Voces en mi interior
by Sekigan no Okami
Summary: Situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas. Eso fue lo que Naruto aprendió esa noche, al igual que aprendió que cada acción, trae sus consecuencias. Ahora solo le queda esperar a descubrir las consecuencias de haber aceptado renunciar a su humanidad por protegerla a ella. Que consecuencias le traerá haberse convertido en un demonio? Cap 3 Up 06/03/2016.
1. Hazlo, hazlo

**Voces en mi interior**

**Hola! Sinceramente, no tengo ni puta idea de cuando fue que había escrito esto, cuando estaba ordenando mi habitación encontré un pendrive con este archivo cuando lo leí me di cuenta que era un fic, por la forma de escritura deduzco que era de cuando había empezado a escribir, según lo que leí y unas notas que encontré en el pendrive, era un fic "Naruto Psicópata" con un leve "Crossover" (Entre comillas por que no sé si cuenta como uno) con Jeff The Killer.**

**La trama inicial era un Naruto maltratado en la academia hasta un punto brutal, hasta que finalmente llega a un punto culmine, perdiendo su cordura y haciendo lo que unas voces en su cabeza le decían -Inspiración inicial de la canción "Voces en mi interior" de Porta- haciendo una masacre en plena clase, para luego huir de la aldea con la misión de encontrar a la persona que había transformado a la voz en su cabeza en lo que era actualmente, una asesina. Siendo esta Jane The Killer, y a la persona que tenía que buscar a Jeff-**

**Pero no me gusto como había quedado, lo volví a escribir, dejando solo algunas partes de la trama original y lo transforme en un Crossover Naruto – Tokyo Ghoul y aquí lo tenemos.**

**Una cosa antes de empezar, el nombre y el resumen de la historia podrían cambiar en un tiempo, ya que posiblemente encuentre un título más apropiado para la historia y adapte el resumen al título, sin más que decir, pasemos al capítulo.**

**Capitulo uno: Hazlo, hazlo.**

-Vamos Onii-chan, no te quedes atrás!-Gritaba una niña de unos 12 años, media aproximadamente un metro con 50 centímetros, su pelo color era color castaño a la altura de los hombros con un cintillo con flores blancas, unos ojos color café con destellos amarillos en los bordes de las iris, su piel era de un tono levemente bronceado, combinando con su cabello, vestía un sencillo vestido de color crema y sobre este una chaquetita de lana blanca, la pequeña niña se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la aldea con una sonrisa en su rostro, en camino hacia la plaza de la aldea.

Atrás de ella venia un chico rubio de unos 14-15 años, piel bronceada, 3 marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, sus ojos eran de color azul, y al igual que los de la niña, tenían unos destellos de color amarillo en los bordes de estos, vestía unos pantalones simples de color café, una polera de color blanca, sin ningún tipo de dibujo o algo por el estilo, mientras en su cabeza, se encontraban dos mechones de pelo que parecían ser cuernos con las puntas de color castaño, media aproximadamente un metro con sesenta y cinco, o setenta centímetros.

-Hinami cuantas veces te he dicho que no te me escapes así-Regaño el rubio entre jadeos a la castaña una vez que ambos llegaron a la plaza, pero la pequeña ahora reconocida como Hinami no le respondía levanto la cabeza para verla, esta se había quedado estática frente a la plaza, mirando fijamente hacia adelante con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-Que pasa Hinami?-Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Se están yendo-Murmuro mientras veía como todos los niños que estaban en el parque se iban apenas la vieron, el rubio solo dio un suspiro antes de acercarse a la pequeña para darle un abrazo, dejando que esta soltara sus lágrimas sobre su pecho.

-Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, por eso no quería que viniéramos, no me gusta verte triste-Dijo el rubio acariciando el cabello de la castaña, logrando calmarla poco a poco.

-Pero Onii-chan, porque ellos no quieren jugar con nosotros, porque se alejan?-Pregunto la castaña mirando al rubio.

-Porque ellos son unos estúpidos supersticiosos, ninguna persona normal no querría jugar contigo, siendo una niña tan linda y tierna, y esos desgraciados se atreven a ignorarte y alejarse de ti por unos malditos rumores-Respondió el rubio mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia del trato que recibía la pequeña, que a él lo ignoraran le daba igual, pero hacerle algo tan cruel a una pequeña niña, eso hacía que su sangre hirviera y le dieran ganas de…

-Onii-chan, que te pasa, tus manos están sangrando!-Exclamo preocupada viendo como de las manos de su "Onii-chan" estaban saliendo pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Lo siento, creo que me enoje un poco-Se disculpó apenado mientras soltaba a la pequeña y veía sus uñas manchadas con su sangre.

-Eres muy torpe Onii-chan-Se burló la pequeña con la alegría recuperada mientras le sacaba la lengua al rubio-Ven, empújame en el columpio!-Pidió antes de entrar corriendo a la plaza y dirigirse a la zona de juegos, seguida de cerca por el rubio.

**POV Naruto**

_Mi nombre es Naruto Fueguchi, y la pequeña que ahora está sentada en los columpios es mi media hermana, Hinami Fueguchi, yo soy el producto de una relación que mi madre tuvo con el actual líder de esta aldea, Minato Namikaze, quien le había prometido a mi madre casarse con ella, pero resulto que el bastardo ya era casado y solo estaba jugando con ella, pero yo ya había nacido cuando mi madre se enteró de eso._

_Ella vivía en un pueblo que se encontraba en la frontera del país del fuego, y vino a Konoha para estar con ese bastardo, pero apenas llego aquí, cargándome ya que apenas tenía unos pocos meses de nacido, se encuentra con el desgraciado besándose en plena entrada de la aldea con una mujer pelirroja, pero ese ya es otro tema._

_Mi madre, que por cierto se llamaba Ryouko, se quedó a vivir en Konoha para tratar de que por lo menos Namikaze me reconociera como su hijo, pero ni si quiera eso fue capaz de hacer, aun así mi madre se quedó en esta mugre de aldea, con tal de que ambos tuviéramos una vida mejor, ya que el pueblo en el que ella vivía era muy pobre y ella no quería que yo me criara en ese ambiente._

_Al año siguiente que nos mudamos a vivir a Konoha, ella conoció a un hombre al cual es el único que yo reconozco como mi padre, no sé exactamente como se conocieron, pero según me contaron ellos fue un amor a primera vista, él siempre se preocupaba por nosotros y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se convirtieran en pareja, cuando yo ya tenía tres o cuatro años, nació Hinami, mi querida hermanita._

_Pero lamentablemente, un día hace unos 5 años, apareció la esposa de Namikaze en la casa, muy enojada porque supuestamente mi madre estaba en un amorío con el Hokage, lo único que recuerdo de ese día es que ella al verme a mi "confirmo sus sospechas" y trato de atacarme con unas cadenas que salían de su espalda, tanto mi madre como mi padre sacaron unas cosas de sus espaldas, las de mi madre parecían unas alas y las de mi padre una cola, después de eso no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté al otro día, me entere que habían matado a mis padres, porque supuestamente habían atacado a la esposa de Namikaze y trataron de devorarla, eso obviamente fue una mentira, pero no tenía ningún caso decirlo, por suerte ese día Hinami estaba en casa de una amiga que había hecho en la guardería y la madre de esta se había ofrecido a cuidarla durante unos días, porque nosotros íbamos a ir de viaje al pueblo de mama para buscar unas cosas que mis padres necesitaban._

_La noticia de que nuestros padres había atacado a la perra esa se extendieron rápidamente, al igual que el rumor que eran demonios que habían tratado de comérsela, desde hace 5 años que nos ignoran, no nos quieren vender comida, el único lugar donde podemos comer es un café que se encuentra cerca del centro, donde el dueño siempre nos atiende muy bien._

_Siguiendo con el tema, también echaron a Hinami de la guardería donde asistía con la excusa que yo no podría pagar el costo de la matrícula, pero la verdadera razón es que los padres de los otros niños no querían que la hija de los "Demonios" estuviera cerca de sus hijos. También en varias ocasiones han tratado de matarnos a ambos con la excusa de vengar a Kushina, que había perdido un brazo, el cual supuestamente fue devorado por nuestros padres, pero siempre logro que Hinami llegue al café y me persiguen solo a mí, me he podido escapar varias veces, pero igual me han atrapado en algunas ocasiones, y si no es por ese hombre que siempre me salva, ya estaría muerto._

_Aunque hace ya unos dos meses desde la última vez que nos persiguieron, creo que por fin se cansaron de eso…_

_-Onii-chan! Tengo hambre, vamos a la cafetería!-Escucho a Hinami mientras se bajaba del columpio y se paraba frente de mí, creo que luego seguiré contando mi… perdón, nuestra historia en otra ocasión._

**POV Naruto End**

-Está bien Hinami, vamos a mi igual me dio hambre-Respondió el Fueguchi con una sonrisa dirigida a la pequeña, antes de ofrecerle la mano, cosa que la castaña acepto enseguida, antes de que ambos salieran del parque tomados de las manos, sin darse cuenta que una pequeña turba de hombre se iban acercando a ellos.

Afortunadamente alcanzaron a llegar a la cafetería antes que la turba los alcanzara, al entrar fueron recibidos inmediatamente por un albino.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, Hinami-chan, que se les ofrece?-Pregunto el hombre que vestía de mesero y aparentaba unos 50-60 años de edad.

-Buenos días Kaneki-san, nos podría dar algo de comer? Ya sabe… no nos quieren vender nada y Hinami y yo tenemos algo de hambre-Pidió amablemente el rubio recibiendo un asentamiento del hombre mayor, el cual les indico una mesa.

-Que van a querer?-Pregunto nuevamente mientras sacaba una pequeña libretita de su bolsillo y un bolígrafo.

-Yo quiero un pastel de fresas!-Pidió alegremente la pequeña mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba su brazo derecho, el reconocido como Ken Kaneki asintió y anoto en la libreta, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el rubio.

-Yo quiero… un café, solo eso-Respondió un tanto inseguro de ordenar algo más, últimamente le estaba perdiendo el gusto a la comida, y cualquier cosa que comiera la vomitaba casi enseguida.

-Estas seguro que solo quieres eso?-Pregunto el albino mirando fijamente al rubio, el cual solo asintió-Está bien, Touka un pastel de fresas y un café especial!-Pidió el albino acercándose a la cocina, en la cual se encontraba una mujer de la misma edad que Ken, vistiendo un uniforme de camarera, su pelo era de un tono celeste o violeta pálido, seguramente debido a la vejez el tono de su pelo perdió el color poco a poco.

-Un especial? Para quién es?-Pregunto la reconocida como Touka mirando extrañada al jefe del local.

-Para Naruto-kun, creo que ya está despertando-Respondió el hombre de avanzada edad, sorprendiendo visiblemente a la peli celeste que boto un frasco de café que tenía en sus manos.

-P-Pe-Pero como, si Minato no había heredado "eso" de Nishio, es imposible-Murmuro atónita.

-Sí, pero su madre si era una de nosotros, seguro debió ser una reacción en contraste o algo así-Respondió mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón, adoptando una pose pensativa.

-Y por qué ahora y no antes…-Se preguntó a si misma Touka, aun sin salir de su estado de shock.

-Sabes que la energía demoniaca no es igual en todos, en algunos casos puede despertar apenas nacen, durante su infancia, o simplemente no despierta-Explico Ken al haber escuchado la pregunta de la peli celeste.

-Aun así…-

-Kaneki-san! Por favor diga a Touka-san que se apresure, tengo mucha hambre!-Grito Hinami desde la mesa donde se encontraban, antes de recibir un suave coscorrón a manos de su hermano, acompañado de un regaño por la forma mal educada que se había comportado.

-Ya oíste a Hinami-chan, apresúrate que tiene hambre-Ordeno el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Touka solo suspiraba y cortaba una rebanada de un pastel de fresas que había en un refrigerador y lo serbia en un plato, mientras el hombre de edad avanzada preparaba un café para el rubio.

-Taka, puedes llevar esto a la mesa tres?-Pregunto Ken mirando hacia puerta que había en la cocina, de la cual salió una mujer de aproximadamente 18-20 años, ojos y pelo negro que estaba atado en una cola de caballo, su uniforme de camarera era totalmente negro a diferencia de los normales.

-Está bien-Dijo la chica con una voz monótona antes de tomar la bandeja en la cual se encontraba el café y el pastel, cuando salió de la cocina se encontró con cierto rubio del cual escuchaba todos los días cuando llegaba a casa, acompañado de la "mocosa acaparadora", según su hermana.

-Buenos días Taka-san-Saludo amablemente la pequeña, haciéndola preguntarse por qué su hermana siempre hablaba de ella como una "Loli egoísta que le roba la atención de su amado", siendo que la pequeña simplemente irradiaba ternura y no tenía nada de terrible como contaba su ya mencionada hermana.

-Buenos días Fueguchi-san, Naruto-Saludo Taka en su tono monótono, antes de poner la rebanada de pastel frente a la Fueguchi menor, y el café frente a Naruto, para luego volver hacia la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Onii-chan, que le hiciste a Taka-san para que ella se enojara contigo-Pregunto curiosa dándose cuenta que a su hermano solo lo llamaba por "Naruto" y decía su nombre con algo de molestia.

-No lo sé, nada que yo recuerde-Respondió despreocupado el rubio mientras tomaba el café en sus manos y le daba una pequeña probada-Esta delicioso, aunque tiene un sabor distinto a los que siempre hace, algún tipo de grano nuevo?-Pregunto el rubio mirando al albino que se había ubicado en una barra, que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

-Es un ingrediente especial, con el tiempo descubrirás que es-Respondió el hombre mientras ordenaba unos tarros con café que habían sobre la barra.

-Está bien…-Murmuro el rubio no muy convencido y extrañado de lo dicho por el hombre, pero luego algo del exterior llamo su atención-Maldición! Ya casi es de noche, Hinami, apresúrate, tenemos que llegar a casa lo antes posible-Ordeno Naruto a su hermana, la cual estaba terminando de comerse su pastel.

-Pero Onii-chan, siempre me dices que coma lento y que aproveche la comida-Se quejó tratando de convencer al rubio de dejarla disfrutar su pastel un poco más, y si era posible pedir otra porción.

-Hinami, tenemos que irnos, ya-Ordeno el rubio nuevamente pero esta vez con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a quejas.

Hinami al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermano solo asintió con la cabeza agachada antes de comer todo lo que le quedaba de pastel de un solo bocado y despedirse del albino.

-Gracias Kaneki-san! Nos vemos!-Se despidió el rubio antes de agacharse para que la castaña se subiera a su espalda, para luego salir de la cafetería corriendo a alta velocidad hacia su casa.

Cuando iba llegando al sector donde estaba ubicada su casa un olor a humo y madera quemada inundo su nariz, además que noto que una parte del cielo se veía de color naranjo, estas dos cosas preocuparon visiblemente al rubio, ya que significaba que había un incendio cerca de su casa.

Inmediatamente apresuro aún más el paso, pero cuando llego a su casa quedo sorprendido al ver el centro del incendio.

Era su casa, su casa estaba totalmente envuelta en llamas, estaba cayéndose a pedazos, iba a ir a tratar de recuperar lo que pudiera, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que varias personas se encontraban en los alrededores de su casa, unos lanzaban botellas de Sake con tal de avivar aún más las llamas, y delante de ellos se encontraban 3 personas, de los cuales dos lanzaban Jutsus Katon, y el otro los potenciaba con sus Jutsus Futon.

Apenas se dio cuenta, detuvo su marcha para luego empezar a alejarse de su casa lo más rápido posible para intentar no ser visto por la turba, pero…

-Ahí van los demonios! Se están escapando!-Grito una señora de edad avanzada desde el balcón de una casa cercana, inmediatamente toda la turba dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba señalando la anciana.

-Atrápenlos!-Gritaron a coro antes de empezar a correr hacia el rubio, mientras los Shinobis daban un salto hacia el techo de una casa cercana y seguir al rubio desde las alturas.

La persecución se estaba dirigiendo hacia el centro de la aldea, más específicamente a la cafetería donde habían comido hace solo unos minutos, lugar donde el rubio se dirigía para dejar a una aterrada Hinami que se encontraba aun es su espalda.

-Cálmate Hinami, ya estamos cercAhhh!-El consuelo del rubio se vio interrumpido por un grito que dio al sentir como un objeto corto punzante se clavaba en su talón, seguido de dos más que iban directo a Hinami, pero el rubio logro voltearse a tiempo para recibirlos el, uno de los objetos, que resultaron ser kunais, se clavó en la parte baja se su estómago, mientras que el otro en su hombro izquierdo.

Al darse cuenta que los Shinobis ya los estaban alcanzando y que no iba a llegar a tiempo a la cafetería en sus condiciones actuales, se metió a un callejón que se encontraba a un costado de la calle principal.

-Hinami, escúchame, corre por el callejón hasta que llegues a la cafetería, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-Ordeno el rubio a la castaña mientras la bajaba de su espalda.

-Pero Onii-chan, no quiero dejarte solo!-Exclamo mientras abrazaba a su hermano con lágrimas bajando de su rostro, y sin querer moviendo los kunais encajados en el estómago y hombro del rubio.

-Si tu estas bien yo lo estoy, además si logras llegar a la cafetería le puedes pedir a Kaneki-san que venga por mí, que dices?-Pregunto el rubio tratando de convencerla.

Hinami solo asintió aun con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos, para luego soltar a su hermano y darse la vuelta para huir por el callejón, pero antes que pudiera emprender marcha una nube de humo apareció frente a ella, de la cual salió uno de los Shinobis que anteriormente había lanzado los Jutsus Katon a su hogar, el cual inmediatamente atrapo a la Fueguchi menor y puso un kunai sobre la garganta de esta.

-Hinami!-Grito el rubio mientras se preparaba para lanzarse contra el usuario de Katon, pero antes de poder lanzarse recibió una patada en el rostro que lo mando hacia atrás, para luego ser detenido bruscamente en el aire por una mano que se posó en su cabeza, la cual lo estrello contra el piso.

-Alfin pudimos atrapar a estos bastardos-Comento el que había estrellado la cabeza de Naruto contra el piso, llevaba un traje de Jounin estándar y un cigarrillo en su boca, este era Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del Sandaime Hokage.

-Y no solo al cuernitos, sino que también a esta zorra miniatura-Dijo el que había atrapado a Hinami, la cual estaba retorciéndose en los brazos de su captor con la esperanza de soltarse del agarre de este-Quédate quieta desgraciada!-Exigió antes de darle un golpe en el estómago, que la dejo momentáneamente si aire.

-Suéltenla!-Grito Naruto mientras se levantaba lentamente y miraba directamente al maldito que había osado darle un golpe a su hermana.

-Los demonios a tierra!-Dijo Asuma antes de poner el pie sobre la espalda del rubio y ejercer fuerza para que este no se levantara.

-Que dicen, los matamos ahora o disfrutamos un poco?-Pregunto el que había dado la patada al rubio, mientras jugaba con un kunai en sus manos.

-Merecen sufrir por lo que le hicieron a Kushina-sama-Dijo el que tenía a Hinami, recibiendo un asentamiento de Asuma.

-No creen que hace un poco de frio? Por qué no ayudas a cuernitos a calentarse Kota?-Sugirió el hijo del Sandaime mirando al segundo.

-Por qué no-Respondió el ahora reconocido como Kota, antes de hacer un sello de mano-**Katon: Shiruko!-**Exclamo antes de lanzar una pequeña ráfaga de fuego hacia la espalda baja del rubio.

-Ahhhh! Malditos bastardos!-Maldijo el rubio mientras se retorcía debido al dolor de ser quemado.

-Asuma-sama, que le parece si nos divertimos con esta zorra antes de matarla?-Pregunto el que tenía a la castaña, mientras la señalaba.

-Bueno idea Jik, creo que esa sería buena tortura para cuernitos, que mejor que ver como violan a tu hermana frente de ti y no poder hacer nada!-Grito Asuma con una desquiciada sonrisa en su rostro, antes de acercarse al reconocido como Jik y quitarle a la pequeña, la cual sobra decir que había estado llorando de forma constante desde que había sido atrapada.

-Tome, rómpale el vestido con esto-Sugirió Kota antes de lanzarle el kunai con el cual estaba jugando al Sarutobi, el cual lo atrapo en el aire y de un rápido corte partió el vestido de la castaña a la mitad, antes de bajarse los pantalones y dirigir su pene hacia la vagina de la pequeña, la cual estaba siendo sostenida desde la cintura por el Sarutobi.

-Oye cuernitos, te voy a dar a elegir, violamos a tu hermana y después los matamos a ambos, o la violamos y después te torturamos, pero dejamos a esta zorra viva?-Pregunto mirando al rubio, el cual estaba llorando de la impotencia mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Escucha desgraciado, cuando Asuma-sama te habla míralo a los ojos!-Ordeno Jik antes de encajarle otro kunai en la espalda del rubio y tomarlo del pelo y obligarlo a ver al Jounin.

-_"Si escojo la primera matarían a Hinami, pero si escojo la segunda, quedara sola, y tal vez que cosas horribles le pueden hacer estos bastardos"-_Pensó el rubio viendo sus probabilidades, era un perder o perder-No puedo soportar esta presión-Susurro el rubio cerrando los ojos.

_No hace falta que la aguantes_

Al escuchar eso el rubio abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de donde el tirado, y enfrente de él, donde se encontraba una silueta encadenada, pero lo único que podía ver era la silueta, nada más.

-Siento ganas de acabar con todo-Murmuro unas palabras que no sabía por qué las decía, pero algo lo impulsaba a decirlas-

_Pues acaba cuanto antes_

Esta vez estaba seguro que era la silueta la que hablaba, pues había notado como su boca se movía cuando escucho esa frase.

-Lo siento esos desgraciados no entenderán tu sufrimiento, si te quedas sentado el tiempo pasara más lento-Canto suavemente la silueta mientras poco a poco se iba poniendo de pie, al igual que el rubio-Yo si te entiendo y tal vez pueda ayudarte, juro acabar con todos si me dejas aconsejarte-Canto nuevamente esta vez con una voz más fuerte.

-A que te…-Antes que el rubio pudiera formular su pregunta, la silueta volvió a soltar un pequeño verso.

-El miedo te hace humano, nadie hace nada, sientes ganas de tomar la justicia por tus manos-Canto esta vez en un tono de "Fin de la canción", mientras a su alrededor se encendían unas antorchas.

Una vez que el rubio se acostumbró al repentino cambio de luz, quedo sorprendido al verse a sí mismo frente a él, con unas cuantas diferencias, las principales eran sus ojos, lo anteriormente blanco era totalmente negro, sus pupilas eran rojo sangre y varias venas se veían alrededor de sus pupilas y el borde de sus ojos, su pelo era de un tono rubio pálido, casi rayando lo blanco, otra cosa que el rubio noto eran 5 colas/tentáculos de color negro que expulsaban una especie de vapor, su vestimenta constaba simplemente de unos pantalones maltratados y una polera sin mangas con una capucha, la cual traía sobre su cabeza.

-Q-Qui-Quien eres-Pregunto el rubio asombrado de la apariencia de su "otro yo".

-Soy tu-Respondió el "otro" Naruto con una voz burlona-Pero eso lo hablaremos otro día, dime, vas a dejar que esos bastardos violen a nuestra hermana? O vas a matarlos?-Pregunto el albino mirando directamente al rubio, el cual solo agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza y resignación.

-Preferiría matarlos mil veces antes de que le hagan algo a Hinami, pero en mi estado, no puedo hacer nada-Murmuro el rubio soltando lágrimas de impotencia mientras señalaba las heridas en las cuales se encontraban insertados los kunais.

-Miedo, eso es lo que sientes, miedo de morir y dejar a Hinami sola-Dijo el oji-rojo, mientras el oji-azul asentía antes sus palabras, pues su mayor miedo era morir y dejar a Hinami sola en esta maldita aldea-Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?-Pregunto mientras volvía a usar su tono burlón, pero con un toque de molestia.

-Lo que me dijiste?-Pregunto extrañado.

_El miedo te hace humano._

Se escuchó una parte del último verso cantado por el oji-rojo.

-A que…-Nuevamente, su pregunta fue interrumpida.

-A que más, renuncia a tu miedo, renuncia a ser un simple humano y transfórmate en un demonio con el poder para proteger a Hinami!-Exclamo con diversión al ver nuevamente la cara de shock del rubio.

-Que me transforme en un demonio…-Susurro sin salir de su shock, sin saber a lo que se refería su otro yo.

-Que vas a hacer? Vas a quedarte sentado esperando que el tiempo pase mientras Hinami sufre? O vas a confiar en mí?-Pregunto nuevamente.

-Confiare en ti…-Murmuro el rubio, mientras el albino no hacia otra cosa más que sonreír.

_Esta vez sé que la suerte no te acompaña_

_Como vez hay veces que la fuerza puede con la maña_

_No sirve esconderse_

_Lucha!_

_Tienes que ser fuerte_

_Escucha!_

_A la voz que te habla tras esta capucha_

_Han perturbado tu inocencia_

_Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota tu paciencia?_

_Sé que estás cansado, a decir verdad creo que has aguantado demasiado_

_Sé que corre por tus venas, el rencor te ha envenenado_

_No era esto lo que querían_

_Mala suerte se lo habrían pensado._

Mientras el oji-rojo cantaba, lentamente las cadenas que lo tenían preso se iban aflojando, aunque no rompiendo, pero le dio la suficiente libertad de movimiento para acercarse al rubio y ofrecerle la mano, cosa que el rubio acepto inmediatamente.

-Por cierto, duele un poco la primera vez-Advirtió antes de desaparecer, junto con el lugar en el cual se encontraban, como si fueran hechas de arena las paredes del "calabozo" se fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, una vez que todo desapareció se encontró nuevamente en el callejón tirado en el suelo frente a los Shinobis de Konoha.

-AHHHH!-Grito en agonía al sentir como si millones de agujas se clavaban en cada centímetro de su piel, al momento que de sus ojos bajaban lágrimas de sangre.

Luego de unos segundos de gritos, un extraño humo color negro empezó a emanar de la parte baja de su espalda, lugar donde antes había recibido la quemadura, antes que 4 "colas" salieron de un segundo a otro a gran velocidad, clavándose las 4 en las paredes paralelas del callejón y levantando al rubio, dejándolo suspendido en el aire, quedando en una posición como si estuviera recostado hacia atrás.

-Un Jinchuriki?!-Pregunto impactado el Sarutobi, recordando las veces que vio a Kushina usando el chakra del Kyuubi durante la guerra, creando unas colas de chakra demoniaco, las cuales tenían gran similitud con las que ahora tenía el rubio en su espalda. Inmediatamente lanzo a Hinami al suelo, para luego subirse los pantalones, mientras la Fueguchi era recogida por Kota, quien la puso delante del como escudo humano en caso que el moreno no pudiera con "Cuernitos".

_No puedo aguantar esta presión._

Un verso salió de la boca del rubio, confundiendo visiblemente a los Shinobis que esperaban que apenas tuviera oportunidad le lanzara contra ellos.

**_No hace falta que la aguantes._**

Esta vez el sonido provino de la espalda del rubio, más específicamente de sus colas.

_Siento ganas de acabar con todo._

**_Pues acaba cuanto antes!_**

Esta vez el verso el rubio lo dijo en un tono mucho más fuerte, al igual que la "respuesta" que fue un grito.

-Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan…-Volvió a cantar el rubio antes de que las colas se despegaran de las paredes y el callera al suelo en una posición como si estuviera gateando, para luego mirar hacia los atacantes.

Cuando vieron sus ojos quedaron aterrados, las escleróticas (**_Parte blanca del ojo_**) del antes oji-azul, eran totalmente negras a excepción de unas cuantas venas rojas que se encontraban en estas, sus iris eran increíblemente pequeñas de color rojo sangre, y su pupila era solo un pequeño punto. Alrededor de sus ojos se habían remarcado venas iguales a las que se encontraban en sus ojos.

**_Hazlo, hazlo, vamos!_**

Como si de un grito de batalla se tratara, apenas el rubio escucho esas palabras se lanzó contra Jik, el cual inmediatamente le lanzo su mejor Jutsu Katon con intención de matarlo, pero las colas de envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, actuando como un escudo, apenas atravesó la técnica de fuego devolvió las colas a su lugar para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe al estómago del usuario Katon, para luego darle un gancho que lo elevo 10 metros en el aire.

Cuando el enemigo estaba en el aire, Naruto dio un salto, impulsándose con sus colas, para luego ocupar estas para darle repetidas estocadas en todo el cuerpo, atravesándolo en repetidas ocasiones y salpicando mucha sangre, y como golpe final ocupando 3 de sus colas, usando la última como apoyo en un techo con tal de no caer, para hacerle un agujero en el estómago dejándolas ahí unos segundos mientras las retorcía, antes de separarlas de manera brusca, rompiendo el cuerpo del ahora fallecido shinobi en 3 partes.

Una vez que asesino a Jik, soltó su cola que ocupaba como apoyo para caer al suelo justo delante de los otros dos de canclillas, antes que una lluvia de sangre callera sobre él, manchando sus ropas, pelo y rostro.

Cuando la sangre le cayó en el rostro, un delicioso aroma inundo sus fosas nasales, el cual provenía de la sangre, sin perder tiempo lamio todo el contorno de sus labios con el objetivo de probar la sustancia vital de todo ser vivo.

-Esto… es… DELICIOSO!-Grito al cielo una vez que degusto el sabor de la sangre humana, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia los dos restantes-Como fue su pregunta…-Murmuro para sí mismo tratando de recordar las palabras que le había dado Asuma antes de encontrarse con su otro yo-Ah sí, que prefieren, la sueltan y los mato enseguida, o se las quito y me los como vivos? Kaj ja kaj!-Pregunto burlescamente mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos al dúo de Shinobis, soltando una risa seca al final de su pregunta.

-No te… no te acerques!-Grito Kota poniendo un kunai en el cuello de Hinami, la cual se había desmayado apenas el rubio había sacado sus colas debido al enorme KI que se liberó junto con las colas.

-Mátala!-Ordeno Asuma mirando hacia atrás, pero cuando volvió la vista al frente, se encontró con que el rubio había desaparecido.

Segundos después el sonido de algo cayendo se escuchó a espaldas de Kota, antes que este sintiera dos fuertes golpes en sus axilas, obligándolo a soltar a Hinami, la cual fue atrapada inmediatamente por dos de las colas de Naruto, las cuales la envolvieron completamente para evitar algún ataque a la pequeña, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kota y Asuma.

-Es muy bajo usar una niña como escudo humano-Susurro el, ahora, oji-rojo al oído de Kota, antes de atravesar con su mano el cuerpo del usuario Katon, su mano entro por la espalda y salió justo en el centro del pecho de Kota-Y lo peor es que usaras a **mi**hermana como escudo humano-Añadió antes de darle un mordisco al cuello, para luego retirar su cabeza hacia atrás sin abrir su boca, sacando el pedazo de carne el cual mastico un poco antes de tragarlo.

-Así… Asuma-sama… sal… ve… me…-Suplico el agonizante hombre mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre, la cual estaba llenando sus pulmones previamente dañados por la mano que aún se encontraba en su pecho.

-Wuak, esta porquería sabe mal-Comento mientras escupía un poco de carne y sangre que aún se encontraba en su boca, asqueado del sabor a tabaco que se encontraba en la sangre del hombre.

Luego de deshacerse de los restos de carne de su boca, saco la mano del cuerpo, no sin antes asegurarse de apretar y destruir algunos órganos, para luego tomar los brazos del hombre que aún seguía con vida, mientras posicionaba su pie derecho en la espalda del moribundo hombre.

-Esto lo vi en una revista que los aldeanos me dieron, dijeron que escogiera con cual quería que me mataran, pero creo que soy yo el que los va a matar a ellos con las ideas que saque de su revista-Comento el rubio con una voz burlona y una sonrisa que no hacía más que perturbar al Sarutobi que veía impotente como su compañero iba a ser asesinado, pero nada podía hacer ya que las dos colas restantes del rubio se movían a gran velocidad alrededor de él, formando una "esfera" que impedía el paso al adicto al tabaco-Y… ahora!-Exclamo el rubio antes de empujar su pierna hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos de Kota hacia atrás.

_*Crack*Crack*_

El sonido de huesos quebrándose llego a los oídos del Sarutobi, seguido de un sonido húmedo.

Cuando las colas de Naruto dejaron de girar y se volvieron a posicionar en su espalda, el cuerpo sin brazos de Kota caía al suelo aun desangrándose, dejando el cadáver sobre un charco de sangre, mientras sus brazos se encontraban en las manos del rubio, boteando las pequeñas cantidades de sangre que aún quedaban en las vías sanguíneas de las extremidades.

-Esto te enseñara a no usar a una niña como escudo nunca más, aunque no creo que puedas hacerlo aunque te obligaran sin estos kaj ja kaj kaj!-Rio el rubio mientras levantaba los brazos que se encontraban en sus manos, para luego lanzarlos hacia los lado y acercarse hacia el Sarutobi, en el camino pisando la cabeza de Kota, quebrándole el cráneo y esparciendo los restos de cerebro en el piso.

-Maldito!-Grito Asuma antes de sacar sus cuchillas de chakra y mandarles chakra Futon para agregarles aún más filo.

Una vez que sus armas estuvieron listas, se lanzó rápidamente contra el rubio con intenciones de matar al asesino de sus compañeros, Naruto igualmente se lanzó contra el Sarutobi con mismas intenciones que este, pero a diferencia de Asuma el solamente iba a usar sus manos y sus uñas, las cuales habían crecido considerablemente.

Cuando se encontraron entre sí, empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque el Sarutobi usaba de apoyo sus cuchillas inundadas de Futon, dándole una leve ventaja sobre el oji-rojo.

-Ow que aburrido-Se quejó el rubio mientras esquivaba las dagas de Asuma como si nada, pero en un segundo, el Sarutobi soltó la cuchilla de su mano izquierda, la cual rodo en el aire, Naruto tuvo que agacharse para evitarla.

Cuando el rubio se agacho, inmediatamente Asuma dio un corte vertical descendente, haciendo un corte que empezaba sobre el borde superior derecho la ceja del rubio y terminaba en la mejilla, pasando sobre el ojo de este.

-Ahhh! Desgraciado! Mi ojo!-Grito de dolor al sentir como su parpado había sido cortado, y por poco su globo ocular también, sin tener otra opción que fiarse solamente de su ojo derecho, se lanzó con furia hacia el Sarutobi, el cual no alcanzo a defenderse recibiendo una combinación extremadamente brutal por parte del rubio, el cual golpeaba principalmente su pecho con una fuerza sobre humana, quebrando varios huesos y dañando los órganos del moreno-Vamos! Defiéndete hijo de perra! No te hacías el muy macho cuando tenía a Hinami?! Muéstrame que tan hombre eres ahora!-Grito furioso al recordar lo que ese hombre estuvo a punto de hacerle a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, lo cual hizo que aumentara notablemente la fuerza con la cual estaba golpeando al Sarutobi.

Luego de unos segundos más de brutal golpiza, el rubio tomo a Asuma del cuello y lo estrello contra una de las paredes del callejón.

-Oye desgraciado, no te vayas a morir que aún no termino con tu castigo!-Grito Naruto viendo que las respiraciones del Sarutobi estaban bajando considerablemente-Maldición, este ya se echó a perder-Maldijo el rubio viendo que las respiraciones de Asuma ya habían cesado-Creo que sería bueno dejar un pequeño mensaje para estos desgraciados-Se dijo a si mismo formando una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

Inmediatamente bajo al Sarutobi antes de tomarlo con ambas manos del cuello, para que de un rápido movimiento arrancar la cabeza del Sarutobi con todo y columna, haciendo que la sangre lo salpicara de pies a cabeza, para luego dirigirse en la oscuridad de la noche hacia la plaza de la aldea.

Una vez en destino, saco una de las estacas de metal que rodeaban el parque, para luego clavar la cabeza cercenada del Sarutobi y clavar la estaca en medio de la plaza.

-Kaj kaj kaj, que sorpresa se van a llevar estos hijos de perra…-Murmuro el rubio contento con su obra, pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo-Creo que un mensaje escrito en sangre no estaría mal-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para volver al callejón y recoger algo de sangre, o si encontraba a alguien en el camino… mala suerte para el pobre.

-Qué crees que haces-Pregunto una monótona voz a las espaldas del rubio, cuando este se voltio se encontró con una chica de ojos y pelo negro atado en una coleta, vestía unos pantalones de tela simple, una polera gris que contenía un pecho copa BB y sobre esta una chaqueta con unas flores de sakura dibujada en esta.

-Buenas noches, que hace aquí a estas horas Taka-san?-Pregunto Naruto con su voz burlona mirando a la peli-negra, la cual se trataba de la misma persona que le había ido a dejar su pedido en el café.

-Es de idiotas responder una pregunta con otra pregunta-Comento la peli-negra con un poco de burla en su voz… muy poca… pero de igual forma fue notada por el rubio.

-Ah, seré un idiota pero prefiero ser un idiota feliz que una emo con gustos cuestionables-Respondió el rubio con molestia en su voz debido al comentario de la pelinegra, la cual frunció el ceño ante el comentario del rubio.

-Ven aquí-Desafío la oji negra haciendo una señal con sus dedos en señal de desafío, cosa que inmediatamente fue correspondida por el rubio, el cual se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia la peli negra, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo miro a los ojos de la pelinegra.

En ese preciso instante los ojos de Taka se volvieron rojos y alrededor de su pupila se formó algo parecido a una estrella ninja de tres puntas.

-Tsukiyomi-Susurro la pelinegra-Sleep-Añadió antes que el rubio callera pesadamente al suelo inconsciente, al momento que las "colas", las cuales aún seguían en la espalda del rubio, desapareciera, haciendo que Hinami (**_Ella aún estaba en las colas de Naruto_**) estuviera a punto de caer al piso, pero fue atrapada por la pelinegra antes de tocar el piso.

-Creo que mejor los llevo a la cafetería-Murmuro antes de dirigirse al lugar mencionado, llevando a Hinami en brazos, y arrastrando al rubio tomándolo de un pie.

**Unos minutos más tarde, en la cafetería.**

-Así que al fin despertó eh?-Murmuro el albino luego de escuchar el relato de la pelinegra, la cual se encontraba sentada en la barra al lado de Touka, mientras el albino se encontraba al otro lado de la barra preparando café.

-Eso es todo lo que paso? O hay algo mas Taka-chan?-Pregunto Touka mirando con curiosidad a la pelinegra, la cual asintió al recordar algo que había olvidado mencionar.

-Si… es sobre su Kagune-Respondió la pelinegra-Es raro… según recuerdo la Kagune de Ryouko-san era una Koukaku, y por lo que me contaron la de Nishio-san era una Bikaku, pero la de Naruto era un Rinkaku, una muy parecida a la que usted usa habitualmente jefe-Explico la pelinegra recordando las Kagunes de la madre de Naruto, y el supuesto abuelo de este.

-No me digas que…-Murmuro el Kaneki teniendo leves dudas de la procedencia del rubio.

-Que pasa querido?-Pregunto la peliazul dándose cuenta del estado que se encontraba el jefe de la cafetería.

-Na-Nada Touka, no es como si hubiera recordado una aventura que haya tenido hace años con Tsunade je je je-Respondió nervioso sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Una… aventura… con Tsunade?-Pregunto lentamente la mujer, haciendo que Ken se aterrara de sobremanera antes de tomar una canasta que se encontraba en el borde de la barra.

-Creo que Taka está cansada, iré a hacer las entregas!-Exclamo el Kaneki antes de salir a gran velocidad de la cafetería.

-Puede que este vieja, pero aun te puedo atrapar-Murmuro Touka mientras en la parte alta de su espalda salía un humo de color violeta, antes que una especie de alas que parecían estar hechas de un humo denso o chakra, antes de salir a una velocidad aun mayor detrás de Ken.

-Ay, que paso-Murmuro cierto rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras se levantaba y dirigía la vista a la única persona que estaba en la cafetería-Oye, que fue lo que me hiciste hace rato!-Pregunto el rubio a la pelinegra, la cual lo miro con una pisca de extrañeza.

-Lo recuerdas?-Pregunto extrañada la pelinegra, pues muy pocas personas recordaban su primer "frenesí", según había escuchado, ni siquiera Ken recordaba.

-Se supone que me ibas a borrar la memoria?-Pregunto molesto ante tal posibilidad.

-Es de idiotas responder una pregunta con otra pregunta-Repitió la frase que le había dicho al rubio minutos antes cuando se encontraron en la plaza.

-Maldi…-

-Sleep-Dijo la pelinegra mientras nuevamente sus ojos cambiaban, para segundos después el rubio callera pesadamente al suelo.

-Volví- Anuncio cierta peli celeste que traía al Kaneki arrastrando de la misma manera que la pelinegra había llevado al rubio-Taka-chan, me harías el favor de lavar a Naruto-kun? No queremos que esa sangre se le quede pegada, lo haría yo pero tengo que ocuparme de cierto infiel-Pidió amablemente la mujer de avanzada edad.

-Y-Yo?-Pregunto sorprendida de lo que se le había pedido, iba a negarse pero la peli celeste ya había subido las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la cafetería, donde seguramente le daría un castigo a Ken-Si me lo ordenan no me queda otra que hacerlo-Murmuro con resignación y un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

**Y Corte! Bueno… sinceramente lo que tiene del proyecto original es… nada xD Empecé a escribirlo el viernes 13 con la esperanza de terminarlo el fin de semana, pero prácticamente dormí de viernes a domingo.**

**Ya sé que supuestamente solo me iba a dedicar a escribir Yo no Quería ser Sensei, pero cuando leí el proyecto original, agregándole que en esos días me había visto ambas temporada de Tokyo Ghoul por segunda vez (****_Obviamente la segunda hasta donde iban_****) no me pude sacar la idea de la cabeza, asi que decidí escribir esto para sacarme la idea de la cabeza.**

**Otro tema es la canción de la que saque algo de inspiración, le cambie algunas partes de la letra para ajustarlo a la situación, pero básicamente es la misma, sé que a varios no les gusta que pongan canciones a mitad de una historia, pero de igual forma la puse para poder variar un poco, bueno, dejando eso en claro, voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

**La primera, como se habrán dado cuenta tanto Hinami como su madre aparecen mucho más jóvenes en comparación a los demás personajes de Tokyo Ghoul, esto lo hice asi porque en un principio no sabía muy bien como añadir el tema "Ghoul" al linaje del rubio, pensé en el Clan Uzumaki, pero sinceramente no me dio la gana hacerlo asi xD Y entonces me puse a pensar, inventar algún Ghoul Oc, y por esas casualidades de la vida, abro el reproductor de video y salen Hinami y Ryouko, y decidí hacerlo hijo de esta última, además no creo que cambie mucho el curso de la historia original de Tokyo Ghoul, y que hasta donde yo he visto en el Anime (Me dio flojera leer el manga, asi que no se si tienen algún papel importante más a futuro) ni Hinami ni Ryouko hacen algo que en su ausencia cambiara todo el curso de la historia, bueno, tenía algunas cosas que explicar aparte de eso pero… se me olvidaron xD**

**A si, si me demoro un tiempo en actualizar, será debido a una pequeña sorpresa que les tengo, asi que no se desesperen. Cualquier consulta, duda o cualquier cosa, déjenmela en los comentarios o mándenme PM, si es una duda, preferiblemente mándenmela por Pm ya que hay la respondo inmediatamente, y si es por comentario tienen que esperar a que actualice para que se las responda en "Escuchando al pueblo".**

**Y por último, necesito a alguien que me eche una manito, quiero editar si es posible todas mis historias para arreglar las faltas ortográficas, partes mal redactadas y cualquier otra cosa que pueda tener por ahí, asi que si alguien me haría el favor de ayudarme solamente en decirme donde tengo las faltas o partes mal redactadas, por favor mándeme un Pm, gracias de antemano.**

**Sin más que decir, cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**

**Atte.: Sekigan no Okami/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


	2. El Demonio que salvo a la Princesa

**Voces en mi Interior**

**-Hola, aquí Okami no Me reportándose luego de mucho tiempo-Saluda el autor, ahora sin sus característicos lentes, pero con un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, su cabello ahora largo hasta sus hombros, recogido en una cola de caballo, aunque la forma que estaba peinado su cabello y la seriedad en su rostro lo hacía parecer más serio y recto-Me presento aquí para presentarles mi formal renuncia a esto, sinceramente no sé cómo fui capaz de escribir semejantes barbaridades como eso del incesto, Lemon con temática loli, etc.-Anuncio el castaño totalmente serio el autor… Antes de tomar la liga que amarraba su pelo y sacarla de un tirón, haciendo que su pelo se esparza por su cabeza, dejando de lado ese aspecto serio, dando paso a enorme sonrisa-Como si yo fuera a decir eso! Me extrañaron? Sí, sí, me desaparecí por muuuucho tiempo, pero enserio, fueron por causas de fuerza mayor y muchos problemas que tuve durante el año pasado, bueno, si quieren saber un poco más, pásense por mi perfil, al final de este les dejo nota explicando los motivos de mi ausencia, bien sin más, pasemos a los reviews para empezar con el capítulo:**

**WalkerxD: Si viejo, es Fem Itachi.**

**Gjr-chan: Je, lamento la demora viejo, y Taka no tiene un flechazo por él, si lees bien el cap anterior te darás cuenta que su hermana es la que lo tiene y ella solo está harta de escucharla hablar de él. Disfruta el cap.**

**Wolfexgigax: Que puedo decir, soy un genio no? xD Enserio piensas eso de mí? Un loco del incesto y la poligamia? Ñee podrías estar en lo cierto xD Lo del harem, puede que valla/vaya (o la que sea de ir xD), pero el incesto e.e Te lo dejo en la duda.**

**Guerrerowalker: Seh, una buena canción, inspiradora si te llegan a hacer bullying xD Lamento la demora**

**Shinryutei: Un poco exagerado, pero ñee xD Y en verdad se llama Ken, el apellido es Kaneki, me costo averiguarlo pero estaba bien al final xD**

**Ronaldc: Bueno, Fem Sasuke no lo confirmare ni negare, pero sí, es fem Itachi, bueno, Kaneki igual es hombre, y admitámoslo, a veces hablamos sin pensar xD Es una enamorada confirmada, las otras aún no se ha dicho nada e.e El Harem no lo revelare aun, y no pelearan contra el Árbol, pero si una que otra organización por ahí, y no, Naruto no se comerá a Kushina, Hinami si las despertara, pero no muy pronto, y Minato será el "Boss Final" al final morirá, pero para eso queda mucho. Porque preguntas tanto? Mmmm… Mucho café? xD Y seguro que no has comido xD Y no te preocupes, hazme todas las preguntas que se te vienen a la mente.**

**Dakuabenja: Lamento las demora.**

**Ah, y antes que se me olvide, van a haber varias féminas con sentimientos por el rubio, pero las que van a ser su pareja, solo serán un máximo de 5, ni una más. La razón de esto? Esta historia será "seria" y ponerme a introducir féminas a diestra y siniestra… es algo complicado hacer que "serio" y "MassHarem" combinen.**

**Ah, y lo de arrepentirme y todo eso del principio… yo nunca diría eso xD**

**Capítulo 2: El Demonio que salvo a la princesa.**

-Así que técnicamente, soy un demonio que para sobrevivir tiene que comer carne humana, mis padres igual lo eran y tú eres el padre de Namikaze, así que pasas a ser mi abuelo?-Cuestiono el rubio mirando solo con el ojo derecho a su recién revelado abuelo, ya que el izquierdo se encontraba cerrado con una pequeña cicatriz vertical, la cual según Touka sanaría en un día o dos, devolviéndole la vista a su ojo izquierdo. El rubio se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, con Ken sentado al frente de él.

-Básicamente-

-Y ahora que soy un demonio, puedo sacar unas cosas de mis espaldas para pelear, las armas normales no me harán daño, y puede que en cualquier momento me entre hambre y me coma a la primera persona que vea?-

-Podría decirse-

-Aparte de todo eso, hay más de estos llamados "Ghouls" en Konoha y todo el continente elemental, y esta cafetería se dedica a atender Ghouls, dar trabajo a Ghouls y ayudar a los Ghouls novatos?-

-Exacto-

-Y todos los que trabajan aquí lo son?-

-No todos-Respondió el hombre de edad-Si bien la mayoría de los que trabajan aquí lo son, hay una persona que no lo es-Informo a su nieto.

-Y esa persona es…?-Pregunto curioso si esa persona sabía que trataba con demonios todos los días.

-Taka-chan-Dijo simplemente, haciendo que el rubio mirara a la pelinegra que se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de la tienda-Debido a su excelente manejo del Sharingan, nos ayuda a calmar a los novatos que pierden el control, tal como tú lo hiciste ayer-Explico mientras al rubio se le venían a la mente las imágenes del día anterior, aunque borrosas, se veía claramente mientras asesinaba a esos shinobis que los habían atacado.

-Y más te vale que no vuelvas loco de nuevo, tengo mis propias cosas que hacer como para pendiente de un mocoso como tú-Dijo la portadora del Sharingan, mirando con algo de enojo al rubio por haberle impedido volver a casa el día anterior.

-Lo que digas anciana, tengo un buen control sobre mí mismo-Naruto murmuro por lo bajo, por desgracia para él, fue escuchado por Taka, la cual lanzo un kunai hacia el rostro del rubio, el cual reboto en su piel y se clavó en la mesa, a centímetros de donde tenía su mano-Que estás haciendo?! Quieres matarme?!-Grito al momento de dar un salto por el susto y esconderse detrás de una mesa.

-Solo comprobaba unas cosas, tu piel es la promedio de un Ghoul… pero tus reflejos apestan-Señalo Taka.

-Se supone que estamos en confianza! No esperes que ande en guardia todo el día!-Reclamo Naruto sin salir de detrás de la mesa que estaba usando como escudo.

-Un ninja tiene que estar siempre atento-

-Aun soy estudiante de academia…-Murmuro el rubio, sorprendiendo a las otras dos personas que estaban presentes.

-Pero si tú tienes la misma edad de Shisui, el ya lleva tres años fuera de la academia-Dijo Taka mientras recordaba que había visto al pelinegro y al rubio juntos hablando en la plaza, además que según sabia, ambos salían juntos ocasionalmente, lo cual la llevo a pensar que se habían conocido en la academia.

-Saben que Hinami quiere ser una ninja cierto?-Pregunto mientras bajaba la mesa y se sentaba dónde estaba antes, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos, en más de una ocasión la castaña había mencionado lo de ser ninja-Como no me dan mucha confianza los métodos de enseñanza de la academia, ni los alumnos, preferí esperar tres años para entrar a la academia para estar con Hinami, para ayudarla y protegerla mientras ella estaba en la academia-Explico, cosa que tanto Ken como Taka comprendieron perfectamente, desde el incidente de hace cinco años, tanto civiles como varios ninjas adquirieron odio hacia los hermanos Fueguchi, por lo que era obvio pensar que los hijos de los civiles también tendrían ese odio hacia ellos, y muy probablemente los maestros de la academia igual.

-Bien Naruto-kun, tengo una noticia para ti-Dijo el albino, ganando una mirada de curiosidad del ojiazul, cosa que tomo como una señal para avanzar-Desde hoy mismo después de que llegues de la academia, te empezare a entrenar para que controles tus instintos y habilidades que vienen con ser un Ghoul-Anuncio el Kaneki, ganando miradas sorprendidas de ambos jóvenes, las cuales pasaron a una de alegría, porque nunca está de más tener un as bajo la manga, en especial si te tratan de matar regularmente como es el caso del rubio, y una mirada molesta de la pelinegra, si van a ayudar a controlar el poder del rubio, ella iba a tener que estar ahí en caso que se salga de control.

-Gracias Kaneki-san!-Agradeció con una sonrisa, la cual nada tenía que ver con la escalofriante y tétrica sonrisa que había tenido el día anterior-Iré a despertar a Hinami, ya es hora de irnos a la academia-Anuncio mientras paraba para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la tienda, pero antes de irse el dueño de esta lo detuvo.

-Ah, por cierto Naruto-kun, deje unas ropas en la habitación en la que esta Hinami, póntelas, esas que tienes no duraran mucho-Dijo al momento que el rubio dirigía la mirada a la polera rosada que ahora tenía puesta, la cual anteriormente había sido blanca, pero debido a lo de ayer, ni siquiera lavándola había perdido todo el tinte rojo, al igual que sus pantalones anteriormente cafés, ahora tenían un color ladrillo por el mismo motivo de la polera-No quieres que descubran que fuiste tú cierto?-Cuestiono mirando como el rubio negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, para luego salir disparado a cambiarse.

Luego de veinte minutos, los hermanos Fueguchi bajaron, Hinami fue la primera en bajar, vistiendo unas ropas iguales a las del día anterior, siendo esta una muda de ropa que tenía en la cafetería, debido a que la olvido un día que habían pasado la noche allí, cosa que fue una suerte, ya que las ropas que llevaba el día anterior habían sido dejadas en simples paños inutilizables.

Pero lo que sorprendió a ambas féminas, fue cuando el rubio bajo, obviamente por razones distintas, pero ambas quedaron sorprendidas por las nuevas vestimentas del Fueguchi mayor.

Actualmente el rubio vestía un conjunto negro, compuesto por unas botas/sandalias negras, que cubrían todo el talón del rubio, pero dejando al descubierto los dedos para mayor comodidad, sus pantalones eran unos simples negros apegados a las piernas, pero no tanto como para parecer un spandex, los cuales eran sujetados por un cinturón que tenía varios compartimientos vacíos, lo siguiente en su nueva vestimenta era una polera negra, al igual que los pantalones, pegados al cuerpo pero sin parecer spandex, la polera era manga corta y tenía una abertura en la parte baja de la espalda, y justo en medio de la espalda y en el pectoral izquierdo tenía el kanji百足(Ciempiés). Mientras en los brazos del rubio tenía una chaqueta de color gris oscuro, bordeando el negro, la cual se veía que tenía varias pequeñas aperturas las cuales deducían que eran bolsillos.

-Esas ropas…-Murmuro Taka mirando sorprendida la ropa que llevaba el rubio, fijándose más específicamente en el Kanji escrito sobre el pectoral izquierdo.

-Onii-chan pareces todo un ninja!-Exclamo la pequeña castaña mientras rodeaba al rubio sin perder detalles de la ropa, el cual solo pudo soltar una pequeña risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Kaneki-san, me puede decir por qué le dio esas…-La pregunta de Taka fue interrumpida por un gesto del albino, indicando que se lo explicaría luego, la pelinegra si bien no le gusto que no le respondieran inmediatamente, asintió en resignación de tener que esperar un poco más.

-Me siento un poco raro con estas ropas, creo que voy a destacar mucho…-Dijo el rubio mirando sus ropas, parecían propias de un Anbu, aunque no niega que se le veían bien.

-Onii-chan, apresúrate, no quiero que nos regañen por llegar tarde otra vez-Apresuro la pequeña de ojos café mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y lo dirigía hacia afuera de la tienda-Adiós Kaneki-san, Taka-san, denles mis saludos a Touka-san cuando despierte-Se despidió Hinami mientras Naruto solo levanto la mano a modo de despedía antes de salir, una vez afuera, se colocó la chaqueta para posteriormente tomar a su hermana en estilo nupcial y dirigirse a la academia mediante los tejados.

Una vez que ambos ya había salido de la tienda, la pelinegra dirigió su mirada a su jefe, exigiendo respuestas.

-Puede que tu no lo hayas sentido por ser humana pero…-Empezó mientras su mirada pasaba de ser esa gentil y amable mirada de viejo, a esa dura y calculadora mirada de veterano de guerra-cuando Naruto-kun despertó su poder, libero una gran corriente de Youki, no me sorprendería que todos los Ghouls dentro de Konoha, y algunos más lejanos, hayan sentido el poder liberado, le di esas ropas con mi Kanji para que quedara claro que es mi protegido, no quiero que le pase nada, aún le queda una vida por delante para morir a esta edad-Y nuevamente la mirada seria de Ken paso a la de un abuelo preocupado por sus nietos, la pelinegra solo asintió antes de anunciar su retirada, pero el albino la detuvo con una pregunta-Te aseguraste de alterar los recuerdos de Hinami?-

-Sí, todos sus recuerdos desde que salió de la cafetería hasta de como llego aquí fueron alterados, no se preocupe, nunca sabrá que paso ayer-Informo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Esperemos que así sea…-Murmuro el albino al momento de soltar un suspiro, para luego dirigirse a la entrada del café y poner el cartel de "Abierto".

**Con los hermano Fueguchi**

Naruto se encontraba saltando sobre los techos de las tiendas y casas en camino a la Academia, había evitado totalmente el callejón donde había ocurrido su "primer frenesí" al ver que había varios ninjas entre Chunin y Anbu en la escena del crimen, además de haber uno que otro integrante del Clan Inuzuka, no quería que sus perros sintieran su olor y lo enlacen al del asesino, así que sin más que hacer, se dirigió hacia el otro camino que frecuentaba al ir a clases, no quería que lo tacharan de sospechoso al ver un cambio en su comportamiento.

Mientras seguían su camino, con Hinami manteniendo los ojos cerrados debido al viento, al rubio le llamo la intención la gran cantidad de gente que había en la plaza, sin parar su marcha vio de reojo a varios miembros de Clan Uchiha, los cuales tenían en su brazo derecho una banda ninja extra a la normal, la cual tenía el símbolo de la hoja envuelto en un escudo, dando a entender que formaban parte de la Policía de Konoha. Pero hubo algo que le llamo más la atención que los policías, era un pelinegro con el cual cruzo sus ojos por un breve milisegundo, el cual lo miraba con irritación… no con el odio o desprecio habitual que veía en los habitantes de la hoja, si no como si hubiera hecho algo que le hubiera dado más trabajo del necesario.

Sin prestar más atención a la escena del crimen, siguió su camino sin parar hasta llegar a la academia, antes de dar un salto y caer justo frente de la entrada, llamando la atención de varios de los estudiantes que venían ingresando, los cuales solo los miraron de reojo antes de seguir su camino a sus respectivas salas de clases, cosa que la pareja de hermanos imito después que el rubio bajara a Hinami.

Una vez en su sala de clases, vio que solamente se encontraban cuatro personas dentro, todas estas compañeros de clases pertenecientes a los "Clanes Nobles de Konoha", nombre dado a los clanes que se encontraban en el "Top Ten" en ámbitos de poder, el cual se media con: el número de alumnos egresados de la academia en relatividad al número de miembros del clan, la efectividad de sus miembros en el campo, es decir, el número de misiones cumplidas exitosamente, tanto como en sus respectivos equipos, como en las misiones dadas a un clan especifico, y por último, el poder demostrado en los dos "Torneos" que se realizan, el Examen Chunin, siendo este realizados semestralmente, y el Torneo de Clanes que se realiza anualmente. (1)

En los exámenes Chunin se medía: Los participantes por Clan, los que pasan la primera y segunda prueba, su rendimiento en las semifinales, si logran pasar a las finales en que puesto quedan, y por último las habilidades tanto de sus respectivos clanes, como las desarrolladas individualmente. Esto también ayudaba que a que los nobles, al ver el poder y potencial mostrado por cada clan, mande su solicitudes al clan directamente, en vez de mandarlo al Hokage, siendo este proceso, si bien mucho más costoso, era un sistema más confiable, rápido y sobre todo más seguro.

Por otro lado, el Torneo de Clanes es un evento realizado en privado para los altos mandos del Consejo, tanto Shinobi como Civil, con el fin de decidir que clanes ascienden en el top y ganan un puesto directo en el consejo, pasando de estar en la Junta de Clanes Menores, una especie de sub-consejo ninja, en el cual los clanes menores daban sus quejas, propuestas y decisiones, para luego ser trasmitidas al Consejo Shinobi mediante un vocero. Si alguno de estos clanes gana los suficientes "puntos" como para entrar en el consejo, debe enfrentarse al Clan que está en el número diez, en una batalla formada por tres o cuatro equipos de cada clan, un equipo Genin que se enfrentara al equipo Genin del clan rival, lo mismo con los equipos Chunin y Jounin, en caso que ambos clanes tengan miembros en Anbu, se incluyen en esta batalla. En caso que sean tres equipos por cada clan, el que gana dos, se queda con el puesto, pero si se une el equipo Anbu, y ambos ganan dos encuentros, los Líderes de sus respectivos clanes deben enfrentarse entre sí. Pero este sistema no se limita a los clanes que quieran entrar al Top Ten, sino que también a los que ya están dentro, pero quieren seguir ascendiendo en los puestos.

Dejando de lado las explicaciones, centrémonos en los cuatro integrantes de estos clanes que se encontraban en el aula, todos sentados en los últimos pupitres.

En orden de pared hacia la ventana, primero tenemos a Shikamaru Nara, un joven de 12 años que está a las puertas de ser nombrado "Genio" debido a que a su corta edad, es el más inteligente entre los de su edad y más que varios Genin, siendo su CI aún más alto que el promedio de su clan, en su mente retiene docenas y docenas de estrategias que fue reuniendo atreves de libros, relatos y varios exámenes los cuales ha presenciado, la razón que se queda a las puertas, es que si no tiene nada que lo motive lo suficiente para hacer algo, simplemente no lo hace. Sus ropas consistían en un malla ajustada a su cuerpo y encima de ella tenía una chaqueta con mangas media largas de color gris con bordes de color verde, dicha chaqueta tenía en su espalda y en ambas mangas el símbolo de su clan en color azul oscuro.

Mas al medio se encuentran los gemelos Aburame, hijos del líder del clan ya mencionado, si bien Naruto no sabe mucho de ellos, según lo poco que ha descubierto, es que ambos poseen un buen trabajo en equipo, siendo Shino, el mayor, especializado en ataques a larga y media distancia, y Kama (2), la menor, una especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo muy raro entre los miembros del clan Aburame. Ambos vestían la misma ropa, sandalias estándar, unos pantalones cafés, ajustados en el caso de Kama, y una chaqueta gruesa de cuello alto, además de sus lentes de sol. Las únicas diferencias entre ambos, es que Kama tenía el pelo algo más largo, llegándole a los hombros, y era unos centímetros más baja que Shino.

Y por último, el heredero del Clan que actualmente se encuentras en el puesto dos del Top Ten, Sasuke Uchiha, un joven pelinegro con el cual había interactuado una que otra vez. El Uchiha era un joven si bien algo solitario, debido a lo que él le confesó una desconfianza hacia los civiles, aunque el motivo no se lo explico, tenía una personalidad fuerte y algo arrogante cuando se encontraba en confianza, cosa que solo hacía en presencia de unos pocos miembros de su clan, y algunos de los herederos. Sasuke mantenía cierta rivalidad con dos de los hijos del Hokage. Si bien no se podría decir que no le simpatizara, lo único que le molesto del Uchiha es un desprecio que ha visto en sus ojos de vez en cuando al ver a Hinami, aunque según el mismo le había dicho, no le tenía rencor o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo a ninguno de los dos por lo que sus padres le hicieron a Kushina.

Los hermanos Fueguchi entraron a la sala de clases, se dirigieron a los asientos, que se encontraban en la penúltima fila de las gradas que se encuentran al lado de la ventana (Recordemos que las salas de clases que nos muestran no tienen mesas y sillas, sino que son unas especies de gradas), no sin antes darles un leve movimiento de mano a los Aburame, cosa que respondieron con un asentimiento, cosa que repitió con el Uchiha, recibiendo la misma respuesta. Por el Nara no se molestó en saludarlo, el imposible que una persona dormida devuelva un saludo.

Ya en sus asientos, Naruto se quedó mirando por la ventana unos momentos antes de soltar un suspiro, solo le quedaban 4 meses de clases antes de graduarse de Genin. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un peso extra que se añadió a sus muslos, al dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar mencionado, vio a Hinami con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas, consiguiendo dormirse apenas termino de acomodarse.

-_No me sorprende que este cansada-_Pensó el rubio mirando la cara de su hermana, sin darse cuenta una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la inocente cara de su hermana, ignorante del mundo que se abrió a ambos el día de ayer-_Por más que Taka-san haya borrado sus recuerdos de ayer, su mente aún se encuentra estresada por lo que paso-_Eso fue lo único que había pedido a cambio de escuchar todo lo que Ken tenía que contarle, que Taka borrara la memoria de su hermana con el Sharingan que había utilizado para calmarlo, sabía que el Sharingan tenía esa capacidad, sus Genjutsus son lo suficientemente fuertes como para engañar por completo la mente de un adolecente, en los adultos no era tan eficaz, debido a que su mente estaba más desarrollada y por lo tanto era más compleja, pero a una niña de solo doce años como Hinami, debería ser mucho más fácil y efectivo.

Luego de asegurarse que su hermana se encontrara cómoda, nuevamente dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, admirando una gran porción de bosque que se encontraba entre el interior, y las afueras de la aldea, siendo este el único punto que no tenía protección de la muralla que envuelve toda Konoha, envés de atravesar el bosque, el cual cabe destacar que es bastante grande, el muro lo evita, dejando un espacio de unos 25 a 30 kilómetros en los cuales se encontraban los campos de entrenamientos, esforzando la vista un poco más, vio el famoso Bosque de la Muerte que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea.

Mientras veía el bosque, empezó a pensar todo lo que implicaba pertenecer al mundo en el cual se vio forzado a ingresar, un instinto animal que lo haría perder el control, el ya no poder pasear "tranquilo" por la aldea sin preocuparse por que otros Ghouls o esos "cazadores" que Kaneki-san había mencionado lo atacaran, tener que preocuparse por qué no lo descubrieran, ya que eso sería exterminio seguro para él, y por consecuencia a Hinami, además de…

-_Oyeeeee~ tengo hambreeee~. Préstame tu cuerpo_-

…una maldita voz en su cabeza.

-Ya te dije que no! Quieres que me atrapen?-Dijo el ojiazul con irritación, era la milésima vez que esa voz le pedía/exigía que le prestara su cuerpo en la mañana.

-_Si no quieres llamar la atención, dejaría de hablar en voz alta_-Comento casualmente la voz haciendo que el rubio se dé cuenta que casi todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el aula lo estaban mirando al haberlo escuchado discutiendo con el aire-_Por lo que veo, no duraremos más de dos días vivos si sigues así_-Ese comentario hizo que el rubio se irritara levemente.

Se estarán preguntando: de donde salió esa voz en su cabeza? Se volvió loco? Le sellaron algo? Es un alter ego? La respuesta a todas estas preguntas es "Casi aciertas". Según Kaneki-san le había explicado, esa voz en su cabeza es una manifestación de sus instintos Ghoul, fusionados con el odio que ha ido acumulando en los últimos cinco años, en palabras de Taka, es la consecuencia de despertar tus instintos en una situación traumática habiendo llevado una mala vida. Respondiendo a las preguntas: Se volvió loco? No se puede estar 100% cuerdo teniendo una voz en tu cabeza que te diga que te comas todo lo que vez. Le sellaron algo? Podría decirse, la manifestación de sus instintos se encuentra atrapado en su mente, aunque poco a poco sus instintos vas surgiendo, podría decirse que tiene una entidad sellada en su mente. Es un alter ego? Al ser también la manifestación de su odio, así que si, es un tipo de alter ego. (3)

-Lo único que quieres es que me maten…-Murmuro por lo bajo el de marcas en sus mejillas.

-_Eso es una mentira! M-E-N-T-I-R-A!_-Negó fervientemente la entidad sin nombre-_Te lo voy a explicar con una canción. Mmmm, ahhh, listo, un, dos, tres y dice__…_

_Yo soy tu_

_Tú eres yo_

_Estamos juntos hasta el final_

_No importa donde…_

-Cállate!-Grito el rubio al momento de dar un golpe a la mesa, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos, poniendo más nervioso al rubio, el cual simplemente cerro su ojo (recordando que el izquierdo no lo puede abrir ni aunque quisiera) y trato de ignorar el canto de sus instintos. Milagrosamente, ni Hinami ni Shikamaru despertaron con el fuerte grito.

Esa era la razón por la cual el rubio se estaba volviendo loco, al parecer su "otro yo" tenía la manía de cantar vez que tenía la oportunidad, algo que ya estaba aburriendo al rubio.

-Llego por quien lloraban!-Grito una voz desde la puerta, quitando las miradas que estaban puestas sobre el rubio, para dirigirlas a otro rubio que se encontraba en la puerta, acompañado por dos jóvenes más.

Naruto solo abrió levemente su ojo derecho y dirigió la vista hacia la puerta, y reconoció fácilmente a los tres, dos hombres y una mujer.

El rubio que entro gritando, era Memna Namikaze, el hiperactivo y medianamente arrogante segundo hijo del Hokage, tenía doce años y media algo más de un metro sesenta, vestía unas llamativas ropas que parecía más de noble que de ninja, eran unos pantalones azul marino sujetadas por un cinturón de lo que parecía cuero fino, llevaba una camisa blanca, la cual era casi cubierta en su totalidad por un terno azul a juego con sus pantalones, aunque a diferencia de sus pantalones, estos tenían varios adornos de colores naranjos y dorados. Era casi una copia a carbón de su padre, exceptuando por que en cada una de sus mejillas tenía una gruesa marca similar a las de Naruto, pero esta empezaba casi entre sus ojos y su nariz, y llegaba hasta la altura de su oreja.

A su lado se encontraba su hermana melliza, Akari Namikaze, una niña caprichosa y muy mimada, media poco menos de metro y medio, a diferencia de su hermano, ella vestía algo que se asemejaba más a un traje ninja, su vestimenta consistía de unos pantalones súper ajustados de color lavanda, marcando su si bien no tan desarrollado trasero, considerable para su edad, encima llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color blanco dejando sin abrochar los primeros 3 botones, dejando a la vista algo de su pecho AA. Ella a diferencia de su hermano, tenía el cabello de un rojo un poco menos intenso que su madre y los ojos azules de su padre. Su cabello le llegaba hasta media espalda y se encontraba suelto. Ella a diferencia de su hermano, tenía dos marcas casi a los bordes de sus mejillas, las cuales casi ni se notaban. Según muchos, ella sería igual a Kushina cuando creciera, aunque a diferencia de su madre, esta sí tendría ambos brazos.

Y el último miembro del grupo, el hermano mayor de los mellizos, Dan Namikaze de 14 años, Dan al igual que Naruto, había entrado después a la academia, aunque a diferencia del Fueguchi, a el sus padres lo obligaron, para que con sus hermanos formaran el "Equipo más fuerte". Dan a diferencia de sus hermanos, era un joven frio y solitario, mucho más que el heredero Uchiha. Su vestimenta constaba de un conjunto Anbu completo, con todo y mascara, la cual representaba a un mono y se encontraba en su cinturón. El al igual que Memna, había heredado los rasgos completos de uno de sus progenitores, siendo en su caso los de Kushina, pelo rojo y ojos morados. Él era el único entre sus hermanos que no tenía las marcas en sus mejillas.

Casi inmediatamente después que entraron, un grupo de estudiantes civiles se amontono en la entrada, siendo un grupo de niños y niñas que trato de hablar con Memna, el de Akari se conformaba únicamente por hombres cortejándola. Y Dan… el simplemente subió de un salto hasta su asiento al lado de Shikamaru.

A los pocos segundos, Iruka-sensei entro al aula, parando el escándalo y mandando a sentar a todos los alumnos. Memna se sentó detrás de Naruto, ubicándose al lado de Sasuke, y Akari dos puesto delante, quedando entre la heredera del clan Yamanaka, y la heredera del clan Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuuga respectivamente.

-Atención clase!-Llamo Iruka, consiguiendo la atención de todos menos Shikamaru que seguía durmiendo, a diferencia de Hinami que había despertado con el ruido causado por los Namikaze-Hoy nuevamente nos honra con su presencia un Chunin que ha sido mandado aquí en castigo por sus acciones-Informo el Umino, al momento que casi toda la clase daba un suspiro al saber de quien se trataba, el mismo que les había hecho compañía por lo menos una vez por semana durante las clases-Shisui, adelante-Casi al instante que el castaño dijo eso, una persona entro por la puerta.

Se trataba de una hermosa pelinegra que por su rostro, se decía que tendría unos quince o dieciséis años, aunque la figura de reloj de arena decía todo lo contrario, la chica vestía un top y minifalda de color azul marino, contrastando con su blanquecina piel. Basta decir que varios de los civiles tuvieron unas pequeñas "reacciones" al ver a la joven.

Al instante que entro, parecía estar buscando algo a alguien, cuando lo encontró dio un grito y se lanzó hacia el…

-Naruto-kyuuuuuun!-Exclamo con una vos bastante aguda mientras se lanzaba con los brazos abiertos hacia el mencionado solo para ser recibida con una…

_Paff!_

… patada en la cara que la mando a volar hacia el otro lado de la sala, cortesía del Fueguchi mayor.

Al impactar la pelinegra en la pared, una pequeña nube de humo blanco se levantó, antes de un pequeño sonido de algo cayendo al piso. Cuando la nube de humo se disipo, vieron algo que hizo que todos los que se habían sentido atraídos por la pelinegra se sintieran levemente asqueados y tuvieran ciertas dudas sobre si mismos.

En el lugar donde se supone que tenía que estar la pelinegra, se encontraba sentado en el piso un adolecente pelinegro, el cual se encontraba sobándose la mandíbula con una pequeña expresión de dolor. El joven en cuestión vestía una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo, con el símbolo de un abanico en la espalda, además de unos pantalones cortos y las sandalias shinobi estándar, y por último, unas vendas que cubrían su muslo izquierdo.

-Oye eso dolió! No tenías que reaccionar así, con un abraso bastaba!-Reclamo el pelinegro mientras apuntaba con su dedo al rubio, el cual se había vuelto a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Shisui, vuelves a hacer eso de nuevo, y te meto un kunai con etiqueta explosiva donde nunca volverá a ver el sol-Amenazo Naruto tratando de sonar lo más intimidante posible, cosa que con sus ropas nuevas y esa cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, estaba logrando.

-Kya! Naruto-kyun quiere jugar rudo!-Exclamo el reconocido como Shisui mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y se retorcía como un gusano.

-Shisui…-Murmuro el rubio mientras tapaba los ojos y oídos de Hinami, para confusión de esta-Me puedes decir por qué sigues asiendo que te devuelvan a la academia?-Pregunto cerrando los ojos y tratando de encontrar su lugar feliz, cosa muy difícil de hacer escuchando a Shisui por un lado y a su otro yo en el otro.

-_Vamos! Si usa el Henge de nuevo no habrá diferencia con una mujer! Aunque mejor inténtalo por atrás por si las dudas…_-Sugirió al momento de callarse por unos segundos-_El Henge te cambia solo por fuera o también te cambia por dentro?_-Obviamente su pregunta no fue respondida, ya que aunque el rubio supiera la respuesta, no se la diría.

-Por amor!-Respondió feliz mientras hacía un corazón con sus manos.

-Sensei-Llamo el rubio, captando la atención del moreno, que hasta ahora solo estaba viendo la escena tratando de descubrir si el pelinegro lo hacía solo en juego, o en verdad era gay.

-Que pasa Fueguchi?-Pregunto algo desconfiado, no quería que lo metieran en su jueguito.

-Por casualidad tiene una sello explosivo a mano?-Pregunto ganando un asentimiento del Umino, antes de sacar el objeto ya mencionado de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta táctica, para posteriormente amarrarla a un kunai y lanzarla hacia el rubio, el cual la atrapo sin problemas.

-Gracias…-Agradeció viendo el kunai con el sello adherido, no creía que su sensei se la daría así sin más, aunque no se quejaba-Hinami, escúchame bien-Empezó llamando la atención de su hermana-Cierra los ojos y tapate los oídos, no importa lo que creas oír, solo hazme caso sí?-Ordeno en tono suave, ganando un asentimiento algo curioso de la joven de ojos marrones, no sabía por qué su hermano le pedía eso, pero nunca dudaría de su hermano.

Viendo que su hermana había cumplido su orden, se paró y se dirigió donde se encontraba el Uchiha mayor retorciéndose como pervertido.

\- Shisui-kun~-Llamo en tono alegre y melodioso el rubio ya ubicado frente al mencionado.

-Nani?~-Pregunto en el mismo tono que el rubio, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

-Di Ahhh~-

-ParaHmh!-Su alegre pregunta se vio interrumpida por una mano que tapo su voz, mientras sentía como algo era empujado en su boca. Al abrir sus ojos vio al Fueguchi saltando hacia atrás, al igual que todos los otros alumnos cercanos, al centrar su vista en el ojiazul, se dio cuenta de algo…

Con su mano derecha estaba formando un sello…

Un sello que el mismo había usado varias veces…

El sello usado para detonar notas explosivas…

_PUF!_

-*Cof*Cof* Que mierda es eso? Tiza?*Cof*Cof*-Pregunto mientras tocia para sacar todo el polvo blanco que tenía en su boca y en parte de su garganta.

-No creían que en verdad le daría una nota explosiva cierto?-Pregunto el maestro viendo la mirada atónita de casi la totalidad de sus alumnos-Bien, ustedes vuelvan a sus puestos, la clase va a empezar!-Anuncio, al momento que los alumnos que habían saltado de sus asientos ante la aparente explosión, volvían a sus asientos, al igual que el Fueguchi y el Uchiha, el primero que volvió a su puesto al lado de la ventana, y el ultimo se sentó al lado de la Fueguchi menor.

Cuando las clases empezaron, el Fueguchi levanto a su hermana antes de posicionarla en su regazo, dejando un espacio entre Shisui y el. Dándole una mirada al Uchiha, la cual fue captada y entendida completamente, el pelinegro aplico un poco de chakra a una sección de sus "vendas" de su muslo derecho, al momento que una pequeña nube de humo surgió, seguida de una pequeña caja con una baraja de cartas.

-Apuesta?-Pregunto el de ojos negros.

-Mmm…-Normalmente sería una invitación a un restaurant o algo, pero con lo descubierto el día anterior, no podría comer comida normal, así que esa idea fue totalmente desechada-Tu qué quieres Hinami?-Pregunto mirando a su hermana, la cual hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a su hermano.

-Que puede ser…-Se preguntaba a sí misma, no quería una comida, quería algo que le sirviera más. Ropa? No. Algún libro? Podría ser. Un…-Un pergamino con un jutsu Doton!-Exclamo alegremente recibiendo una pequeña risita de su hermano, un asentimiento del pelinegro y varias miradas de sus compañeros al verlos sin prestar atención a la clase.

-Trato-Acepto el Uchiha-Y si yo gano…-

-Me pides algo yaoi y consigo una etiqueta de verdad-Amenazo el rubio con una mirada dura dirigida al Uchiha, el cual rio nervioso.

-Enserio esa imagen tienes de mí?-Dijo tratando de que Naruto dejara esa cara de malo, pero solo recibió un asentimiento del Fueguchi-Ah, qué tal un mástil? Esa patada que me diste me dolió más que las habituales, has estado entrenando?-Pregunto, a lo que el rubio solo asintió nuevamente en respuesta a ambas preguntas-Perfecto, que tal 5 de 9?-

-Empecemos-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio, al momento que Shisui barajaba las cartas, antes de reparte seis para él, y otras seis para los Fueguchi, las cuales Hinami tomo.

**Una hora después**

-Tienes un 3?-Pregunto el Uchiha mientras trataba de ver que cartas tenía la castaña en sus manos mediante la ventana, pero al estar sentada en el regazo del rubio, la espalda de este tapaba el reflejo.

-A pescar Shisui-san-Respondió alegremente la pequeña, ganando un gruñido del mencionado, antes de sacar una carta más, ya teniendo doce en su mano, mientras que la castaña solo tenía 4-Que numero dices ahora, Onii-chan?-Pregunto a su hermano, el cual se había mantenido casi en total silencio desde que había empezado el juego, solamente hablando cuando la pequeña le pedía ayuda.

-Que tal un… 7?-Sugirió, recibiendo un asentimiento de la persona que se encontraba en su regazo.

-Tiene un 7 Shisui-san?-La respuesta que recibió fue otro gruñido antes que el pelinegro tomara una carta de su mano, antes de ponerla frente a la castaña, la cual solo soltó una suave risita antes de tomarla y ponerla junto a otras 20 cartas que había ganado, mientras el adolecente solo tenía 3 ganadas.

Mientras ellos seguían jugando, Naruto estaba tratando de descifrar que es lo que le estaba pasando, apenas inicio la clase, sintió como si sus energías hubieran aumentado de golpe, para luego empezar a disminuir a una gran velocidad, cosa que se llevaba repitiendo toda la hora. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, no era su chakra el inestable, podía sentirlo corriendo perfectamente atreves de su cuerpo, esta energía que sentía se concentraba en la parte baja de su espalda, y se estaba extendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo.

-_Si no quieres que te descubran tapa tu ojo, se está volviendo negro_-Aviso la voz en su cabeza, la cual igual había sentido el ascenso y descenso de la energía del rubio.

-_Maldición-_Sin más que hacer que creer en la palabra de la voz, con su mano derecha tapo su ojo, antes de separar levemente sus dedos y vio algo que lo asusto, una intensa bruma roja lo estaba cubriendo, la cual aparentemente venía desde atrás, cuando volteo la vista para tratar de encontrar la fuente de esta, se encontró con que el emisor de esta energía era Memna, el cual al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de la energía que se estaba fugando de él.

Una vez identificada la fuente, intento encontrar hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo, ya que al parecer lo estaba usando a él como intermediario. Sin mucho esfuerzo encontró donde la bruma de energía iba a parar, Akari Namikaze.

-_Eso tiene sentido…_-Escucho hablar a la voz-_Si bien recordamos, en más de una ocasión hemos escuchado que el imbécil rubio y su hermana son los anfitriones del zorro_-Informo, al momento que el rubio con puntas marrones recordaba que Shisui hace un tiempo le había dicho de la condición de los mellizos, al igual que recordaba ese zorro gigantesco que ataco la aldea, puede que haya tenido solo tres años, pero nunca olvidaría la sensación que emitía el zorro.

-_Y que hace que esto tenga sentido?-_Pregunto mentalmente, ya había aprendido como comunicarse con su alter ego sin parecer un loco.

-_Simple, es imposible sellar una bestia de ese tamaño en un solo bebe, sin importar lo poderoso del sello, por lo que la solución más razonable es separar la conciencia del chakra y sallarlos por separado, el chakra sin conciencia no podría escapar, y la conciencia sin chakra no tendría la fuerza para hacerlo_-Explico su teoría, aunque había una cosa que no había dicho. (4)

-_Y entonces me está usando a mí como intermediario entre el chakra y la conciencia, porque el sello no permitiría que el chakra viaje directamente a la conciencia, lo que si pasara significaría que en muy poco tiempo la conciencia tendría de vuelta su chakra y no tendría problemas para escapar-_Concluyo el ojiazul.

-_Y tenemos un ganador! Felicidades señor, como premio puede escoger: la bella chica que se encuentra sentada en su regazo, o~, el control de una de nuestras Kagune!__ (Refiriéndose con Kagune a un tentáculo)__ Escoja con sabiduría señor, esta decisión puede ser de vida o muerte!_-Anuncio la feliz voz en su cabeza, haciendo que el rubio casi se atore con su propia saliva al escuchar los "premios".

-_Que mierda estas diciendo!-_Grito mentalmente mientras trataba de mantenerse calmado por fuera-_Como pones de premio a Hinami!-_Reclamo a su otro yo, cosa que aún lo tenía confundido por no saber cómo referirse a la voz, otro yo? Alter ego? Voz? Pronto le pondría un nombre.

-_Escuche que dijo Hinami? Muy bien la pequeña loli en sus piernas es toda suya!_-

_-Opción B-_Dijo/pensó antes de quedarse callado en espera de una respuesta.

-_Está seguro de querer cambia esa preciosura por un tentáculo negro?_-Pregunto haciendo que al rubio se le marcara una pequeña vena en su cabeza por el doble sentido en esa oración.

-_Si-_

_-__Bien, si esa es su elección, no me queda de otra!_-Menciono sin dejar esa voz alegre que tenía desde hace un rato.

-_Seguro que eres la "encarnación de mi odio"? Sinceramente pensé que me estarías diciendo cosas como "Mátalos a todos" o "Devora su carne"-_Pregunto mientras dudaba seriamente de lo dicho por su recién descubierto abuelo, lo que él le había dicho que sería su "alter ego" no se asemejaba en nada con lo que en verdad estaba haciendo.

-_Corrección, es "Manifestación de tus instintos, deseos y sentimientos". Para que tú lo entiendas, tu eres Tsun, yo soy Dere. Así que… Mmm? Quien habla? Es para ti_-Informo el pelirrubio pálido, confundiendo enormemente al rubio.

-_Qué cosa?-_

_-__Que más, la llamada… Si, si, ya atiende_-Hablo aparentemente a otra persona-_Vas a tomar la llamada? _-Pregunto ganando un pequeño asentimiento del confundido rubio-_Entonces…__-_

De repente, sintió como si todo su alrededor se empezaba a distorsionar, como si un remolino de agua negra se formara frente a él.

Antes que se diera cuenta, se encontraba frente a los que parecía ser un templo hecho de roca, sin más opción que ver que era, empezó a subir los escalones.

Una vez en la sima se dio cuenta que otras dos "entidades" se encontraban en la entrada del templo, el primero, era la "voz", la cual al igual que el día anterior se encontraba encadenada, aunque se veía menos restringida que la primera vez que la había visto, aunque ahora las cadenas no parecían estar unidas a nada, la punta de estas donde se supone que esta la pared, se encontraban flotando, mientas pequeñas ondas se generaban en donde desaparecían.

La otra… cosa, fue la que en verdad llamo la atención del rubio, era lo que parecía la mescla entre un zorro, un conejo y un humano, la quimera en cuestión era de un tamaño algo mayor a la de un zorro adulto, era de un color naranja fuerte casi en su totalidad, exceptuando por la parte interna de sus orejas y los bordes de sus ojos, a sus espaldas una cola tan o más grande que el tamaño del animal se meneaba con elegancia.

-**Sí que has crecido mocoso-**Comento casualmente el zorro.

-Te conozco?-Pregunto el rubio, antes de dar una mirada al ente encadenado, el cual solo levanto los hombros.

-**Hace unos doce años nos vimos, al parecer fuiste el único que soporto mi youki, aunque ahora que veo lo que eres, no me sorprende…**-Menciono el ser de nombre desconocido, mientras miraba al que se encontraba encadenado.

-Y tú eres…-

-**El gran Kyuubi no Yoko!-**Exclamo con orgullo el zorro.

-Un Kyuubi con una cola? Buen intento, estafador…-Murmuro por lo bajo el Fueguchi, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por los otros dos.

-**Dudas de mi palabra?-**Gruño el auto proclamado Kyuubi.

-No eres muy convincente, Ichibi-Respondió serio tensando ligeramente sus músculos al ver como el zorro hacia lo mismo, posiblemente preparándose para atacar.

-Ma ma, para que nos llamaste, Foxy?-Pregunto el joven de pupilas rojas, haciendo que ambos lo miraran.

-**Mira gaki, la cosa es simple, mientras trataban de sacarme de la aldea lance un poco de mi youki a un grupo de casas, entre ellas, la tuya-**Informo el zorro, llamando la atención de ambos rubios con el dato.

-Con qué propósito?-Interrogo el Fueguchi, si había lanzado eso llamado "youki" a su casa, alguna razón debe haber.

-**Sabía que me iban a sellar, así que utilice mi youki para tratar que hacer que algún humano lo absorba y se haga compatible con él, para ayudarme a escapar del sello, pero como vez, no hubo suerte-**Comento mientras miraba su única cola, además de su pequeño tamaño.

-Y lo que quieres que haga es…?-Cuestiono tratando de encontrar una razón para que el auto proclamado Kyuubi lo llamara.

-**Necesito que me des tu permiso para usar tu cuerpo como intermediario en el traspaso de chakra desde del rubio a mi anfitriona, así que… me harías ese favor?-**Pidió el ojirojo desviando levemente la mirada, no podía creer que le estaba pidiendo un favor a un humano.

-Me estas pidiendo… mi autorización?-Pregunto incrédulo-Pero si aun así estas usándome, para que querrías mi permiso?-Cuestiono sin ver la lógica en los pensamientos del Kyuubi.

-**No es lo mismo, así como lo estoy haciendo ahora, en cinco años con suerte he recuperado media cola de youki, pero si me das tu permiso mi youki podrá circular libremente y cuatro años ya tendré mis nueve colas y podre ser libre-**Explico a los rubios, los cuales solo asintieron. (5)

-Y en que nos beneficiaríamos nosotros? No le veo mucho negocio a dejar que nos utilices como herramientas y en cuatro años nos mates cuando te liberes -Si iban a hacer eso, definitivamente no lo harían gratis, algún beneficio tendrían que sacar de todo eso.

-**Aparte de una promesa de no atacarlos ni a ustedes ni a ninguno de sus amigos cuando me libere, en el transcurso de los años te daré el equivalente a media cola en youki, el cual podrás usar libremente, y si quieres unos consejos de cómo utilizarlo bien, que dices?-**Ofreció con una afilada sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, no había forma que alguien se negara a ese negocio.

-Y esa media cola de "youki", cuanto serian en chakra?-Si bien había entendido que ese tal "youki" era lo que parecía ser el equivalente al chakra en los Bijuus y Ghouls, no sabía cuánto era.

-**Veamos… creo que media cola seria el doble las reservas de chakra de un Kage en su máximo esplendor-**Respondió Kyuubi en pose pensativa, el youki y el chakra si bien compartían ciertas similitudes, eran bastantes diferentes como para medirlos con el mismo vaso.

-Interesante, interesante…-Murmuro el ojirojo-Dime, aparte de ese youki que nos darás, hay algún otro beneficio o algo malo que nos pueda pasar? Como que nos salgan orejas de zorro o algo así?-

-**No lo creo… La única manifestación física que podría ocurrir son marcas en la mejillas, cosas que ya tienes-**Señalo el Yoko, al momento que el rubio entendía por qué tenía esas marcas en sus mejillas.

-Entonces trato!**-**Exclamo con su alegre voz mientras estiraba la mano hacia el zorro, el cual mostró sus colmillos mientras dirigía su pata hacia la mano.

-No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero el cuerpo es mío-Hablo el rubio luego de meditarlo por unos segundos-Si yo no digo que sí, te quedaras encerrado aquí hasta que Akari Namikaze muera-Dijo al momento que el zorro le dirigía una mirada nada amigable.

-**Que más quieres?-**

-El control total del youki que me darás-Respondió sin vacilar-Sé que tu controlas tu youki, de otra manera no podrías haberlo manejado desde el cuerpo de Memna Namikaze hasta el de Akari Namikaze, que me asegura que cuando use tu youki no me vuelva loco…-

-Más de lo que estás?-

-… y me uses para matar a los Namikaze y así liberarte?-Interrogo el rubio de puntas castañas, no era por sonar paranoico, pero si estaba haciendo un trato con lo que se definía "un zorro hecho de maldad y chakra", no le daba mucha confianza.

-Uhh, parece que alguien aprendió a usar la cabeza-

-**Tsk, bien**-

-Entonces…-Dijo el rubio mientras extendía su mano hacia el zorro-A sido un placer hacer negocios contigo-Al momento de decir eso, una sonrisa tanto, o más afilada que la del zorro se formó en sus labios, al momento que el zorro le daba la pata.

-**Ahora lárguense-**Dijo cortante el zorro al momento que un remolino se formaba detrás de ambos rubios, antes que esto desaparecieran-**Tsk, mocoso listo…-**Murmuro antes de dirigirse hacia el interior del templo.

Con los rubios, cuando el remolino se los trago, inmediatamente aparecieron en la "habitación" en la cual se habían encontrado por primera vez, estando el joven ojirojo, atado nuevamente a la pared por medio de las cadenas.

-Que fue eso?-Pregunto apenas llegaron, consiguiendo una mirada confusa de parte del ojiazul-Ya sabes, ese "A sido un placer hacer negocios contigo"-Imito la sonrisa y el tono que había hecho su anfitrión hace escasos momentos.

-No lo sé, solamente salió-Respondió sin darle mucha importancia-Tonaru-

-Eh?-

-Así te voy a llamar, Tonaru…-Anuncio mientras las paredes poco a poco empezaban a desintegrarse, dejando ver de a poco a poco el aula.

-Solo pusiste el To de Naruto al principio y listo?-Pregunto ganando un encogimiento de hombros de Naruto.

-Es mejor a decirte "voz"-Dijo al momento que toda la habitación había desaparecido, y él se encontraba nuevamente sentado con Hinami en su regazo.

-Tsk, perdí de nuevo…-Escucho el murmullo del Uchiha mientras botaba su última carta.

-Je je, Onii-chan, el fin de semana me ayudas a practicar mi nuevo jutsu?-Pregunto Hinami al momento de voltearse a ver a su hermano.

-Por supuesto Hinami-

-Y yo puedo ir?-Pidió Shisui, ganando un asentimiento de la Fueguchi menor, si con su hermano le sería más fácil aprenderlo, con Shisui, un Chunin, le sería mucho más fácil.

-Muy bien clase, tienen 20 minutos de descanso, luego sigue la clase de estrategia y tácticas-Informo el moreno mientras tomaba el libro de clases y se retiraba de la sala de clases, seguido de casi la totalidad de los alumnos.

**Ese mismo día, 18:00 hrs, Plaza de Konoha.**

Nuevamente, los hermanos Fueguchi se encontraban en la plaza de Konoha, mientras la menor jugaba en los columpios y demás juegos, era vigilada de cerca por su hermano, el cual se encontraba recostado en un árbol acompañado de Shisui.

-Y por cuanto te suspendieron esta vez?-Pregunto el rubio sin apartar la mirada de su hermana.

-Mmm… dos o tres días…-Respondió perezosamente el pelinegro, el cual se encontraba sentado al lado de Naruto.

-Pensé que había sido por más tiempo…-Murmuro el rubio, generalmente Shisui era suspendido de actividades shinobi por una semana, en la cual era mandado a la academia uno o dos días, y el resto tenía que hacer servicio comunitario-Y de dónde sacaras el pergamino?-

-Hace unos días Gekko-sensei me ofreció unos pergaminos de Doton y Suiton que había encontrado en una misión-Respondió recordando los pergaminos que su sensei les había ofrecido a él y sus dos compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos era afín a los elementos de los Jutsus-Quieres que te traiga el Suiton?-Ofreció a su amigo, ya sabiendo la afinidad elemental de este, el mismo era el que le había dado el papel de chakra y lo estaba ayudando con su control elemental.

-Harías eso?-Pregunto apartando la mirada de su hermana y dirigiéndola a Shisui, el cual asintió-Te lo encargo entonces-

-Mira es Neji…-Dijo mientras veía al castaño mencionado, el cual se estaba acercando a la zona de juegos de la plaza, unos pasos adelante se encontraba una pequeña niña uno o dos años menor que Hinami.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la zona de juegos, la niña se dirigió a uno de los columpios, el cual se encontraba al lado del que estaba usando Hinami.

-Oi Neji! Ven aquí!-Llamo el rubio, captando la atención del mencionado, este le dio una mirada a la joven de nombre desconocido, la cual solo asintió e inmediatamente el castaño se dirigió hacia el dúo de adolescentes.

Neji era un chico de 14 años con una piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta. Sus ojos son de color blanco, con un tono más cercano al lila claro. Vestía una chaqueta beige, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules. Llevaba vendado su brazo y su pierna derechos; además, de portar dos bolsas con armas Ninja en su pierna derecha y en la cintura. Por último, su banda ninja se encontraba atada en su frente.

-Cuando volviste?-Pregunto Shisui mirando al recién llegado, el cual siguió su camino y se recostó al lado izquierdo del rubio.

-Hoy al medio día… La misión fue una molestia, el cliente creía que por pagarnos haríamos lo que él quisiera, Tenten casi lo mata cuando trato de ligar con ella…-Conto el joven de ojos lavanda, mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia el rubio y el pelinegro, ahí se dio cuenta de algo-Que te paso en el ojo?-Pregunto viendo la herida ya cicatrizada que se encontraba en el ojo izquierdo del rubio, Shisui igual estaba curioso de esa herida, pero no había encontrado el momento para preguntarle.

-Unos imbéciles quemaron nuestra casa y nos atacaron ayer…-Respondió ganando una mirada sorprendida de ambos adolescentes-Y uno de ellos era ninja y casi me encaja un kunai en el ojo, por suerte alcance a esquivarlo-Mintió a medias, obviamente no iba a contar la verdad de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Hombre…-Murmuro atónito el pelinegro, sabía que Naruto se podría defender a si mismo hasta de un Chunin de bajo nivel, pero él dijo "nos atacaron" ósea que…-Y Hinami-chan está bien?-Pregunto mientras trataba de recordar si la castaña había mostrado signos de tristeza o algo durante el día.

-Sí, la noquee apenas vi el fuego y la cargue mientras escapaba…-Respondió el rubio, internamente feliz de que el Uchiha y el Hyuuga se preocuparan por él y su hermana-Y cuando me alcanzaron, ya había dejado a Hinami con Kaneki-san-Concluyo su historia, al momento que los jóvenes que se encontraban recostados a su lado soltaban un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Y reconociste quien fue?-Pregunto el castaño, si lo había hecho, entonces podría denunciarlos y hacer que pagaran por la casa.

-Creo que era un Chunin, tenía un chaleco táctico, pero no alcance a reconocerlo por la oscuridad, además que escapo cuando se dio cuenta que iba a perder-Si hubieran sido otras personas, no habrían creído que un estudiante de academia venciera a un Chunin, pero ambos sabían de lo que el rubio era capaz, lo habían visto y ayudado a entrenar desde que el Fueguchi tenía 10 años, sabían que si se lo proponía podría vencer a un Chunin.

-Me tengo que ir…-Aviso el Hyuuga mientras veía que la niña con la que había llegado se paraba del juego y lo miraba-Hanabi-sama quiere volver a casa-Comento al momento de pararse.

-Hanabi-sama?-Pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño oscuro.

-La segunda hija de Hiashi-sama-Informo Neji-Soy su guardián cuando no estoy de misión, si me disculpan…-Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano que se posiciono en su hombro-Naruto?-

-Te acompaño a la Casa Hyuuga?-Pregunto el rubio, ganando una mirada extrañada de ambos jóvenes de pelo oscuro-Tengo que pasar a comprar unos cables ninja a la tienda que esta de camino a tu casa, así que mejor ir ahora-Explico, ganando un asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa de Neji-Me harías el favor de acompañar a Hinami a la cafetería Anteiku que está a unas calles de aquí? El dueño nos está alojando-Pidió mientras dirigía su mirada al Uchiha.

-Claro, no hay problema-

-Gracias… Ah, Shisui -Llamo al pelinegro, el cual ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la Fueguchi menor-No le digas sobre lo de la casa, aun no lo sabe-Pidió con total seriedad, ganando un asentimiento del miembro del clan Uchiha, antes que este volviera a dirigirse hacia la castaña, luego de una pequeña charla, Hinami dirigió su vista hacia su hermano, el cual solo asintió, sin más que hacer, siguió al amigo de su hermano en camino a la cafetería.

-Vamos, no quiero que Hanabi-sama se enfade-Comento con cierta gracia en su voz mientras se dirigía hacia la segunda hija del Clan Hyuuga, seguido de cerca por el rubio.

-Quien es este?-Pregunto cortante la pequeña, nombrada anteriormente como Hanabi. Cuando el rubio llego a su lado, la vio bien. Hanabi tiene el pelo largo y de color marrón oscuro, cejas finas y los ojos típicos del Clan Hyuuga. Viste un traje negro, compuesto por una blusa sin mangas y pantalones, además de las sandalias azules típicas de los ninjas.

-Soy Naruto Fueguchi, un amigo de su guardián, espero que permita a este humilde campesino acompañarlos en su trayecto hacia su hogar, _My Lady_-Respondió algo burlón el rubio, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Este es el Siscon del que me habías hablado hace un tiempo?-Pregunto mirando a su guardián, ignorando al rubio que casi se cae al ser llamado "Siscon".

-Bueno…-Murmuro algo nervioso, no creía que Hanabi le estaba prestando atención cuando menciono al rubio y lo llamo siscon.

-Neji, se puede saber que le estas diciendo de mi a la señorita?-Interrogo con una sonrisa el rubio, tratando de enmascarar su ira.

-Solo te mencione hace un tiempo y dije que querías mucho a tu hermana… Cierto, Hanabi-sama?-La mencionada solo levanto los hombros antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia donde estaba su hogar.

Sin más opción que seguirla, ambos adolecentes empezaron a caminar detrás de Hanabi, mientras hablaban de la misión del castaño, sin darse cuenta que la pequeña tenía su Kekkei Gekai activado, mirando al rubio, creía haberlo visto en otra parte, pero no recordaba donde.

-_Saca a la niña de ahí!_-El nombrado Tonaru grito en la cabeza del rubio, el cual de un salto hizo lo dicho.

A escasos dos segundos después que el rubio tomara a la Hyuuga en estilo nupcial y diera un salto para alejarse, una persona callo justo donde anteriormente estaba la menor, dando un golpe al piso y levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

-_Algo viene desde tu espalda!_-Advirtió el ojirojo, haciendo que el rubio diera un pequeño salto hacia la izquierda, esquivando por poco unos pequeños pero mortales cristales-_Son Ghouls_**-**Informo al ver esos pequeños cristales, típicos de los necrófagos tipo Ukaku.

-Hanabi-sama! Naruto!-Grito el Hyuuga al ver que habían sido atacados, casi inmediatamente después que grito, el rubio cayó de un salto al frente de él.

-Neji, llévate a Hanabi a un lugar seguro, si llegas a la finca Hyuuga pídele que manden ayuda-Ordeno sin dar lugar a reclamos, Neji solo asintió antes de tomar a Hanabi y saltar hacia un tejado, para emprender marcha hacia la Casa de su clan.

Inmediatamente después que el castaño dio un salto, siguiendo la orden de Tonaru de concentrar algo de youki en su espalda, cosa que con facilidad hizo, un tentáculo negro surgió, sin rasgar sus ropas debido a que estas eran hechas especialmente para usuarios de Rinkaku.

-_Qué es eso?-_Se preguntó la castaña menor, viendo con su Byakugan como el tentáculo surgía de la espalda baja del rubio, justo antes de salir de su rango de percepción.

Con el rubio, este se encontraba viendo como la nube de polvo de dispersaba, dejándole ver a uno de los atacantes, este era un hombre de unos 20 años como mucho, de pelo marrón claro y el Kakugan activado, el atacante no llevaba camisa, dejando ver su medianamente esculpido cuerpo, mientras que saliendo casi desde su cintura, se encontraba una Kagune con un parecido a una cola de color verde claro, la cual a medida que avanzaba más gruesa se hacía. En su rostro se encontraba una máscara blanca que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, dejando un pequeño espacio para su boca.

Casi inmediatamente después, una chica callo al lado de él, ella vestía un manto de cuerpo completo, aunque se podía ver que llevaba unos pantalones hasta la rodilla. Ella tenía el pelo rubio opaco, algo gris. En la parte alta de su espalda, se encontraban lo que parecía ser una parte de la mandíbula de una planta carnívora de color verde oscuro, con algunos destellos purpuras. En su caso, la máscara de color cubría la parte superior de su rostro, llegando hasta la punta de la nariz. Igualmente su Kakugan se encontraba activado.

-Quienes son ustedes?-Interrogo el rubio con una mirada seria, mientras se ponía en una pose de batalla medianamente callejera, pero bien pulida, sus puños se encontraban con sus dedos anulares se encontraban levemente levantados, en busca de causar más daño al impactar lo golpes.

-_Es imposible que puedas con los dos al mismo tiempo y menos ganarles, escúchame bien y haz lo que te digo_-Ordeno el habitante de la mente del rubio, sin embargo fue ignorado, el rubio estaba demasiado ocupado analizando a sus oponentes.

-Ja, un Ghoul sin mascara? Eso es suicidio. Tu que dices, Kuro? De él fue que se sintió ese youki ayer, cierto?-Pregunto el hombre mientras miraba de reojo a la llamada "Kuro".

-No hay duda…-Murmuro la peligris, viendo directamente al rubio-Aunque una sola Kagune? Me parece un crio arrogante, no lo crees, Shiro?-Pregunto a su presumiblemente compañero, el cual asintió con la cabeza mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo, mientras que su Kagune se apoyaba en el suelo-Acabalo-Ordeno al momento que "Shiro" se lanzaba hacia el rubio, impulsándose con sus manos y su Kagune, llegando en cosa de segundos al rubio.

Sin poder defenderse, el rubio recibe una potente patada en su costado izquierdo, el cual lo levanto del suelo y lo lanzo en sentido contrario, sin embargo fue detenido por el apéndice verde, el cual lo lanzo de un golpe de vuelta hacia el castaño, este ni siquiera dudo en darle un golpe en el rostro, antes de detenerlo desde el cuello, para posteriormente lanzarlo al piso y pisarle la espalda, ejerciendo fuerza con tal de mantenerlo que el suelo, mientras su Kagune tenía atrapada la del rubio.

-No es más que un imbécil con demasiado youki-Comento el castaño a su compañera, la cual solo asintió-Vamos a ver cuánto resiste…-Murmuro mientras ejercía más presión en la espalda del ojiazul, podía escuchar perfectamente la columna del adolecente crujir.

-_Tan débil soy?_-Se preguntaba el rubio internamente, tratando de no gritar de dolor-_Este es el nivel de un Ghoul? Esta es la realidad… del mundo en el que he entrado?_-

_(Si quieren pongan la canción Manafest – Imposible (6))_

_Crying and hiding this feeling  
running and fighting for freedom_

_Crying and hiding this feeling  
running and fighting for freedom_

_Crying and hiding this feeling  
Running and fighting for freedom_

El suave susurro poco a poco iba ganando intensidad, fuerza y consistencia.

_This is the last time, I'll cry lullabies  
All night can't sleep I hear the floors creek_

La presión ejercida sobre su espalda, fue tanta que poco a poco el piso se fue rompiendo, antes que el rubio fuera levantado los la Kagune de Shiro, lanzándolo directamente hacia Kuro.

_I feel shadows in my room  
My friends find another bruise  
I'm a end up on the news  
I just don't know what to do_

Al llegar a la peligris, fue parado nuevamente por un puño que se incrusto en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, seguido de una pequeña combinación de patadas, golpes y por ultimo tres cristales que se clavaron en su estómago.

-_Ayúdenme… Ayúdenme…-_Suplicaba internamente, ya no pudiendo aguantar los pequeños quejidos que se escapaban de su garganta, además de unas pequeñas lágrimas que surgían de los bordes de sus ojos.

_God I'm calling you  
Send an angel send two  
I want a move but I'm trapped in the other room  
I know you hear me clearly I'm weary  
Come and fill me with your power heal me_

-_Ya que me lo pides así…_-Escucho la voz de sus instintos hablarle, justo antes que una gran corriente de youki corriera por su cuerpo, sanando casi inmediatamente los hematomas y heridas causadas por los cristales, al mismo tiempo que su ojo se abría de golpe al sentir sus instintos saliendo a luz, la sed de sangre, las ganas de desgarrar la carne de sus oponentes, y el sentimiento más fuerte que lo estaba golpeando… la ira de no tener las capacidades de protegerse, y por ende, no poder proteger a sus seres queridos, más específicamente… Hinami.

Casi inmediatamente dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de la peligris e irguiéndose, preparado para el ataque.

_It seems impossible for me to let this go  
Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control  
Take everything you need, take every part of me  
Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_

-_Hacia tu izquierda y rodillazo!_-Exclamo la voz en su cabeza, cosa que el rubio no dudo en hacer, volteándose ligeramente hacia su izquierda, para al siguiente segundo levantar su rodilla, dándole de llevo al estómago de Shiro, haciendo que este se queje levemente, antes de dirigir su Kagune hacia el rubio.

Al ver el inminente ataque, el rubio dirigió su propia Kagune para bloquear y desviar el ataque, para casi inmediatamente usar sus brazos para bloquear una patada del castaño.

Sin tener tiempo para relajarse, dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, por órdenes de sus instintos, para esquivar una serie de proyectiles de color verde, los cuales se deshicieron en el aire antes de llegar al usuario de Bikaku.

_I got to get away  
got a break away  
Got to find away  
Got to break the chains  
Take me  
Before I lose control  
Before I lose control  
It seems impossible  
It's not impossible_

-_Necesitas más ayuda?_-Pregunto Tonaru, recibiendo un asentimiento mental del rubio, al momento que este dio la señal de aprobación, las cadenas de sus brazos y piernas se aflojaron aproximadamente dos centímetros.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, el ojo del rubio se tiño de negro, al mismo tiempo que su pupila se contrajo y cambio de color azul a un rojo intenso. Inmediatamente después, a una velocidad que podría compararse con la de un Chunin de nivel alto, se lanzó hacia Shiro, haciendo que su Kagune rodee a la de su rival, moviéndola escasos centímetros, pero suficiente para que el rubio se colara en su defensa y lanzo un ponente golpe en el costado izquierdo del hombre, seguido de cuatro más dispersos en el pecho y estomago del pali marrón, antes de soltar la Kagune de su oponente, para luego poner una mano en el hombro del Ghoul, apoyándose en este para dar un salto hacia la espalda de Shiro, no sin antes dar una estocada con su Kagune en el centro de la espalda del usuario de Bikaku.

Sin embargo, no pudo saborear su victoria al sentir un rasguño en su brazo izquierdo, seguido de un golpe en su rostro, cortesía de Kuro, el cual lo mando a volar hacia una de las casas cercanas, seguido de 7 proyectiles verdes, de los cuales solo dos le dieron, uno dándole un corte en el brazo derecho, y el otro clavándose en su muslo izquierdo. La fémina lamio la sangre que había quedado en sus uñas.

_I'm tired so tired of walking through this fire  
If you want to find me I'll be here in my room  
I'm thinking your drinking,  
Need to get out before you start swinging  
Wish I could show you all the pain inside me_

-Esto duele…-Murmuro el rubio mientras se sacaba el cristal que se encontraba alojado en su muslo, herida la cual, al igual que la de su brazo, sano casi de inmediato.

Ya teniendo un plan de acción, el rubio dio un pequeño salto, esquivando por escasos centímetros el apéndice verde, sobre el cual se paró y empezó a correr encima de él, con destino al dueño del apéndice. Sin embargo, a mitad de su trayecto, Kuro apareció detrás de el en un arranque de velocidad, al momento que el rubio volteaba y se impulsaba hacia la peligris, sorprendiendo a esta, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, seguido de dos estocadas, una en el hombro derecho, y la otra a la altura del riñón, para luego darle una patada en el costado derecho, votándola de la Kagune y haciendo que esta impacto en el suelo.

_It seems impossible for me to let this go  
Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

-Kuro!-Exclamo con preocupación el castaño, antes de mirar con odio puro a su oponente, al momento de retraer su Kagune, y usarla para impulsarse y atacar al rubio, sin embargo, al momento de dar el golpe, el rubio se deshizo en el aire, como un espejismo.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el rubio apareció justo debajo de él, al momento de usar su Kagune para darle una potente estocada en la cintura, la cual lo atravesó, para luego darle un golpe en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

_Take everything you need, take every part of me  
Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_

-*Cof*Cof*-El ojirojo veía incrédulo como sangre salía de su boca, además que su Kagune había desaparecido, debido a la estocada del rubio, la cual rompió su Kakuhou-No… aléjate!-Grito asustado el castaño viendo como el rubio se volvía a acercar hacia él, con su Kagune balanceándose a sus espaldas-No me mates…-Suplico mientras trataba de escapar, cosa que se le vio totalmente imposible al sentir su muslo izquierdo atravesado por la Kagune del, ahora, ojirojo.

-Tú me hubieras concedido ese deseo?-Pregunto al momento que su ojo izquierdo se abría, ya sanado debido a la regeneración activa por el youki que recorría su cuerpo. El hombre perdió su Kakugan, revelando unos ojos castaño claro, los cuales lo miraban con miedo, al momento de asentir fervientemente-Mentiroso-Murmuro el rubio mientras levantaba al oji marrón con su Kagune, levantándolo unos cinco metros en el aire.

_I got to get away  
Got a break away  
Got to find away_

Mientras el castaño se encontraba en el aire, con su Kagune le dio un leve corte directamente sobre el corazón, antes de empalarlo justo en medio del estómago, para posteriormente posicionarlo frente al rubio.

_Got to break the chains  
Before I lose control  
Before I lose control_

-Muere…-Susurro al momento de poner sus dedos sobre la herida ubicada sobre el corazón, insertándolos poco a poco, para dolor del Ghoul mayor, antes que su mano se adentrara por completo en el pecho del hombre, casi inmediatamente el adolecente encontró que estaba buscando, el corazón de Shiro.

-No…-La suplica del hombre fue interrumpida por la sangre que surgió desde su garganta, antes que sus ojos perdieran su brillo y su cuerpo se aflojara totalmente.

Una vez viendo su trabajo completado, el rubio saco su mano del pecho del ahora cadáver, la cual se encontraba totalmente manchada de sangre, antes de retirar su Kagune, haciendo que el cuerpo caiga pesadamente al suelo.

_It seems imposible_

-Shiro…-Escucho un susurro a sus espaldas, el cual provenía de la joven, mirando en shock el cuerpo sin vida del que fue su compañero-Maldito bas… tar… do…-Su voz fue muriendo poco a poco al ver la Kagune del rubio clavada unos pocos centímetros bajo su cuello, podía sentir su Kakuhou rompiéndose.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, la Kagune la levanto al igual que lo hizo con su compañero, posicionándola frente al joven Ghoul, el cual puso sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, antes de ejercer presión, ella misma podía sentir como su cráneo poco a poco comenzaba a ceder.

_Crack_

El sonido de huesos rompiéndose llego a los oídos del rubio, al momento de sentir un caliente líquido que bañaba sus manos, por fuera no parecía haber cambios, pero internamente, su cráneo estaba destrozado.

_It's not imposible_

Ya sin más que hacer, soltó el cuerpo que cayo inerte al piso, para posteriormente proceder a marcharse, pero…

-BASTARDO!-Escucho un grito, y sin previo aviso, fue abordado por un hombre de unos cuarenta años, el cual no llevaba una máscara, pero pudo notar tres tentáculos que salían de la parte baja de su espalda.

Sin poder reaccionar, fue mandado a suelo, y posteriormente atrapado por el hombre, el cual envolvió un tentáculo en cada una de sus piernas, y el restante envolvió la Kagune del rubio, mientras que con sus manos restringió el movimiento de sus brazos.

-Mis hijos…-Susurro viendo los cadáveres que se encontraban tirados en el piso-Los mataste!-Le grito al rubio, el cual al parecer había perdido su "impulso" y estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de pasarse con el uso del youki-Te matare… devorare tu carne…-Murmuro al momento de abrir la boca y dirigirla poco a poco al cuello del rubio.

Este se encontraba forcejeando, tratando de zafarse del agarre del despachado padre, en eso recuerda algo que Iruka menciono en la clase de estrategia y táctica de hoy…

-_Algunos ninjas usan su chakra para fortalecer sus músculos y así ganar más fuerza…-_

Sin tener nada que perder, concentro la mayor cantidad, tanto chakra como youki, en su brazo derecho, justo antes que el Ghoul mayor lo mordiera, logró zafar el agarre de su brazo derecho, para usar su mano derecha en tapar la boca del Ghoul y hacerlo retroceder poco a poco.

Sin embargo, desconocido para ambos, una pequeña llama negra se formó en la palma del rubio, para que a los pocos segundos…

_BOOM_

Una pequeña explosión se escuchara, cuando Naruto busco la fuente de esta, se dio cuenta que la cabeza del necrófago ya no estaba, en su lugar solo había sangre saliendo desde sus vías sanguíneas, liquido el cual estaba manchando al rubio.

Dando un último esfuerzo, se sacó al cadáver de encima, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado.

Naruto trato de pararse, cosa que con dificultad logro, aun así su vista se encontraba borrosa, pero aun así pudo distinguir la silueta de un Anbu que apareció frente a él.

-Te dije que no causaras problemas-Regaño una voz que le resulto bastante familiar al rubio.

-Taka-san…-Lo último que vio fue una nube de humo, antes que otra Taka se acercara a él y se lo echara al hombro, para luego sentir como se alejaban rápidamente de la escena, seguramente con dirección a la cafetería.

**Y Corte! Ah, como extrañaba escribir. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les aviso que las próximas dos o tres actualizaciones serán de este fic, la razón de esto la podrán encontrar en mi perfil, ahora pasemos a unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**1.- Los que han jugado un MMO con gremios o clanes, piensen en el Examen Chunin como las misiones que se usan para ganar honor, y el Torneo de Clanes, como un "GvG", o un Gremio versus Gremio, una batalla entre dos o más gremio por el control de un territorio**

**2.- El nombre de la hermana de Shino, Kama, es una abreviación de Kamakiri, que vendría siendo Mantis en japonés. Creo que con esto podrán deducir por que se especializa en cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**3.- Algo parecido a lo que Rize representaba para Kaneki**

**4.- Pongamos de ejemplo un cuerpo humano, el cuerpo representa el chakra, y la mente la conciencia, sin mente el cuerpo es solo un montón de carne, y sin cuerpo, una mente simplemente no podría hacer nada**

**5.- Imaginen una fuente de agua, este está conectado mediante una cañería a un estanque vacío, la fuente manda agua al estanque, pero la cañería se encuentra tapada (en este caso siendo rechazo mental), haciendo que solo pequeñas cantidades de agua puedan pasar, pero si la cañería se desbloquea (El cuerpo de Naruto acepta el youki y lo deja circular libremente) en cosa de tiempo el agua pasara de la fuente al estanque.**

**6.- Aquí les dejo los links de las letras: www .musica com/ letras .asp?letra=1593115 Letra en inglés, cambiando el ultimo numero por 2050742 es la en español.**

**Ah, y para los que no estén tan familiarizados con Tokyo Ghoul y no hayan entendidos algunos de los conceptos, aquí les dejo el enlace en español a la página donde se explican la mayoría de los conceptos: es. tokyo-ghoul-la .wikia com /wiki/Kagune**

**Que les pareció el capítulo? Les gusto? En este capítulo vimos varias cosas que influirán en el futuro de la historia. Estuvo buena la pelea? O le falto fluidez? Que les pareció la canción para ambientar la batalla?**

**Antes que se me olvide, en unos días me cambiare el nombre a Sekigan no Okami, ya que varios me andan molestando (no en el mal sentido) que mi nombre significa Ojos del Lobo, así que pronto corregiré ese error.**

**Por ultimo, les tengo dos preguntas, tienen alguna sugerencia para el titulo? Creo que el nombre solo viene para el primer capitulo, aunque teniendo en cuenta a Tonaru, si podría tener algo mas de sentido. Y la otra es, tienen alguna sugerencia para la mascara de Naruto? Tenia pensado una mascara Oni (Busquen Oni Teen Wolf), pero no estoy seguro, si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en dármela.**

**Sin más que decirles, espero leerlos pronto (Dejen reviews :D).**

**Att.: Sekigan no Okami/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


	3. Hambre

**Voces en mi interior**

**Muuuuy buenas a todos! Agradezco mucho que aún se acuerden de este lobo! Bien, no tengo mucho que decir ahora, así que pasemos directo a Escuchando al pueblo, ah, aquí solo responderé a los Guest, a los usuarios registrados ya les mande su respectivo PM respondiendo a su review.**

**Enightmare: Seh, me fui para el otro barrio por un rato, imagínate el susto que les di a los paramédicos cuando me desperté en la camillas mientras me llevaban a la ambulancia para llevarme al SML, me despierto unas horas después y me quedo sin órganos xD Je, no te preocupes, no me ofendo, y agradezco mucho que me hayas esperado durante todo este tiempo, y sobre los capítulos, oremos por que así sea.**

**Una pequeña observación, unos cuantos me preguntaron por PM que es un necrófago, en pocas palabras, es una criatura o persona que come carne de otros seres, los Ghouls están clasificados como Necrofagos, si quieren saber más busquen en Wikipedia.**

**Y por último, una aclaración: Shisui no es gay! Solo son juegos entre Naruto y el, para aclarar una de las dudas que me llego por Pm y creo que a más de uno le surgió la misma pregunta. Repito, solo es un juego entre ellos, un elemento cómico. Aclarado esto, pasemos al capitulo**

**Capítulo 3: Hambre**

En una habitación, ubicada en el terreno de cierto clan ninja, se encontraba Naruto acostado en una cama sencilla, aparentemente desnudo, pues, hasta donde se podía ver, se encontraba sin camisa, dejando al descubierto sus músculos, formados para velocidad y potencia.

-Mmm…-Se quejó suavemente mientras abría los ojos, tratando de descubrir donde se encontraba-Todo fue un sueño!-Exclamo a toda voz, mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba sus manos-No me transforme en un demonio ni mate a esa gente! Sí, solo fue un sueño-Se decía a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Buen intento, pero el que digas que fue un sueño no va a limpiar los tres cadáveres que dejaste en el barrio rojo-El rubio al escuchar la vos dio un salto y se agarró de la pared usando su chakra, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la persona enmascarada que se encontraba acompañándolo.

-Ta… Taka-san?-Pregunto el Fueguchi viendo al Anbu con mascara de comadreja que estaba parado al lado de la cama.

-Quien más te salvaría de ser encontrado por los Anbu, para que luego te interrogaran, hicieran experimentos contigo y luego te maten al descubrir lo que eres y lo que le hiciste a Sarutobi?-Pregunto la chica enmascarada, haciendo que al rubio le recorriera un escalofrió tremendo al escuchar lo que le harían si lo atrapaban-Agradece que tu amigo me dijo que algo los había atacado, de no ser por él, en estos momentos te estarían diseccionando-Bien, apenas viera a Neji le invitaría algo, se la debía.

-Ósea que no fue un sueño?-Pregunto en voz baja, haciendo que Taka suspirara, se suponía que así tendría que reaccionar la primera vez.

-No lo fue-

-Y qué hay de esa chica loca que tenía la guadaña? También es real?-Cuestiono temeroso mientras veía hacia todos lados-Perdí mi inocencia a manos de esa pervertida…-

-Loca con guadaña?-

-Sí, una como de un metro sesenta, un traje Gothic lolita negro con rojo, pelo negro y ojos rojos-Describió a la persona que había abusado de su inocencia.

-Bueno… creo que esa parte si la soñaste…-Murmuro la pelinegra, al momento que una pequeña gotita se formaba en su nuca, definitivamente este adolecente estaba algo mal de la cabeza.

-Oye, que le paso a mi ropa?-Pregunto viendo que solo se encontraba usando unos boxers, y en la habitación no había rastro de estas.

-Un clon las está lavando, estaban manchadas con sangre, y si se seca es casi imposible de sacar-Explico la Anbu.

-Tú me las sacaste?-

-Tengo que volver a mis rondas, mi primo te va a ayudar si necesitas algo-Sin responder a la pregunta del ojiazul, la enmascarada uso un Shunshin y se retiró con dirección desconocida, haciendo que el rubio suspirara, era el, o había sido más cortante que de lo normal.

-Además estaba más plana que de costumbre…-Murmuro por lo bajo al momento de parar el chakra que estaba mandando a sus manos y pies, despegándose de la pared. Dirigió una mirada hacia su cuerpo, soltó un suspiro, solo tenía esos boxers, y según Taka le había dicho, sus ropas se estaban lavando-Veré si el primo que menciono Taka-san me presta algo para ponerme por el momento-Se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ir a buscar al primo de Taka, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abre, revelando a un hombre de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, vestía el mismo conjunto Anbu que Taka llevaba, y por la expresión fría que tenía, no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si fuera el gemelo de Taka.

-Eres… Fueguchi-san, cierto?-Pregunto el pelinegro mirando al rubiales, el cual dio un leve asentimiento de este-Ya veo… Taka me dijo que te había encontrado inconsciente en el barrio rojo, no sé por qué te trajo aquí, pero me dijo que viera que estuvieras bien-Informo al momento de darle unas ropas que traía en sus manos-Ocupa estas ropas por el momento, las tuyas se están secando-Sin más que decir, el pelinegro se voltio y se fue por los pasillos.

-Definitivamente una versión masculina de Taka-san-Murmuro por lo bajo mientras veía las ropas que el pelinegro le había dado-Hasta tiene su mismo olor…-

Escasos minutos después, Naruto salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones simples de color azul marino, la camisa que el pelinegro le había dado le quedaba muy pequeña, una cosa era usar algo ajustado, como la camisa del traje que Kaneki-san le había dado, pero otra muy distinta era usar cosas que le quedaran pequeñas, las cosas pequeñas le dificultaban el movimiento, además de incomodarlo. No creía que al primo de Taka le importara mucho, por el mismo hecho de ser primo de esta, seguro que lo máximo que haría era darle una mirada e ignorarlo completamente.

-Se fue por aquí… creo-Se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía el pasillo que había visto seguir al pelinegro, luego de caminar por un minuto o dos, llego a una cocina-comedor. Dentro de esta se encontraba una mesa con cuatro sillas, en una de estas se encontraba sentado el pelinegro, tomando una taza de café-Buenos… días?-Sin saber que decir en presencia del pelinegro, el Fueguchi solo atinó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Buenos días…-Respondió sin siquiera mirar al rubio.

Y tuvo razón, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por la ausencia de la prenda destinada a cubrir el torso del rubio.

-Así que eres el primo de Taka-san, emm…-

-Itachi, Itachi Uchiha…-

-Itachi-san… creo que te había visto antes…-Murmuro mientras trataba de recordar donde había visto al pelinegro.

-Ayer cruzamos nuestras miradas, tú ibas sobre los edificios y yo estaba en la plaza-Dijo el ahora reconocido como Itachi.

-Cierto… perteneces a la Policía de Konoha?-Pregunto tratando de mantener una conversación estable con el Uchiha.

-Soy de Anbu, pero ayudo en ocasiones a la Policía-E inmediatamente el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos.

Bien, al parecer Itachi era aún más asocial (O antisocial, me confundo de cual es cual) que su prima. Pero no se rendiría, haría vida social con el Uchiha. Por qué? Por qué no tenía nada más que hacer hasta que su ropa estuviera lista. Debía haber algo de lo que sacar tema de conversación, tal vez…

-Ese es tu desayuno?-El ojiazul hizo su pregunta mientras veía la taza de café en las manos del pelinegro, el cual solo se limitó a asentir en respuesta-No te da hambre si solo tomas café?-

-No…-

_Grrrr_

-… decías?-Itachi se dignó a parecer levemente avergonzado, cosa que trato de disimular apartando la mirada-Déjame adivinar, no sabes cocinar-No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación por parte del rubio.

-Soy un ninja… las tareas caseras no son mi fuerte…-Aunque su tono de voz fue bajo, el joven Ghoul escucho claramente.

-Me prestas tu cocina?-Pregunto ganando una mirada confundida del Uchiha.

-Para qué?-

-Para hacerte desayuno, para que más-Respondió al momento que se acercaba a las alacenas y sacaba algunas cosas-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, me dieron una habitación para pasar la noche y me prestaron ropas, puede que tenga mala fama en la aldea, pero mal agradecido no soy-Sin más que decir, tomo los ingredientes seleccionados y empezó a cocinar.

El Uchiha quedo mirando al rubio por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, antes de soltar un suspiro, no era un mal chico, pero, debido a cierta persona, tenía una imagen de el totalmente diferente de él, no es que esa persona hablara mal de él, todo lo contrario, contaba maravillas del rubio, pero con tanta recurrencia que a Itachi, por más Anbu que fuera, ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Cuantas personas hay en esta casa?-Naruto pregunto de repente, haciendo que el Uchiha saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Para que quieres saber?-No era que desconfiaba de él, bueno, si desconfiaba un poco, pero le parecía raro que preguntara sobre el número de integrantes de su familia.

-Para saber cuántas porciones hacer, no quiero que falte, y sería un desperdicio que sobrara-

-Somos cuatro, pero Otou-sama no se encuentra en casa, así que solo tres, sin contarte a ti-Y por lo que sabía, su padre tardaría unos dos a tres días más en volver a la aldea, se encontraba en una misión diplomática con una de las aldeas menores, aunque la diplomacia nunca fue su fuerte, no había tenido más opción que ir.

-Tres entonces…-Luego del murmullo del rubio el silencio reino nuevamente en la cocina-comedor, siendo el sonido de aceite hirviendo y el sonido de los utensilios usados los únicos que rompían el silencio.

Luego de unos quince minutos, el sonido de una puerta cerrarse desde el segundo piso llego a los oídos de Naruto, curioso, volteo la cabeza hacia las escaleras que se daban a la cocina, eso sí, sin dejar de prestar atención a los huevos que estaba friendo.

El suave sonido de unos pasos se escucharon proviniendo desde las escaleras, al momento que una figura hacia acto de presencia en la cocina. Era una mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña. Su cabello, de tonalidad azul oscuro, era largo y liso. Se encontraba vestida con una sencilla camisa de color púrpura y una falda roja.

-Mikoto-sama?-Pregunto Naruto, mirando sorprendido a la mujer.

-Ara, Naruto-kun, que haces aquí?-La peliazul igualmente se encontraba sorprendida de ver al rubio en su casa.

-Taka-san me trajo aquí ayer, dijo que me encontró inconsciente cerca del barrio rojo-Eso no fue una mentira del todo, cuando Taka lo había encontrado, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento debido al agotamiento que lo había golpeado después de pasarse con el youki, aunque obviamente no iba a decir eso.

-Enserio?-Pregunto con suavidad mientras le daba una leve mirada a su hijo, el cual solo desvió un poco la mirada antes de dar otro sorbo a su café-Ara, Naruto-kun, te me adelantaste con el desayuno-Menciono mientras veía como el rubio ponía los huevos que estaba friendo en tres platos, para seguido poner una pequeña porción de tomates en rodajas, había deducido que a la familia le gustaban los tomates, pues era lo que más abundaba en la cocina.

-Solo falta el pan…-Murmuro el rubio mientras sacaba dos panes del tostador (no esos eléctricos, si no esa cosa como parrilla que se pone en las cocinas), los cuales se encontraban en el término perfecto, ni fríos, ni quemados. Sin inmutarse por el calor que desprendían los panes, tomo el cuchillo y corto en varias porciones cada pan, antes de posicionarlos en el plato-Y listo-Anuncio finalmente el rubio, antes de tomar un plato y ponerlo frente al pelinegro-Mikoto-sama, por favor, siéntese-Pidió mirando a la mujer que se había quedado parada en el lugar.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun-Agradeció al momento de sentarse frente a su hijo, casi al instante el rubio puso otro plato frente a la matriarca Uchiha, la cual sin dudar, tomo una rodaja de pan, antes de untarlo en el huevo y llevárselo a la boca, soltando un suave "Mmm…", para luego hacer lo mismo con el tomate, pero a diferencia del huevo, puso una rodaba de tomate sobre el pan y le dio un mordisco-Te quedo delicioso Naruto-kun-Mikoto alabo al rubio, el cual se encontraba lavando la sartén que había usado, además de los cuchillos y demás utensilios-Aunque estaba segura que este pan estaba duro, pero este está blando y crujiente, que le hiciste?-Pregunto la Uchiha, antes de darle una mordida al alimento mencionado.

-Solo lo tosté, mientras el pan no pase de los tres días, no importa si este duro, diez minutos tostados a fuego lento y estarán como recién hechos-Si bien este dato era uno bastante común y conocido, entendía que la Uchiha no lo conociera, después de todo, eran de una familia perteneciente a los Clanes Nobles, nunca les faltaba el pan como para tener que estar haciendo estos "trucos"-Cree que tarde mucho en bajar?-Pregunto mirando a las escaleras, sin embargo, antes que la matriarca Uchiha pudiera responder, una persona bajo por las escaleras.

Se trataba de una joven pre adolecente, de unos doce o trece años. Tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda, de un tono algo más oscuro que el de Mikoto, casi bordeando el negro, y si le prestaba atención, sus rostros eran casi iguales, aunque obviamente, los rasgos de la joven eran más infantiles. La joven pelinegra vestía un pijama de dos piezas de color azul marino, con abanicos estampados. Por lo que Naruto veía, se venía recién levantando, ya que su pelo se encontraba algo desordenado, y aun parecía estar media dormida, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

-Buenos días… Okaa-sama, Nii-sama…-Saludo con voz perezosa, sin percatarse la presencia del Fueguchi.

-Buenos días, Yuume-chan-Saludo su madre con una sonrisa, viendo como su hija se sentaba a su lado.

-Buenos días-Saludo una voz que la pelinegra no reconoció inmediatamente, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules semidesnudo, mientras colocaba un plato de huevos, tomate y pan tostado.

-Na… Naruto?!-Exclamo sorprendida al reconocer al rubio, al momento que su rostro se teñía de un rojo suave.

-Te conozco?-Pregunto extrañado el rubio, estaba casi 100% seguro que nunca había visto a la joven de ojos ónix.

-Claro que sí!-Dijo algo exaltada mientras se paraba de su asiento-Yo soy SAuch!-Se quejó al sentir un piñizco en su brazo izquierdo, cortesía de su madre, la cual le estaba mandando una mirada de advertencia-Digo, te he visto en la academia y en algunas otras partes…-Murmuro más para sí misma, pero igualmente fue escuchada por Naruto.

-Entonces, deja presentarme formalmente, soy Naruto Fueguchi, un placer conocerte-Saludo amigablemente el rubio mientras extendía la mano a la pelinegra.

-Etto…-Dirigió su nerviosa mirada a su madre, la cual le dio un pequeño asentimiento, antes que la Uchiha menor soltara un suspiro y tomara la mano del rubio-So-Soy Yuume Uchiha, un gusto conocerte, Naruto-Saludo algo avergonzada al momento que el rubio soltaba su mano.

-Creo que heredo su actitud, Mikoto-sama, es una suerte que no sea la típica Uchiha fría y cortante-Comento a la peliazul, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña venita que se marcó en la frente de Itachi.

-No creas que soy siempre así!-Exclamo la menor, mientras su rostro se teñía de un color rojo algo más oscuro del que tenía anteriormente-Solo me tomaste desprevenida! Y me pone algo nerviosa que… que…-La voz de Yuume fue apagándose un poco al ver al rubio-Ponte una camisa por el amor de dios!-Grito la pelinegra, haciendo que la duda saltase en la cabeza de su madre.

-Oh, ya veo, Tsundere…-Murmuro por lo bajo el rubio.

-Como me llamaste?!-

-Por qué no llevas camisa Naruto-kun?-Pregunto Mikoto, la cual no se había dado cuenta que el Fueguchi carecía de la prenda mencionada hasta estos instantes.

-La que me dio Itachi-san me quedaba pequeña, lamento si la incomode con mi apariencia Mikoto-sama-Se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ahí los tres Uchiha se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de cicatrices que el rubio tenía en su torso, más que las que un ninja de su edad tendría que tener, y muchas más que las que un estudiante de Academia, el cual nunca había salido al campo de batalla, debería tener.

-Naruto-kun… esas cicatrices son…-Mikoto trataba de encontrar las palabras para expresarse sin sonar cruel o algo parecido, sabia por lo que pasaba el Fueguchi, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera a tal extremo.

-No se preocupe Mikoto-sama, son solo cicatrices-Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de dirigirse al lavaplatos y terminar de enjuagar los utensilios que aún le quedaban-Bien, creo que mis ropas ya deben estar listas, si me disculpan, me retiro-Anuncio antes de dirigirse a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había visto que sus ropas se encontraban tendidas. Luego de unos tres minutos, los Uchiha vieron al rubio vistiendo sus ropas negras.

-Te quedan bien esas ropas Naruto-kun-Dijo la peliazul mirando con una sonrisa al rubio.

-Gracias por el alago, Mikoto-sama-Agradeció mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia-Itachi-san, deje las ropas que me diste en la habitación que ocupe, lamento las molestias causadas-Al igual que con la matriarca Uchiha, le dio una pequeña reverencia-Ha sido un placer, Yuume-chan, si me ves no dudes en saludarme-A diferencia que a los mayores, a la pelinegra solo le dio una pequeña señal con la mano.

-Es Yuume-sama para ti!-Exclamo la chica de ojos ónix, mirando con enojo al rubio.

-Bueno, me retiro, disculpen las molestias-Con otra pequeña reverencia se despidió de la familia Uchiha, pero antes de salir de la casa, Mikoto lo llamo.

-Naruto-kun, te importaría acompañar a Sasu-chan a la academia?-Pregunto, haciendo que la joven a su lado se sobresalte levemente.

-Eh?!-

-Sasu-chan? Oh, Sasuke, claro, si a él no le importa, no tengo problemas-Respondió desde la puerta mientras la abría-Yuume-chan, vendrás con nosotros?-Pregunto a la pelinegra, esta solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, antes de seguir con su desayuno-Bien, entonces en un rato nos vemos-Se despidió nuevamente, para finalmente salir de la casa, con dirección a Anteiku para recoger a Hinami.

Al segundo que Naruto salió de la casa, Yuume se levantó de su asiento y volteo hacia su madre.

-Por qué hiciste eso, Okaa-sama?!-Pregunto Yuume exaltada, haciendo que su madre saltara levemente por el grito.

-Ara, vamos, no creo que a _Sasu-chan_le importe, cierto, Itachi-kun?-El pelinegro solo se limitó a asentir levemente, antes de pararse y dejar su plato en el lavaplatos/lavavajillas (Es lo mismo)-Quizás pueda contratar a Naruto-kun para que me venga a ayudar con los labores de la casa-Comento la peliazul, ganando una mirada curiosa de su hija menor.

-Contratar?-Pregunto curiosa, ella sabía que el ojiazul era un estudiante de academia, así que no podía tomar solicitudes de misión, sin importar que sean rango D.

-Sí, Naruto-kun tiene un pequeño "trabajo", de vez en cuando le llegan pequeñas solicitudes para trabajos, aunque le pagan menos que lo que le pagan por las misiones D a los Genin, el igualmente las tomas-Explico Mikoto, así había sido como había conocido al Fueguchi, un día le entrego una pequeña tarjeta con su dirección y le dijo "Si necesita ayuda con cualquier cosa, no dude en contratarme". Curiosa, al día siguiente fue a la dirección escrita en la tarjeta, con la simple solicitud de hacer las compras, cosa que Naruto acepto con facilidad. Lo siguió, y ahí vio todo, como lo echaban de las tiendas, le ofrecían cosas mucho más caro de lo que se supone que tendría que vender, e incluso, uno le hecho una gota de un líquido morado en la leche. Aun así, el rubio pudo conseguir todo lo que estaba en la lista, aunque estaba segura que había puesto algo de su propio dinero en ello. Una vez que le fue a entregar la lista, y Mikoto le pago, la peliazul fue a la aldea a reunir algo de información acerca del rubio, y fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir que era hijo de los que supuestamente le devoraron un brazo a Kushina. Luego de eso, se dedicó a espiarlo por unos días, y prefiere no recordar lo que vio. El caso es que, de vez en cuando, la Uchiha le hace solicitudes al Fueguchi, con tal de ayudarlo un poco.

-Mmm… Tal vez pueda… Oh, se está haciendo tarde!-Exclamo al ver en el reloj de la cocina que ya marcaba las 07:04-Nii-sama, por favor…-Pidió a su hermano, el cual sin demora hizo lo que hacía todas las mañanas…

**Con Naruto, momentos antes.**

Apenas el ojiazul salió de la casa de Mikoto, corrió por las calles del distrito Uchiha, llamando la atención de varios miembros de dicho clan al verlo salir de la casa del Líder del Clan, pero no le prestaron mucha atención, seguramente uno de los hijos de Fugaku lo había invitado, o nuevamente Mikoto le había hecho una solicitud.

Al salir del distrito, rápidamente se metió al callejón más oscuro que encontró. Apenas se vio solo, soltó un fuerte grito que fue ahogado por sus manos.

-_Maldición… Ese aroma era delicioso… estuve a punto de saltar sobre cualquiera de ellas…_ -Pensaba el joven Ghoul, sin darse cuenta que su Kakugan se había activado-_NO! Porque estoy pensando eso!-_No lo entendía, no entendía por qué estuvo a punto de saltar a Mikoto y Yuume.

_GRRRR_

Un fuerte gruñido salió de su estómago, al momento que sentía como si un nudo se formaba en su garganta, seguido de una fuerte sed… de sangre.

-_Tengo hambre!_ -Gritaba internamente el Fueguchi, a cada segundo que pasaba, sus ganas de alimentarse crecían y crecían, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el día anterior no había comido nada, y el anterior a ese, solo había tomado un café, prefirió destinar su dinero a que Hinami comiera bien, sin importarle quedarse sin comer, había hecho eso varias veces, incluso había estado hasta cuatro días sin comer nada, pero ni siquiera en ese entonces sus ganas de comer se habían hecho tan grandes.

_*Snif*Snif*_

Un dulce y delicioso olor llego a las narices de Naruto, este, sin poder contenerse, se arrastró hasta una de las entradas al callejón donde se encontraba, siguiendo ese dulce aroma que lo estaba cautivando.

Una vez en destino, sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente a un grupo de jóvenes, que se conformaba por tres mujeres, y dos hombres, todos ellos entre los dieciséis y dieciocho años, vestidos con ropas de civil. Se encontraban sentados en unas cajas, las cuales estaban apiladas en una de las paredes del callejón sin salida.

-_Carne… sangre… debo… comer…-_Naruto se encontraba casi totalmente ido, viendo la suculenta carne que se encontraba frente a sus ojos-_NO! Sabes lo que pasa si lo haces! Interrogación, tortura, disección!-_Se trataba de controlar, sin embargo, su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a su mente.

(/watch?v=tohE4uM2qK4)

_Sé que en mi mente algo anda mal_

-Oigan, escucharon algo?-Pregunto una de las chicas mirando al callejón en el cual se encontraba el rubio.

_Quiero frenar el instinto animal_

El solo sonido de su voz, hizo que el rubio sintiera que su hambre aumentara aún más, si su voz sonaba así de dulce, entonces su carne debería tener un sabor similar, cierto?

_De desgarrar despedazar_

-Sera algún vagabundo?-Esta vez fue uno de los hombres el que hablo, al momento que el rubio tomaba su mano derecha con la izquierda y trataba de frenarse y saltar hacia los humanos… esos delicioso humanos…

_Carne de humanos pues debo saciar_

-Veamos quien es…-Escucho las cercana voz del otro hombre, seguido de varios pasos que se acercaban hacia él.

_El hambre de sangre y de gritos de miedo_

-Váyanse!-Grito Naruto mientras se acurrucaba en el piso, tratando de contenerse el tiempo suficiente para que los adolescentes se largaran.

-Miren! Es el hijo de los demonios-Exclamo el primero hombre, ganando risas de los otros cuatro-Estas drogado? Entonces no creo que te importe si te golpe un poco!-Grito al momento de querer asentarle un golpe al joven necrófago, pero este fue detenido por la palma de este.

_Quiero frenarme pero ya no puedo_

-Se los advertí…-Susurro Naruto, al momento de dirigir la vista a los adolescentes, los cuales se congelaron al ver los rojos ojos de esclerótica negra que el rubio tenía.

_Solo me tienta romperte lo dedos_

_*Crack*_

El sonido de la mano del primer hombre quebrándose llego a los oídos de todos sus amigos, justo antes que el rubio diera un salto hacia el hombre, sin darle tiempo a reacción, se aferró a la parte delantera de este, antes de darle una mordida justo en el medio del cuello, ahogando el grito del hombre con la sangre que inundo sus pulmones, casi inmediatamente cayó al suelo con el rubio aun encima de él, sin perder tiempo empezó a comer la carne del hombre

_En la confusión me quedo_

Los amigos del, ahora, cadáver no sabían que había pasado, de un segundo a otro pasaron de estar conversando tranquilamente, y al otro, uno de sus compañeros se encontraba muerto, con un loco devorando su cadáver.

_Ya no se en que me eh convertido_

-_Delicioso…-_Pensaba el rubio sin dejar de comer y beber del cuerpo del hombre.

_Ni porque me mantengo vivo_

-Muérete maldito demonio!-Grito el último hombre al salir de su shock, sacó una navaja de sus pantalones y cargo contra el rubio, dirigió su estocada al corazón del Ghoul, sin embargo…

_El temor siempre va conmigo mi dolor esta de testigo_

_*Clinc*_

… la hoja de su navaja se rompió apenas hizo contacto con la piel del rubio, el cual dejo de comer y dirigió su mirada al atacante, antes de voltearse de un rápido movimiento y agarrar la mano en la cual se encontraba la cuchilla, antes de darle una mordida en la muñeca.

_Carne que rebanas con las ganas que te ganan_

Apenas cerro la mandíbula, una gran cantidad de sangre salió del cuerpo del último hombre, directo a la garganta del Ghoul.

_Se derrama en tu mirada una fijación insana_

-DELICIOSO!-Grito mientras soltaba la mano del hombre, casi al instante, un tentáculo de un color rojo oscuro, bordeando el negro, salió de la espalda del Ghoul.

_Y las voces que te llaman son aquellas que reclaman_

_-__Si su sabor te pareció buena, espera a probarlas a ellas…_-La voz de Tonaru resonó en la mente del rubio, el cual de un solo manotazo, mando al hombre a estrellarse con una pared, cayendo en una pila de basura-_Por ellas campeón_-Sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, se lazo hacia una pared, para impulsarse hacia las espaldas del trio de chicas.

_Que desgarres la membrana de la Puta raza humana_

Las chicas reaccionaron casi inmediatamente y corrieron hacia el callejón del cual había salido el rubio, sin embargo, el apéndice escamoso golpeo en el costado a una de ellas, lanzándola hacia las otras dos, botándolas al suelo.

_Que los buscare atrapare no quedara nadie de pie_

A la que había golpeado la Kagune del rubio, tenía el costado derecho de su cuerpo totalmente destruido, de su ropa no había rastros, y solo se veía carne, sangre y huesos en el lugar donde debería estar su piel.

La Kagune se acercó al rostro del rubio, dejando caer la sangre en su boca.

-_PERFECTO!-_Grito en su mente al saborear la, a su parecer, dulce sangre que había caído en su boca.

Las otras dos, al ver a su amiga en ese estado, se pararon y corrieron hacia el callejón, dejándola a total merced del loco que los había atacado.

_Pero mi lado humano siente que se le va de las manos_

Cuando entraron al callejón, no alcanzaron a caminar cinco pasos antes que el rubio, con su cara manchada con sangre, callera frente a ellas, mirándolas con esos penetrantes ojos rojos.

-Ella era deliciosa…-Murmuro por lo bajo el rubio-Ustedes tienen su mismo sabor?-Pregunto alternando su mirada en ambas féminas, aunque sin darles tiempo de responder algo, su Kagune golpeo a la de la derecha, mandándola de vuelta al callejón, sin embargo, a la otra chica, se lanzó directamente hacia ella, antes de desgarrar su camisa y sostén, antes de darle una gran mordida al pecho izquierdo, arrancando la zona del pezón y toda su circunferencia, al momento que ponía su mano en la boca, para ahogar los gritos que escapaban de la garganta de la chica.

_Los insanos pensamientos me invaden desde temprano_

Cansado de escuchar los ahogados gritos que salían de la chica, termino rápidamente de comer el pecho de la chica, para luego con su Kagune darle una certera estocada en el corazón, casi al instante sus gritos se apagaron y sus ojos perdieron todo rastro de vida.

_Así vivir tranquilo se ve tan lejano_

_Y ahora mi mente se descontrola_

Hundiendo más su Kagune en el corazón de la chica, hasta atravesar el tórax de esta, la levanto y se dirigió hacia donde había caído la otra chica. La chica en cuestión se encontraba tirada cerca de la otra, pero esta había muerto debido a que se había desangrado debido a la gran herida en su costado derecho.

_Mi hambre toma mando de mis instintos a toda hora_

_-_No… por favor, no me mates…-Suplico la última viendo como el "demonio" se acercaba a ella poco a poco, con el cadáver de la que fue su amiga clavado en esa cosa que salía de su espalda.

_Esto parece un broma mi alter ego se asoma_

_-__Dime, la recuerdas?__-_Pregunto el ojirojo en su mente-_No lo haces? Déjame refrescarte la memoria_-Casi al instante, una serie de imágenes lo golpearon, donde se veían a los cinco que había atacado, rodeándolos, a él, teniendo unos doce, y a Hinami, de unos nueve, antes que entre los cinco le dieran una paliza, la cual empezó al pegarle una patada en los testículos a uno de los hombres, dándole el tiempo a Hinami para escapar.

_Devorara mi consciencia y no importa a quien me coma_

-Te devorare…-Susurro ya llegando frente a la chica, antes de saltarle encima y darle tres golpes en el rostro-Mírame perra!-Grito tomando el pelo de la chica, haciendo que esta lo mirara, al tener su atención, con la otra mano removió un poco su camisa, dejando ver una pequeña cicatriz de quemadura en forma circular, la cual se encontraba en su pectoral izquierdo-Recuerdas cuando pusiste tu cigarro aquí? Ahora dejare una en el mismo lugar, ya sabes, ojo por ojo…-Murmuro al momento que su Kagune soltaba a la otra chica, mientras se paraba.

_Ahora se atendrán a mi venganza sin reclamar_

Sin dudar un segundo, empezó a dar repetidas estocadas sobre el pecho izquierdo, hasta finalmente llegar al corazón, matándola luego de siete estocadas. Ya viendo a la última mujer muerta, con su Kagune junto los tres cadáveres de las chicas en un solo lugar, dejando el cadáver del primer hombre olvidado a medio comer a la entrada del callejón.

_Voy a comerme sus entrañas no me pueden parar_

Y sin más que hacer, se dedicó a comer de los cuerpos femeninos, cosa que hizo durante escasos dos minutos, antes de que una voz que venía desde la entrada del callejón.

-Menudo desastre que has hecho, gaki-La gruesa voz que llamo la atención del rubio, pertenecía a un hombre de unos treinta años, su piel era de un color gris, su rostro se encontraba cubierto por vendas, mientras que todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una gabardina gris. En su espalda se encuentra un pergamino de tamaño considerable, y por último, se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un espadón envuelto en vendas.

-Zabuza-san…-Murmuro el rubio volviendo en sí, casi al instante, dirigió la vista a sus manos manchadas de sangre, y a los cuatro cadáveres a medio comer que se encontraban en el piso-Esto no es… no fue mi intención! No sé qué me paso…-Empezó a murmurar por lo bajo, aunque para el llamado Zabuza, no era un misterio que estaba tratando de convencerlo, y convencerse, que no fue el la persona que mato, y devoro a esas cuatro personas.

-Tu hermana está preocupada-Menciono el hombre, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Hinami?-

-Sí, ayer en la noche un Hyuuga llego a la cafetería preguntando por ti, dijo que los habían atacado y que encontraron tres cadáveres, pero no había señales de ti-Dijo Zabuza-Tu hermana estuvo hasta las dos de la madrugada esperando que llegaras-Eso solo hizo sentir peor al rubio, además de haber matado, y devorado, a estos cuatro, aunque se lo merecieran, había hecho que Hinami se preocupara por él.

-Tengo que volver…-Murmuro al momento de pararse, soltando la carne entre sus manos, para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, pero fue detenido por la mano del pelinegro.

-Eres imbécil o qué? Piensas salir así? Todo manchado de sangre?-El vendado solo suspiro, antes de sacar una especie de jarra de su gabardina, para hacer un sello con su mano derecha, al instante, de la jarra salió un pequeño chorro de agua, el cual fue suficiente para empapar de pies a cabeza al rubio, limpiando la sangre que había manchado el rostro, manos y ropas del rubio, por suerte al estar frescas, no fue problema.

-Gracias…-Zabuza soltó otro suspiro, al parecer el Fueguchi se encontraba algo "ido".

-Antes de irnos, ayúdame con esos-Ordeno al momento que tomaba el pergamino de su espalda y lo abría, antes de tomar el cadáver del hombre y ponerlo sobre el pergamino-Que esperas, ayuda tú también-Naruto le dirigió la mirada hacia el montón de carne sobre el cual se había sentado antes.

-Usted… sabe lo que soy cierto?-Pregunto mirando a los ojos del pelinegro, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que los ojos del hombre se tiñeran de negro-En ese caso…-Su Kagune hizo acto de presencia, siendo ocupada para arrastrar la pila de carne hacia el pergamino.

-Bien…-Murmuro Zabuza, al momento de poner sus manos en el pergamino, mandando un pulso de chakra a este-Fuin!-Exclamo. Sin demora, una nube de humo se hizo presente, cuando esta se dispersó, no había rastro de los cadáveres, además de los charcos de sangre que había en el piso.

-Eso es útil…-Fue lo único que comento el rubio.

-Ahora la sangre…-Poniendo nuevamente el pergamino en su espalda, tomo la espada envuelta en vendas, sin sacárselas, empezó a limpiar la sangre con la espada, las vendas casi al momento que se manchaban con la sangre, esta desaparecía, dejando las vendas limpias nuevamente-Listo, larguémonos antes que alguien nos vea-Ordeno Zabuza, al momento de salir caminando con normalidad del callejón, seguido de cerca por el rubio.

Luego de diez minutos de total silencio, el dúo llego a la cafetería, apenas entraron, el rubio fue lanzado al suelo por una mata de pelo castaño.

-Onii-chan! Dónde estabas?-Interrogo mirando a su hermano-Neji-san me dijo que los habían atacado y luego solo desapareciste, dónde estabas?-Definitivamente la castaña estaba preocupada.

-Estaba… en casa de Mikoto-sama, Taka-san me llevo allí-Respondió el rubio mirando fijamente a los ojos de color chocolate de su hermana. Hinami mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos de su hermano, antes de enterrar su cara en el pecho de su hermano-Lo siento, tratare de no volver a hacerlo…-Susurro al momento de acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Hinami.

-Sí, sí, lindo momento de amor fraternal, pero solo tengo dos semanas antes de tener que volver a Mizu no Kuni, así que me gustaría empezar lo antes posible-Interrumpió Zabuza, llamando la atención de la pareja de hermanos.

-Empezar que?-Pregunto Naruto al momento que Hinami se levantaba de su pecho y se paraba, seguida inmediatamente por el rubio.

-El entrenamiento de tu "condición"-Respondió Zabuza, generando una pequeña curiosidad en la menor por la "condición" de su hermano, pero al ver que este asentía con un rostro serio, decidió guardarse la pregunta-Me presentare, mi nombre es Zabuza Kaneki, aunque trabajo bajo el apellido de Momochi, soy hijo de Ken y Touka-Se presentó formalmente el ahora llamado Zabuza Kaneki.

-Oh, ya llegaste, Za-chan-La voz de Touka provino de la cocina, sin dejar que el rubio se presentara formalmente.

-Okaa-sama…-Saludo el Kaneki, dando un pequeño asentimiento a su madre en forma de saludo-Donde esta Otou-sama? Quería preguntarle algo-Pregunto al ver que su padre no se encontraba en el recinto.

-Dijo que iba a hablar con un amigo, pero eso no importa, ven y cuéntale a mamá que es lo que has hecho en estos meses-Zabuza soltó un suspiro, esperaba poder saltarse esta parte de la rutina, pero sabiendo como era su madre, solo le quedaba resignarse.

-Naruto, ve a la academia y avisa que vas a faltar las próximas dos semanas, disfruta el día, porque será el último en el que podrás simplemente vaguear-Ordeno el Kaneki, ganando un asentimiento del rubio.

-Oh, Naruto-kun, Kaneki te ha dejado un pergamino atrás de la barra, dijo que tenía más mudas de ropa-Dijo Touka señalando un pergamino que había atrás de la barra. El rubio tomo el pergamino, dando un suave "gracias" antes de partir a la habitación que le habían prestado, para bajar a los poco minutos con otra muda de ropa, idéntica a la anterior.

-Dele mis agradecimientos a Kaneki-san, vamos Hinami, tenemos que pasar por alguien antes de ir a la academia-Y sin más que decir, ambos salieron de la cafetería, en dirección a la sección de la aldea dedicada a los clanes.

-Y dime hijo… ya conseguiste novia?-

**A las afueras del Barrio Uchiha.**

-_Maldición, se le está haciendo tarde…_-Un pelinegro se encontraba algo nervioso mirando un pequeño reloj ubicado en su muñeca izquierda, antes de mirar hacia ambos lados, con la esperanza de encontrar a cierta persona.

Luego de repetir la rutina de mirar el reloj, voltear la cabeza como loco de izquierda a derecha y luego volver a mirar la hora, su cara se ilumino al ver una mata de cabello rubio caminando hacia él, pero esa mirada callo casi al instante al ver como una de sus manos se encontraba atrapada por la mano de una niña de su edad.

-Lamento la tardanza, ocurrió un pequeño imprevisto camino a Anteiku-Se disculpó el ojiazul al llegar frente al pelinegro.

-Llevo veinte minutos parado aquí afuera, espero que ese "imprevisto" haya sido lo suficientemente importante para tener que hacerme esperar-Aunque sus palabras sonaban arrogantes, el rubio solo sonrió, esperaba una reacción parecida del pelinegro.

-Y Yuume-chan? En verdad no va a venir?-Pregunto Naruto mirando hacia el Barrio Uchiha, esperando ver a la pelinegra salir de una de las casas, o verla caminando hacia donde se encontraban.

-Ella… ella ya se fue-Respondió el joven de ojos ónix apartando la mirada, cosa que no fue notada por el rubio al estar mirando hacia el barrio.

-Es una lástima… para otra será, andando-

-_Yuume… chan?_-La castaña se sentía fuera de lugar al escuchar ese nombre, además del sufijo cariñoso que su hermano le había dado, según ella sabía, su hermano no se dirigía a nadie con ese sufijo…

-Que pasa Hinami?-Pregunto el rubio, notando como la castaña había apretado el agarre de su mano.

-Nad…-

-Naruto!-Una voz llamo al rubio, haciendo que este volteara la mirada, para encontrarse con Shisui, el cual tenía sus ropas algo sucias y manchadas, además de una cara que decía que no había dormido nada y estaba de mal humor.

-Que te paso?-

-Que que me paso? Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti!-Grito el pelinegro mayor, llamando la atención de varios peatones, pero a este no pareció importarle-Neji me dijo que ayer te las hiciste de héroe salvando a esa mocosa que lo acompañaba, y luego cuando llegaron los Anbu y Hyuuga que mandaron a revisar que había pasado, se encuentran con tres cadáveres y ni rastro de ti, pase toda la maldita noche buscándote en las alcantarillas, y ahora te encuentro aquí como si nada y me preguntas que me paso?-Eso sí que sorprendió al heredero Uchiha, sabía que algo había pasado para que el Fueguchi fuera a parar a su casa, pero no pensaba que era algo que podría clasificarse como "grave".

-_Mocosa?-_Parece que su hermano estaba haciendo cosas de las cuales ella no sabía cuándo lo dejaba solo. Primero esa tal "Yuume-chan" y ahora una "mocosa"?

-Mejor?-Pregunto Naruto viendo como Shisui tomaba largas respiraciones.

-Si… necesitaba desahogarme…-Respondió el Uchiha-Estar una noche sin dormir en las alcantarillas me ha hecho estar de mal humor, creo que mejor me voy a dar una ducha antes de ir a la academia…-Murmuro el pelinegro antes de soltar otro suspiro, aunque le gustaba ir a la academia, ya que era como unas pequeñas "vacaciones" de sus labores shinobis, además de pasar un rato con el Fueguchi, no se encontraba de ánimo para ir, aunque no le quedaba de otra, el castigo fue impartido directamente por el Hokage, tres días de volver a la academia por haberse metido en una pelea con un miembro del clan Yamanaka, así que no le quedaba de otra.

-Sí, apestas-El comentario de su amigo basto para sacarle una leve risita, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero realmente apestaba.

-En la academia hablamos de lo que paso, hasta pronto-Sin esperar respuestas, el pelinegro se entró al barrio Uchiha, antes de meterse en una de las primeras casas.

-Al parecer tienes una vida emocionante-Comento Sasuke, ganando un suspiro del adolecente a su lado.

-Más de lo que me gustaría…-Murmuro el rubio al momento de volver a emprender marcha a la academia-Por cierto, donde estabas esta mañana?-Pregunto mirando al pelinegro, notando como este se tensaba levemente ante su pregunta.

-Yo… esta mañana? Bueno… Ah, ya me acorde, me encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del clan-Respondió, aunque obviamente era una mentira, no es que a Naruto le moleste, seguramente se encontraba haciendo algo personal, si bien podría decirse que eran "amigos" no eran lo suficientemente cercanos para estar contándose sus secretos.

-Ya veo…-Murmuro tratando de encontrar otra cosa de la cual hablar con el pelinegro-Ah, hablando de eso, Yuume-chan es tu hermana? Creía que tú y Itachi eran los únicos hijos de Mikoto-sama-Esa pregunta le había estado rondando la cabeza desde hace un rato.

-Ella es… una prima, su madre era hermana de Okaa-sama, pero murió hace un tiempo-Explico Sasuke, ganando un asentimiento del rubio-Así que ahora vive con nosotros-

-Etto… Onii-chan?-Llamo Hinami apretando un poco más su agarre, llamando la atención de su hermano.

-Que pasa Hinami?-

-Quien es… Yuume?-Pregunto algo dudosa del nombre, podría ser solo un apodo dado por su hermano, aunque Sasuke había reconocido el nombre, así que debe ser su nombre real.

-Sasuke lo acaba de decir, es su prima-Respondió con simpleza el rubio.

-Digo… donde la conociste?-Reformulo su pregunta. Ella pasaba casi todo el día con Naruto, era raro que el conociera a alguien que ella no.

-Oh, eso… La conocí esta mañana-Informo, recibiendo una mirada de su hermana, pidiendo que le explicara más-Hice el desayuno en la casa de Mikoto-sama para agradecer que me hayan dejado dormir ahí, al rato ella bajo con el piyama y medio dormida, hablamos poco, pero me pareció algo tierna su personalidad "Tsundere"-Explico con una de sus sonrisas, dejando en un ligero shock a la castaña. Su hermano, Naruto Fueguchi, diciendo que le parecía "tierna" una niña que no era ella? Eso nunca, repito, nunca, había pasado, y sobre todo si decía que solo la había conocido esta mañana.

-Mejor apresurémonos, nunca he llegado tarde y no pienso hacerlo ahora-Dijo el Uchiha mientras apresuraba el paso, dejando a los Fueguchi unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Es cierto, ya deben estar cerrando la entrada…-Murmuro el rubio-Bien, tomaremos la ruta corta-Anuncio Naruto, llamando la atención de los menores, sin un segundo de espera, soltó la mano de Hinami, antes de tomar a la pequeña y echársela al hombro izquierdo.

-Que estás haciendo?!-Exclamo Sasuke, al ser levantado y luego posicionado en el hombro derecho del Fueguchi.

-Pesas menos de lo que imagine-Comento Naruto, ignorando la pregunta del Uchiha, antes de dar un salto hacia los tejados, con ambas manos sujetando a los pre adolecentes que se encontraban en su hombros.

-Que habrá pasado?-Murmuro el Uchiha mirando hacia un callejón cercano al barrio, donde se encontraban unos cuantos miembros de la policía sacando a una persona en camilla.

-Mierda…-Oh, doble mierda, sabía que había algo que se le estaba olvidando. Si lo pensaba bien, cuando entro a ese callejón hace un rato, eran cinco personas las que se encontraban ahí, pero habían sellado _cuatro_ cadáveres…

Del callejón venían saliendo tres personas, dos se encontraban llevando una camilla, y la otra se encontraba en esa camilla, esta tenía su brazo derecho vendada desde la muñeca hasta cubrir toda su mano, mientras que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba doblado en un ángulo extraño, y por último, el hombre que se encontraba en la camilla, estaba muy pálido.

-Hace unas semanas los ataques a civiles han aumentado, cada vez están llegando más informes de ataque de animales y desapariciones-Informo el Uchiha, habiendo visto de primera mano la cantidad de informes que le llegaban a su padre, los cuales se estaban acumulando por la ausencia de este.

-Hace unas semanas?-Pregunto el rubio sin detenerse, si Sasuke decía que esto había empezado hace un tiempo, significaba que él no era el objetivo principal de las investigaciones.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Kaneki-san le había dicho que en Konoha había varios Ghouls, por lo que no era raro que haya desapariciones de civiles regularmente, así que…

-Mmm… Naruto?-Llamo Sasuke, haciendo que el rubio le dirigiera levemente la mirada, antes de volverla a los tejados, una caída desde un segundo o tercer piso no sería nada bonito.

-Si?-

-Es cierto que trabajas haciendo mandados?-Pregunto el joven de ojos ónix.

-Mandados, trabajos pesados, guardia y varias cosas más-Respondió el necrófago sin apartar la mirada de su camino, viendo ya a la academia a unos cuantos metros.

-Y cuánto cobras?-No es que fuera a contratarlo, solo tenía… curiosidad, si eso, solo curiosidad.

-Alcanzas mi cinturón?-

-Si-

-En uno de los compartimientos se encuentra una hoja con las tarifas-Informo antes de sentir una mano hurgando en su cinturón.

-Tienes trabajos… interesantes-Murmuro viendo algunos de los trabajos escritos ahí, degustador de barbacoas, pintor de exteriores, jardinero, mensajero… intermediario en negocios clandestinos? Al parecer el rubio sí que tenía una vida emocionante.

-Quédatela, tengo otras más en la cafetería. Por cierto, si tienes algo que hacer y no quieres hacerlo, no dudes en contratarme-Si había oportunidad de negocio, definitivamente el rubio la aprovecharía.

-Está bien…-Murmuro Sasuke, mientras seguía leyendo los trabajos escritos en la hoja. Qué demonios era un cazador de gatos?

Mientras los dos jóvenes seguían con su interacción, Hinami se encontraba en total silencio pensando la situación. En un periodo menor a dos días, su hermano había empezado a hablar de, y con, personas que ella estaba segura que nunca había interactuado antes, se estaba sintiendo excluida de las actividades de Naruto, y pensaba que si seguía así, poco a poco el rubio la iría dejando de lado…

-Llegamos-Anuncio Naruto al momento de dar un salto y caer frente a la entrada a la academia, al instante bajo a ambos pre adolecentes, aunque al parecer, no eran los únicos que venían llegando.

Casi al segundo después que el rubio los bajo de sus hombros, un destello amarillo apareció de la nada. Cuando el trio se voltio a ver, se encontraron con cuatro personas, Memna, Akari y Dan Namikaze, acompañados de un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, este vestía un traje Jounin estándar, con una capa de color blanca con llamas naranjas, que en su espalda tenía escrito "Yondaime Hokage".

-Hokage-sama…-Saludaron Hinami y Sasuke, dando una pequeña reverencia al hombre que había aparecido.

-Namikaze…-Susurro con desprecio el joven necrófago, mirando con odio al Hokage.

-Es raro que vengas llegando a esta hora, Sasuke-Dijo Memna a modo de saludo al Uchiha-Y mira con quien estas, buenos días Hinami-chan-Saludo a la castaña, dirigiendo su mano a la barbilla de la Fueguchi, en un pésimo acto de Don Juan.

-Te esperamos en el aula Sasuke-Dijo Naruto al momento de poner su mano en el hombro de su hermana para atraerla hacia él, evitando que la mano del Namikaze llegue a tocar el rostro de Hinami.

-Qué te pasa imbécil? Es tu hermana sabes, no tu novia para que seas tan celoso con ella-Reclamo el ojiazul, solo ganando una mirada del Fueguchi mayor, antes que este volteara y empezará a caminar hacia la academia, seguido de Hinami, la cual dio una pequeña reverencia antes de seguirlo-Aunque puede que a los demonios no les importe eso de estar relacionados por sangre-Añadió, aunque fue ignorado completamente por el rubio.

-Quien te crees para ignorarnos y darnos la espalda? Por lo menos muestra algo de respeto hacia tu Hokage-Esta vez la que reclamo fue Akari, aunque a diferencia de Memna, esta sí consiguió que el rubio parara su marcha y volteara hacia ellos.

-Exiges mi respeto? Eso sería lo último que le daría a ese sujeto-La respuesta que dio el rubio, hizo que en algún lugar de Kumo un hombre moreno de lentes se sintiera orgulloso.

-Desgraciado…-Murmuro Memna al momento de meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su terno y saco un kunai, sin embargo antes que este pudiera hacer algo, el hombre rubio puso una mano en su hombro.

-No malgastes tu tiempo con ellos, unos simples civiles no merecen el tiempo de un noble-Dijo Minato mirando con desprecio a los hermanos Fueguchi, más específicamente al rubio, por ser la causa de sus actuales problemas matrimoniales.

-Se autodenominan nobles, y sus clanes están casi en los últimos puestos del Top…-Murmuro el rubio antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando, siendo seguido por Sasuke.

-Donde vas Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto Akari con una dulce voz que envió escalofríos a la espalda del pelinegro, aunque no fue de eso escalofríos agradables.

-Con Naruto-Respondió sin voltearse a mirar, aunque por su tono de voz se podría decir que se encontraba nervioso.

-Prefieres pasar tiempo con ellos dos, en vez que con tu prometida y tus futuros cuñados?-Pregunto con una voz aún más dulce, al momento que un escalofrió aun mayor recorría por la columna del pelinegro.

-Nos vemos luego!-Sinceramente odiaba a la pelirroja, desde que les habían anunciado que estaban comprometidos, se había vuelto una molestia constante en su vida, si tan solo supieran…

Luego de una pequeña carrera al aula, el joven Uchiha se sentó al lado de Naruto, quedando en orden desde la ventana hacia el pasillo Hinami, Naruto y Sasuke. Esto sin dudas llamo la atención de la mayoría los alumnos, desde cuando el heredero del Clan Uchiha se llevaba tan bien con los hermanos demonio?

-Así que… cuando la boda?-Pregunto algo burlón el rubio, habiendo escuchado la parte de "prometida" que había mencionado Akari.

-El día antes de mi funeral…-Murmuro Sasuke antes de estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Me asegurare de llevarte flores-Dijo Naruto al momento de darle una palmadita en el hombro.

Eso también llamo la atención de los mellizos que venían entrando al aula, desde cuando su amigo/prometido era tan cercano con los Fueguchi? Eso frustro en una pequeña medida a ambos, a Akari, por pensar que **su**prometido estaba interesado en Hinami, y Memna, al ver que su _mejor amigo_prefería pasar tiempo con esos demonios que con él.

-Creo que te equivocaste de puesto Sasuke, recuerda que el tuyo está aquí atrás, al lado mío-Dijo Memna ya desde su puesto, tratando de llamar la atención del pelinegro, pero fue ignorado totalmente por este, ya que se encontraba totalmente centrado en lo que fuera que Naruto le estaba contando-_Me están ignorando…-_Sin que el Namikaze se diera cuenta, una porción mayor de youki se estaba escapando de su sello, debido a las emociones negativas que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Sin embargo, el Fueguchi se dio cuenta inmediatamente de esto, sin esperar un segundo, relajo su mente y permitió el paso libre del youki por su cuerpo, antes que este se dirigiera a la pelirroja.

-Muy bien clase, todos a sus asientos…-Ordeno Iruka entrando al aula, seguido por unos cuantos alumnos que venían tarde, entre ellos, Shisui.

-Voy a pedir mis vacaciones…-Murmuro Shisui al momento de dejarse caer al lado de Sasuke.

-Muy bien, ahora veremos algo de mitología general de las Naciones Elementales, y después veremos algo de la mitología de cada aldea…-Informo antes de detenerse al ver como Ino levantaba su mano-Si, Yamanaka?-

-De que nos serviría eso?-

-Simple, puede que los shinobis parezcan que no les tienen miedo a nada, pero en el fondo de su mente siguen teniendo ese miedo a esas criaturas de las que les contaban desde niños, esto puede ser muy útil a la hora de implementar un Genjutsu, ya que aprovecharíamos un miedo oculto en la mente de una persona, y lo explotaríamos-Explico, ganando la atención de toda su clase, incluyendo cierto Nara-Díganme, conocen algún ser mitológico de alguna de las aldeas?-

-Los Bijuu cuentan?-Pregunto Akari.

-Los Bijuu aterrorizan a todas las aldeas, aunque es difícil emplearlos en un Genjutsu contra un ninja de otra aldea, ya que su apariencia solo es conocida por la aldea que lo posee, por ejemplo, aunque todo el mundo conozca la que el Kyuubi, uno de los Bijuu de Konoha, es un zorro gigante de nueve colas, no conocen su apariencia verdadera, como el tamaño, rasgos, color y todas esas variantes, así que aunque tu oponente sea de tu misma aldea, los Bijuu no sirven, conocen alguna otra leyenda?-Pregunto mirando a cada alumno en su clase, cuando vio un qué joven de cabello castaño claro levanto la mano.

-Cuando vivía en Suna mis padres me contaron de unos Demonios del Desierto, decían que por ellos Kaze no Kuni es así de árido-Dijo el joven, ganando un asentimiento del maestro.

-Muy bien, ahora veamos una de las leyendas urbanas más conocidas de Konoha, los necrófagos del Bosque de la Muerte…-Esto sí que llamo la atención de Naruto, Ghouls en el Bosque de la Muerte? Más tarde le preguntaría a Kaneki-san de eso-Los necrófagos del bosque de la muerte se dice que son criaturas que atacaron Konoha durante la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, eran demonios muy superiores físicamente a los seres humanos normales, incluso más que los shinobis de aquellos años. Según dicen los libros tenían apariencia humana, pero sus ojos eran de un color negro con sus iris rojas, además que comían seres humanos…-Si, definitivamente esos "demonios" que atacaron Konoha eran Ghouls.

-Que paso con ellos?-Pregunto uno de los civiles de la clase.

-Según dicen, el Primer Hokage creo el Bosque de la Muerte para retenerlos, dejando una barrera que les impedía salir de ahí, aunque se siguen reportando desapariciones misteriosas en la aldea, además de avistamientos de personas de ojos negros durante las noches-Termino de contar el Umino, sembrando la semilla del miedo en los corazones de varios de los civiles y uno que otro miembro de algún clan.

-No creo que esas cosas existan… verdad, Onii-chan?-Pregunto un tanto temerosa la castaña, ahora sabiendo que en la aldea posiblemente vivan demonios que comían humanos.

-Claro que no Hinami, son solo cuentos-Mintió el rubio, por más que le doliera mentirle a su hermana, esta mentira era de esas necesarias para que ella siga viviendo con normalidad.

-Bien, ya que hemos mencionado a dos leyendas de dos de las aldeas principales, alguien conoce alguna…-Nuevamente se detuvo a mitad de la oración al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta del aula-Oh, Neji, que sorpresa, que necesitas?-Pregunto viendo a su ex alumno parado al otro lado de la puerta.

-Se encuentra Naruto Fueguchi aquí?-Pregunto serio el Hyuuga, ganando un asentimiento del maestro-Me gustaría que me permitiera llevármelo, Hiashi-sama solicita su presencia en la Casa Hyuuga-Pidió, ganando la atención y curiosidad de todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo. Que quería Hiashi Hyuuga, líder del clan que actualmente se encuentra en el número uno del top, con un huérfano?

-Naruto Fueguchi, ven aquí por favor-

-Shisui…-Llamo el rubio al momento de levantarse y darle una mirada al Uchiha medio dormido.

-Sí, sí, yo la cuido, no dejare que nadie la tooooque-Murmuro dando un pequeño bostezo al final, ya sabiendo lo que el rubio le iba a pedir.

-Gracias…-Dijo antes de voltear la mirada a Hinami-Volveré pronto, no te preocupes, bien?-Pregunto con su mejor sonrisa, ganando un pequeño asentimiento de la castaña-Nos vemos pronto, Sasuke-Se despidió del pelinegro al momento de darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Sin más que hacer, se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se encontró con su amigo mirándolo con algo de preocupación, antes que su mirada se volviera a tornar seria.

-Si nos disculpan, nos retiramos-Anuncio al momento de caminar por el pasillo, seguido de cerca por el rubio-Luego me explicas lo que paso, ahora apresurémonos en llegar con Hiashi-sama, dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar contigo…-Dijo antes de saltar por una de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas, seguido inmediatamente por el Fueguchi.

-Muy bien clase, en la unidad tres de su libro de historia se encuentra un gran número de leyendas con ilustraciones y algunos detalles, escojan una y a la otra clase intentaremos hacer un Genjutsu con lo que aprendieron…-Ordeno Iruka antes de sentarse en su escritorio y ponerse a revisar los exámenes del día anterior.

**Casa principal del Clan Hyuuga**

-Espera aquí, avisare que llegaste-Ordeno Neji, antes de entrar por la enorme puerta doble que se encontraba frente a ambos.

-Bien…-Murmuro algo nervioso al ver a su amigo entrar a la habitación, que demonios quería el líder de un clan con él? No creía que lo hubieran descubierto, era imposible, cierto? Solo llevaba menos de 40 horas como Ghoul.

-Adelante…-Llamo una gruesa y potente voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Dando largas respiraciones, con intención de calmarse, el rubio empujo ambas puertas, revelándole el interior de la habitación, esta era de un gran tamaño, de unos diez metros de ancho y unos veinte de largo, además de tres o cuatro metros de alto. En su interior se encontraban por lo menos unas cuarenta personas sentadas a ambos lados de la alfombra que llegaba desde el asiento del líder hasta la puerta, veinte a cada lado, además de varios guardias cerca de las ventanas y puerta.

Directamente frente a la puerta, donde se encontraba Naruto, había una especie de trono de buen tamaño, junto a otros tres más pequeños. De estos cuatro "tronos", solo uno estaba vacío. La que estaba sentada en el del lado izquierdo, la reconoció fácilmente como Hanabi Hyuuga, la niña a la cual Neji cuidaba. Al lado derecho del trono principal, se encontraba una mujer que si tenía que adivinar, era la madre de Hinata, debido a su notable parecido con ella, ella tiene el pelo corto hasta los hombros de color azul oscuro, aunque de un tono más suave que el de Mikoto, y por extraño que parezca, ojos de color café claro. Vestía un kimono de cuerpo completo de color lila-azul, con un obi de color turquesa. (1)

En el trono principal se encontraba un hombre que inmediatamente reconoció como Hiashi Hyuuga, líder de dicho clan, tiene el pelo largo de color castaño y rasgos distintivos en los ojos como lo muestran cada miembro del Clan Hyuuga. Él utiliza una larga túnica holgada, con magas largas y un haori marrón. Neji se encontraba parado a su lado izquierdo.

-Tu eres Naruto Fueguchi… cierto?-Pregunto Hiashi, ganando un asentimiento del rubio-Bien, acércate-Ordeno, cosa que fue hecha inmediatamente por el rubio.

Una vez ya frente al Líder del Hyuuga, Naruto se arrodillo, en señal de respeto al castaño.

-Que desea de mí, Hiashi-sama?-Pregunto Naruto sin levantar la cabeza.

-De pie-Ordeno al momento de pararse, siendo imitado por el rubio-Mi invitado, permíteme presentarme, soy el padre de Hanabi, líder del Clan Hyuuga de Kohonagakure no Sato, Hiashi Hyuuga-Se presentó con voz fuerte el Hyuuga, mirando directamente a los ojos de Naruto.

-Y yo soy su esposa, Ren Hyuuga-Dijo la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

-No te he convocado aquí por ninguna otra razón, más que por el incidente en el cual se vio envuelta mi hija ayer-Informo al momento de volver a sentarse.

-Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerte en nombre de todo el clan por haber protegido a Hanabi, estamos en deuda contigo-Agradeció Ren, levantándose y dando una pequeña reverencia a Naruto, antes de volver a sentarse.

-Ahora pasemos al tema principal de nuestra reunión, Neji, da el informe que me presentaste ayer-Ordeno mirando a su sobrino.

-Hai!-Exclamo antes de ponerse al lado de Naruto y mirar fijamente a su líder-Ayer luego de volver del paseo que hace Hanabi-sama a diario, Naruto Fueguchi se ofreció a acompañarnos, con motivo de comprar una herramienta shinobi, alambre ninja más específicamente, en una de las tiendas cercanas a los terrenos del clan. Al pasar cerca de una de las zonas denominadas "Barrios Rojos", Naruto Fueguchi salto y tomo a Hanabi-sama, antes de dar un salto para alejarse, casi al instante, una persona cayo donde Hanabi-sama se encontraba, levantando una nube de polvo, que impidió tener una vista clara del atacante, a los pocos segundos unos cristales pasaron volando cerca de mí, luego de eso Naruto Fueguchi salto hacia mí, dándome a Hanabi-sama bajo la orden de escapar y mandar ayuda, camino hacia aquí, avise a un Anbu con mascara de comadreja, luego de traer a Hanabi-sama aquí, volví al lugar donde ocurrió el ataque junto a otros tres miembros del Boke, cuando llegamos al lugar, encontramos tres cadáveres, dos masculinos y uno femenino. Uno de los masculinos tenía la cabeza reventada, mientras que el otro presentaba varias heridas de estocadas y un corte sobre su corazón, con el Byakugan pudimos comprobar que se encontraba totalmente destrozado, el cadáver femenino al igual que el anterior presentaba baria estocadas y uno que otro corte, en su caso, su cráneo se encontraba fracturado al punto de ruptura, y su cerebro dañado por astillas de hueso del cráneo, sin embargo, no había rastros de Naruto Fueguchi, según los Anbus, cuando ellos llegaron solo se encontraban esos tres cuerpos, no hubo rastros de Naruto Fueguchi hasta que fue visto saliendo del Barrio Uchiha, según miembros de dicho clan, Naruto Fueguchi es contratado regularmente por Mikoto Uchiha para hacer sus mandados, eso es todo-Concluyo Neji, antes de volver a su ubicación anterior.

-Muy bien, ahora Fueguchi-san, serias tan amable de decirnos que es lo que paso?-Pidió Hiashi, aunque obviamente eso era una orden dada con palabras ambles.

-Hai, ayer luego de encontrarme con Neji y Hanabi en el parque, me ofrecí a acompañarlos hasta aquí, para, como menciono Neji, comprar alambre ninja que se me había agotado, a mitad de camino mis instintos me dijeron que sacara a Hanabi de ahí, cosa que hice, salvándola de ser aplastada por el atacante, luego unos cristales, que sospecho pertenecían a un shinobi con algún Kekkei Gekai, me atacaron por la espalda, por suerte los esquive, luego de eso, le di Hanabi a Neji para que escaparan, los atacantes resultaron ser un hombre y una mujer, de unos veinte años cada uno, por suerte, gracias a mi entrenamiento independiente, siendo ayudado casualmente por Neji Hyuuga y Shisui Uchiha, pude vencerlos a ambos sin dificultades, cuando ya me iba a retirar, un hombre que decía ser el padre de ambos me ataco, durante su ataque de ira, pude meterle una nota explosiva, proporcionada a mí por Shisui Uchiha, en la boca, esa es la razón por la que la cabeza de uno de los atacantes había desaparecido, por desgracia, me encontraba bajo de chakra, ahí fue cuando una conocida del Clan Uchiha me encontró y me llevo a su casa, desconozco lo que paso después ya que caí inconsciente-Termino de informar el rubio, aunque casi la mitad de eso fue una mentira que había estado elaborando desde que Neji lo fue a buscar a la academia, su tono de voz uniforme y serio lo oculto muy bien.

-Por lo que veo no tienes heridas visibles, Hanabi, revísalo-Ordeno mirando a su hija, la cual sin un segundo de espera se levantó y se posiciono frente al rubio, antes de activar su Byakugan (2) y mirar de pies a cabeza al rubio-Déjame explicarte, mi hija aquí presente, es especial entre los Hyuuga, sus ojos presentan una rara mutación que le permite ver las heridas recibidas por alguien en un lapso de 20 horas, aunque estas ya hayan sanado-Explico, ganando una mirada algo sorprendida del rubio-Encontraste algo Hanabi?-

-Hai, Otou-sama-Asintió antes de darse la vuelta para ver a su padre-Las heridas que pude ver, son los huesos de ambos brazos fracturados, su mandíbula dislocada en dos ocasiones en sentidos contrarios, su espalda presento pequeñas fracturas, luego están varias heridas causadas por algún objeto corto punzante, tres en su estómago, uno en su brazo derecho y el ultimo en su muslo izquierdo, y por último, varios moretones y rapones dispersos en todo su cuerpo-Informo a su padre, al momento que pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de la frente del rubio, él había dicho que había salido completamente ileso, ahora que Hanabi había desmentido eso, como reaccionaria Hiashi?-Sin embargo, todas sus heridas se encuentran totalmente sanados, pero no hay rastro que alguien haya usado Ninjutsu Medico-Añadió dando otra mirada al rubio, tratando de encontrar rastro del chakra de otra persona, sin embargo no encontró nada.

-Mmm… ya veo-Murmuro por lo bajo-Muy bien, todos ustedes retírense, menos tu Fueguchi-san, necesito seguir hablando contigo-Ordeno a sus hombres, cosa que todos hicieron en silencio, quedando solo Hiashi, Naruto y Hanabi en la habitación-Dije que solo Fueguchi-san se quedara-Dijo a su hija.

-Pero Otou-sama…-

-Nada de peros, luego dejare que hables con el-Bien, el que haya dicho eso significaba que no lo mataría por mentirle, cierto?

-Hai…-Murmuro por lo bajo la castaña, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, no sin darle la mirada de "Mas tarde hablamos" que el rubio había recibido varias veces en el día.

-Muy bien Fueguchi-san, ahora que todos se han ido, quiero que me cuentes la verdad-Dijo mirando al otro ocupante de la habitación-Dime, los que los atacaron fueron Ghouls?-Eso pregunta hizo que el rubio se tensara inmediatamente, sus ojos fueron a parar a una de las ventanas más cercanas, con intención de usarla como vía de escape en caso de.

-Ghouls? Habla de esos demonios de los cuentos que dicen que habitan en el bosque de la muerte?-Pregunto, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Dime niño, crees que los altos mandos de la aldea no notaríamos la desaparición recurrente de aldeanos, y uno que otro shinobi, y que no nos tomaríamos la molestia de investigarlo?-Oh, mierda, al parecer ya lo habían atrapado.

-A que quiere llegar?-Pregunto serio, al momento de activar su Kakugan, preparándose para pelear, y escapar de ser posible.

-Ya sabía que tú también eras uno de ellos…-Murmuro por lo bajo, pero aun así fue escuchado por el rubio-Hanabi me dijo que vio un tentáculo salir desde tu espalda, además de los cristales que menciono Neji, solo era cosa de unir los puntos-Comento al momento de pararse de su asiento.

-Preguntare nuevamente, a que quiere llegar con esto?-

-Tranquilízate, no soy tan mal agradecido como para atacar a aquel que salvo la vida de mi hija solo por nacer siendo lo que es-Dijo al momento de acercarse un poco al rubio, quedando a escasos setenta centímetros del Fueguchi.

-Entonces?-Pregunto Naruto sin bajar la guardia, su experiencia le decía que aunque le digan que todo está bien, nunca se sabe cuándo te apuñalaran por la espalda, tenía tres cicatrices para recordar eso.

-Quiero contratar tus servicios-Bien, eso sí que extraño al joven necrófago-Según nuestras investigaciones, cualquier Ghoul, por más inexperto que sea, ya tiene como mínimo el nivel de un Chunin, sus capacidades mejoradas y sus instintos los hacen difíciles de manejar. Ahora respóndeme, los que atacaron a Hanabi ayer eran Ghouls?-Pregunto nuevamente, ganando un suspiro del rubio.

-Sí, lo eran…-Respondió el rubio, al momento que su Kakugan desaparecía, dando paso de nuevo a sus ojos azules.

-Y el hecho que hayas matado a tres habla muy bien de tus habilidades, según Neji, dos de ellos tenían veinte años, y el otro debería estar por los cuarenta o cincuenta, con la experiencia que conlleva los años-Ahora que Hiashi lo mencionaba, no tenía idea como había vencido a esos tres, por más ayuda de sus intentos que haya tenido, no quita el hecho de ser un novato aun.

-Y a que se refiere con que quiere contratar mis servicios?-

-Te voy a contar algo, a nuestro clan, se les conoce como "ADN Blanco", ósea que en caso de que nazca un hijo entre un Hyuuga y un Ghoul, es posible que sea tenga el ADN de un Ghoul completo, o eso es lo que han dicho los que hemos capturado-Informo Hiashi, ganando un asentimiento del rubio-Y por último, según dijo uno de los Ghoul que capturamos luego que matara a un miembro de Boke, nuestra carne tiene un sabor que se les hace delicioso a sus bocas-Añadió el Hyuuga.

-Y dígame, si usted sabe que a los de mi clase se les hace deliciosa su carne, no le parece imprudente contratarme?-Si lo veía desde ese punto, viera por donde lo viera era dejar una oveja en medio del bosque a espera del lobo.

-Neji me ha hablado muy bien de ti, y de tu amor incondicional hacia tu hermana, lo que me hace pensar que no harías algo que la pusiera en peligro-Al parecer Hiashi había investigado algo sobre el rubio.

-Bien jugado, Hiashi-sama…-Murmuro por lo bajo el rubio-Y dígame, que es lo que quiere que haga? Que mate a algún Ghoul que los ha estado molestando? Lamento decirle que aún no tengo la confianza como para irme a meter en una pelea con otro Ghoul-Comento, tratando de pensar en algo que el Hyuuga no pudiera hacer, pero que un Ghoul sí.

-No tiene nada que ver con atacar a otros de tu especie, pero no te aseguro que no tengas que hacerlo…-Respondió el ojiblanco-Por lo que hemos descubierto, los Ghouls son inmunes a las armas, y hasta el momento eres el primero que hemos visto con sistema de chakra, por lo que la mayoría del clan sería inútil en una batalla uno a uno contra uno de ustedes, pero según lo que hemos descubierto mediante la interrogación de los que hemos capturado, los Ghouls solo pueden matarse entre sí con sus "Kanuhe"-Dijo algo dudoso del nombre de las cosas que utilizaban.

-Se llaman Kagune-Corrigió el rubio.

-El punto es que últimamente Neji ha informado que durante los paseos de Hanabi ha visto personas sin chakra siguiéndolos, temo que si tú ni hubieras estado ahí ayer secuestraran a Hanabi-Ósea que los Ghouls que los atacaron ayer iban tras Hanabi y no tras él, como había pensado en un principio.

-Ósea que…-

-Quiero contratarte como guardián de Hanabi-Dijo finalmente.

-Solo Hanabi?-Pregunto a sabiendas que Hiashi tenía dos hijas.

-Hinata siempre que esta fuera del clan se la pasa con la hija del Hokage, su guardián nunca ha reportado avistamientos de personas sin chakra siguiéndolos, al parecer tratan de evitar a los Namikaze por…-Se detuvo unos segundos, sin saber si hablarle al rubio sobre cierto tema.

-Por el Kyuubi?-Completo la frase del castaño, ganando un asentimiento de este.

-Aceptarías este trabajo?-Su voz dejo de ser esa dura voz de líder de clan, dejando escapar algo de preocupación y ansiedad ante la respuesta que le daría el rubio-Por cierto, estoy dispuesto a pagarte el equivalente a una misión rango C semanal-Añadió, habiendo olvidado mencionar antes la paga que le daría.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, que pasaría si decidiera negarme?-Dependiendo de lo que dijera el líder del clan, su respuesta variaría-

-Olvidaremos todo, nosotros nunca hablamos, y yo nunca descubrí lo que eres-Respondió con total seriedad.

-En ese caso…-Murmuro el rubio luego de meditarlo un poco-Me daría tiempo para pensarlo? Esta misión que me está encomendando es algo grande para simplemente decir que si o decir que no…-La respuesta que había dado Hiashi definitivamente había hecho que este ganara puntos, sin embargo, no decidiría si hacerlo o no simplemente por eso, tenía que meditarlo más a fondo, pensar en los pros y los contras que traería consigo aceptar este encargo.

-Te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero asegúrate de darme una respuesta-Su voz volvió a ser esa de líder de clan, sin vacilaciones ni sentimientos-Puedes retirarte-Dijo antes de volver a su asiento.

-Con permiso…-Murmuro al momento de dar una pequeña reverencia y dirigirse a la puerta y salir por esta.

-Tu, ven aquí, necesito hablar contigo-Lo llamo una voz apenas salió de la habitación, cuando volteo su rostro para buscar la dueña de esa voz, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Hanabi, mirándolo directamente-Me vas a explicar que fue esa cosa que salió de tu espalda ayer-Exigió saber la castaña, al momento que el rubio daba un suspiro, no tenía ánimos para inventar otra mentira por el momento.

-Lo siento, Ojou-chan, pero se me hace tarde, otro día hablamos-Se despidió antes de acercarse a una de las ventanas del pasillo y saltar por esta, con dirección al centro de Konoha.

-Vuelve aquí idiota! Quien te crees para ignorar mis órdenes!-Grito desde la ventana, en un vano intento que el rubio se detuviera y respondiera sus dudas-Baka…-Murmuro por lo bajo, sin quitar la vista del rubio que aún no podía recordar donde era que lo había visto antes…

Mientras la castaña seguía intentado descubrir donde había visto a Naruto antes, este se encontraba en camino a Anteiku, sin verle sentido a volver a la academia, al parecer se habían tardado un rato en hablar, ya eran más de las 13:00 horas, por lo que dedujo que Hinami ya había vuelto a la cafetería en busca de su almuerzo.

Ya en la cafetería, se encontró con Ken hablando con Zabuza, mientras Touka se encontraba al otro lado de la barra cocinando algo, seguramente para Hinami que estaba sentada en una de las mesas, acompañada por Shisui y Sasuke.

-Qué hiciste para que el jefe del clan Hyuuga pidiera verte personalmente? Allanamiento de morada? Acosaste a una de sus hijas?-Pregunto Shisui al momento de ver al rubio entrar a la cafetería-No me digas que le hiciste algo a la mocosa ayer!-Exclamo en voz alta, llamando la atención de Sasuke y Hinami.

-Cállate imbécil! Como si fuera a hacerle algo a Ojou-chan!-Grito a su amigo.

-Ojou-chan?-Pregunto curioso e incómodo el Uchiha menor.

-Luego les explico…-Murmuro el rubio antes de dejarse caer al lado de Hinami.

Enserio? Ojou-chan? Porque su hermano se dirigía así a alguien? Él nunca había demostrado respeto hacia alguien aparte de Kaneki-san, Zabuza-san y Otou-san, porque ahora salía con una Ojou-chan?

-No me digas que te contrataron como mayordomo de la mocosa?!-Pregunto el pelinegro mayor antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada-Ya te imagino diciéndole "Ojou-sama, permítame lavar su espalda…" o "Ojou-sama, no podemos hacer esto, solo soy su humilde sirviente…"-Dijo haciendo que su voz sonara lo más respetuosa posible, tratando de sonar como un mayordomo. Dirigió la vista a su amigo, al ver que este no lo golpeo como de costumbre, pero se encontró con este levemente sonrojado mientras apartaba su mirada-Que? Enserio?-Pregunto perplejo, esa reacción no era la que esperaba del rubio.

-Onii-chan…-La débil y vacilante voz de Hinami llamo inmediatamente la atención de los otros tres ocupantes de la mesa-Me dejaras para ir a cuidar a otra niña…?-Pregunto ahogando un quejido, al momento que pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a bajar de sus ojos, alarmando al rubio.

-Por supuesto que no Hinami!-Exclamo apresuradamente al momento de rodearla con sus brazos-Shisui solo estaba jugando, cierto?-Pregunto dándole una mirada que decía "dices algo malo y te mato"-

-Solo era una pequeña broma, tu hermano no te dejaría para ir a cuidar a esa mocosa, además, te imaginas a Naruto en un traje tan formal como el de mayordomo?-Pregunto tratando de distraer a la castaña.

-Se vería bien…-Murmuro por lo bajo el Uchiha menor, siendo ignorado totalmente por los dos adolescentes.

-Je je… no me lo imagino…-Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa al momento de secarse sus lágrimas, ganando suspiros de ambos adolecentes.

-Naruto, ven aquí…-Pidió Shisui al momento de levantarse junto con el rubio-Enserio te contrataron como mayordomo de la mocosa?-Susurro para que solo el rubio escuchara, no quería que la castaña se largara a llorar de nuevo, se ganaba un golpe seguro del rubio por eso.

-Me ofrecieron ser su guardián, pero aun no acepto…-Respondió, susurrando igualmente.

-No sé si envidiarte o tenerte lastima, mira que acerté el guardián de esa loli, debes estar muy feliz no?-Pregunto con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al sentir un puño hundirse en su estómago-Tenía que decirlo…-Murmuro antes de caer al suelo, agarrándose su estómago en un intento de aliviar el dolor.

-Ya llagaste gaki, espero que estés listo-Dijo Zabuza, llamando la atención del rubio y sus acompañantes.

-Listo para que, Onii-chan?-Pregunto Hinami, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros del rubio.

-No lo sé…-Respondió antes de volver a dirigir su vista al pelinegro.

-No te lo dije? Nos iremos durante dos semanas a entrenar a las afueras de la aldea-Informo al momento que la silueta de una afilada sonrisa de formaba en sus vendas, mandándole un escalofrió al rubio-Despídete que nos vamos enseguida-

-Lo siento Hinami, pero me iré por un tiempo, no te preocupes, volveré pronto si?-Dijo al momento de ponerse frente a su hermana, ganando un asentimiento con unas pequeñas lágrimas de esta-Cuando vuelva te ayudare a practicar el Jutsu que le ganaste a Shisui, bien?-Pregunto con una sonrisa al momento de revolverle el pelo con cariño, no quería que al irse su hermana quedara llorando.

-Te estaré esperando, Onii-chan…-Por más que quería que su hermano se quedara con ella, sabía que Zabuza era alguien fuerte, y no podía impedir que su hermano entrenara bajo su ala, ella tenía claro que todos los esfuerzos que el rubio hacia eran por ella, no podía hacerle un berrinche por sus simples caprichos.

-Sasuke, te encargo a Hinami en la academia, por favor, no permitas que nadie la moleste, y por favor, que ese imbécil de Memna no la toque…-Pidió a momento de poner una mano en el hombro del mencionado-Ah, y pídele perdón a Mikoto-sama de mi parte, no podré hacer sus mandados por un tiempo, y dile a Yuume-chan que la iré a ver uno de estos días-Anidio al momento de poner su mejor sonrisa, ignorando como las mejillas del Uchiha se tiñeron de un rojo leve.

-Hai…-Fue todo lo que el joven de ojos ónix respondió, sin confiar demasiado en su voz.

-Shisui… Espero que te quedes dormido en un bar gay…-Dijo sacando una gota de sudor a todos los que lo escucharon, mientras que el mencionado se paraba del piso.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar…-Murmuro por lo bajo, aun con el dolor del puño del rubio.

-Cuida a Hinami por mi…-Susurro al momento de darle un abraso fraternal al Uchiha, siendo respondido inmediatamente por este.

-Lo hare con mi vida…-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de soltar a su amigo.

-Bien, nos vamos…-Anuncio Zabuza al momento de pasarle un pergamino de gran tamaño al rubio.

-Hasta luego…-Se despidió al momento de salir por la puerta de la cafetería, con el presentimiento que sufriría en su entrenamiento a manos de su… tío?-_Olvide avisar que iba a faltar a la academia…_

**Y corte! Ahh, nada mejor que la sensación de terminar un capitulo. Por Pm me llegaron algunas dudas, así que por si alguno de ustedes las tiene, aquí se las respondo. Yo leo tres o cuatro veces el capítulo antes de subirlo, así que (creo que) no se me pasa nada por alto, una buena parte de lo que escribo tiene una razón, así que si ustedes ven algo raro por ahí, créanme que tendrá influencia a futuro.**

**Antes que se me olvide, los puntos que marque.**

**1.- Si quieres tener una mejor visión de ella, busquen Seto Ren en google, de un anime que se llama Seto no Hanayome.**

**2.- Sé que para activar el Byakugan es necesario una serie de sellos, pero dejémoslo en que se activa solo con mandar chakra a sus ojos.**

**Con eso aclarado, me gustaría pedir disculpas por si se me paso algún error ortográfico o si alguna parte quedo mal redactada, llevo tres días con insomnio, así que puede que se me haya pasado algo por la falta de sueño.**

**Bien, ahora una pequeña pregunta, que les parece que aparezca uno que otro Youkai? Ya tengo el argumento bajo el cual aparecerían, y si llegaran a aparecer podrían aportar algo a la trama. Y lo otro, aún pueden mandarme sus ideas para las máscaras, en el próximo capítulo se la proporcionare.**

**Bien, cualquier duda, pregunta, consulta de cualquier cosa, no duden en dejármela en los reviews o mandármela por Pm.**

**Y por último recuerden, esos dos minutos que se demoran en escribir un review significa la felicidad de este lobo. Solo decía.**

**Sin más que decir, aparte de cuídense y espero leerlos pronto.**

**Att.: Sekigan no Okami/El Lobo de un ojo.**

**PD: Cambie el Summary.**


	4. Raíz

**Voces en mi interior**

**Aquí Sekigan no Okami reportándose para el servicio! Bueno, ps, este capítulo se suponía que era parte del anterior, pero en el otro ya se me habían acumulado 13K, así que decidí dejarlo ahí y escribirlo por separado, bueno, sin más que decir, pasemos a escuchando al pueblo (Ya se han enviado los PM con sus respectivas respuestas a los usuarios registrados):**

**Y (Guest (07/03): Me alegra que te gustara el fruto de mi imaginación retorcida.**

**Kira (Guest (09/03)): Me alaga que encuentres interesante mi historia, lamento la demora.**

**Death Man (Guest (29/03): Estaba esperando hasta abril para ver si los técnicos me podían recuperar los archivos del otro pc, lamentablemente no hubo suerte **

**Ahora, directo al capítulo de hoy.**

**Capítulo 4: Raíz**

*****_Clanc*Paff*Splash*Hijo de…!*_

Estos eran algunos de los muchos ruidos/sonidos/gritos que se podían escuchar en un claro a unos 50 kilómetros de Konoha, cerca de las fronteras con Mizu no Kuni y Kaminari no Kuni. El claro en cuestión estaba totalmente cubierto por una intensa niebla.

Casi en medio del claro, se encontraba Naruto Fueguchi, como estaba? Definitivamente había tenido días mejores. Su camisa se encontraba casi reducida a nada, revelando numerosos cortes repartidos por todo su torso y brazos, sus pantalones estaban mínimamente mejor que su camisa, presentando varios cortes en la tela oscurecida levemente por la sangre del rubio.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más destacable del estado actual del rubio, si no que desde la parte baja de su espalda salían dos tentáculos escamosos de color carmesí oscuro, y por consecuencia sus ojos se encontraban en la fase denominada "Kakugan"… oh, y su brazo izquierdo se encontraba casi completamente cercenado, quedando unido al resto de su cuerpo por un poco de carne maltratada.

Este es el resultado del "entrenamiento" que le estaba haciendo pasar su tío, en palabras de este, usarlo de saco de entrenamiento hasta que aprenda a reaccionar a sus ataques.

-_Izquierda…-_Pensó al momento de usar uno de los tentáculos para bloquear la enorme espada que había aparecido de entre la niebla, mientras el otro daba una estocada al portador del arma-Le di…-Murmuro al sentir como su Kagune atravesaba algo, sin embargo, todo rastro de alivio se vino abajo al escuchar un _Splash_, al momento que sentía que el tentáculo era mojado.

-Buen trabajo, pero…-Felicito una gruesa voz entre la niebla, mientras esta se empezaba a disipar poco a poco-No bajes tu guardia inmediatamente-Añadió el dueño de la voz al momento de aparecer detrás del rubio.

Sin un segundo de vacilación, Zabuza saco su Kagune y lanzo varios cristales, los cuales se incrustaron en gran parte de la espalda y muslos del Fueguchi.

-Creo que debería seguir sus propios consejos…-Murmuro con una media sonrisa antes de deshacerse en agua.

-Mierda…-Fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar el peli negro, antes de sentir como su estómago era atravesado por un tentáculo desde atrás, al igual que podía sentir claramente algo en su nuca, no necesitaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta que era otro tentáculo dispuesto a atravesarle la cabeza en cualquier segundo.

-Creo que gane…-La cansada voz de su sobrino provino desde sus espaldas. Al segundo siguiente que eso fue dicho, el tentáculo que lo atravesaba de retiro de su cuerpo y se retrajo hasta su dueño.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Zabuza se dio la vuelta al momento de cancelar el Kirigakure no Jutsu, cuando la niebla se disipo vio claramente al Fueguchi, en un estado lamentable y posiblemente al borde del colapso, sin embargo, dándole esa pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-Solo fue suerte…-Murmuro Zabuza viendo con un pequeño deje de orgullo al joven que había estado entrenando los últimos 10 días.

10 días, los 10 días más largos para el rubio desde que tenía memoria, se despertaba con un Jutsu Suiton rango C cortesía del Kaneki, con la excusa de hacer su cuerpo más resistente y hacer más agudos sus sentidos, seguido de un pequeño desayuno, para después estudiar de los pergaminos Suiton proporcionados por su tío, al medio día empezaban su "mástil" contra Zabuza, el cual duraba una máximo de 5 horas, hasta que le diera un golpe directo a Zabuza, o simplemente hasta que se desmayara, después comía algo para acelerar la regeneración y por último, meditaba dos o tres horas con la intención de "afinarse" con sus intentos y no perderse en el proceso, para luego irse a dormir y empezar la rutina otra vez.

-Creo que necesito comer algo…-Murmuro el Fueguchi mientras veía su brazo a medio cercenar, al momento que sus ojos volvían a sus colores habituales.

-Tienes buena resistencia e instintos para un novato-Alago Zabuza al momento de mandar un pequeño pulso de Chakra a un pequeño pergamino que saco de su bolsa, del cual aparecieron dos paquetes de papel, los cuales goteaban un líquido rojo por entremedio del papel.

Naruto con algo de dificultad tomo uno y lo abrió con la boca, para luego empezar a comer como un animal la carne que se encontraba dentro de paquete.

Zabuza siguiendo el ejemplo de su sobrino abrió el paquete, aunque con la manos, y empezó a comer, casi inmediatamente pudo sentir como sus órganos de acomodaban y se regeneraban a buena velocidad.

Naruto por su lado, cuando termino de comer dirigió la vista a su brazo izquierdo, viendo asombrado como la carne se iba juntando y reparando a una gran velocidad, para que luego de diez minutos estuviera como nuevo.

-_Eso fue algo… asqueroso_-Comento Tonaru, viendo mediante de los ojos de Naruto como su brazo volvía a su antigua gloria, al igual que todos los cortes menores repartidos por su cuerpo.

-_Y comer cadáveres no lo es?-_

-_Nah, eso es placer puro, pero ver eso no lo fue_-Respondió el oji rojo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-_Me asusta pensar que tú eres una parte de mi…-_Murmuro mentalmente, dudando seriamente de la salud mental de su otro yo.

-_Con el tiempo te acostumbras… Oh, se me ocurrió otra canción!_-Exclamo al momento de empezar a tararear algo y anotarlo en un pequeño bloc.

Dando un suspiro el joven necrófago dejo de prestarle atención a Tonaru y su manía de tener una canción para cada ocasión y se dirigió a su "campamento" para buscar algún pergamino y utilizar el tiempo libre para tratar de dominar el Kirigakure no Jutsu.

Zabuza por su lado siguió con la mirada a su sobrino, pensando en ese significativo avance que había tenido a lo largo de la semana. Mejorar bajo presión, la característica más notable de los Kaneki, su padre paso de ser un inútil total a un maestro del combate luego de una tortura, el mismo Zabuza se había hecho algo más fuerte cuando toda su clase empezó a matarse entre ellos, y ahora, Naruto estaba avanzando todo a una buena velocidad a punta de batallas y sangre derramada… mucha sangre derramada.

Dejo sus pensamientos al ver a Naruto regresar con unos pergaminos en sus manos y ropas nuevas, para después hacer unos cuantos sellos de mano.

El Momochi/Ken veía interesado como del pequeño arrollo dos chorros de agua se levantaban, para luego tomar forma de dos Narutos, sin necesidad de palabras, los tres (Naruto y los dos clones de agua) empezaron a hacer otros sellos de mano. Al completar la secuencia, una pequeña cantidad de niebla se empezó a formar alrededor del Fueguchi, la cual siguió creciendo hasta tener un radio aproximada de 15 metros.

Para Zabuza no era mucho trabajo ver a través de la niebla, no por nada era uno de los mejores usuarios de dicha técnica en todas las naciones elementales. Volviendo al tema, veía como el original se desvanecía entre la niebla, para aparecer a los pocos segundos detrás de uno de los clones y tratar de darle una patada baja, la cual fue esquivada de un salto. Seguido de eso, el Fueguchi hizo aparecer un tentáculo desde su espalda baja y lo uso para bloquear una patada dirigida a su cabeza, cortesía del otro clon.

Esta rutina de, atacar a un clon, bloquear el ataque del otro, y luego volver a empezar, se repitió durante quince minutos más, hasta que de la nada, la niebla se desvaneció con el aire y los clones se convirtieron en una poza de agua, quedando únicamente el oji azul en el claro, de rodillas y jadeando un poco debido al cansancio.

-Cuanto…-La cansada pregunta del rubio llego a los oídos del peli negro, el cual vio el cronometro en su mano que había sacado apenas el rubio había empezado.

-Quince minutos y dieciocho segundos-

-Dos minutos… más que ayer…-Murmuro por lo bajo antes de acercarse al arrollo y dar un gran sorbo al agua.

El Kirigakure no Jutsu, un Ninjutsu Suiton Rango D. Que no los engañe el rango, este jutsu es muy peligroso si es usado por alguien bien entrenado. Este jutsu consiste en crear una niebla que el usuario usara para ocultarse, permitiéndole moverse entre esta sin ser detectado por el enemigo, creando una "ilusión" de aparecer y desaparecer entre la niebla. Por más bajo que sea el rango de esta técnica, es muy desgastante tener que estar suministrando la niebla contantemente con chakra, ya que si se deja de hacer, cualquier Jutsu Futon, o hasta una brisa, podría disiparla y dejar al descubierto al usuario.

Zabuza había decidido enseñarle esta técnica a Naruto debido a que le facilitaría escapar en caso de ser descubierto, además de ser muy útil en combate.

-_Te lo vuelvo a decir… piensa en el mundo de posibilidades que nos abre este Jutsu!_-Grito el albino en la mente del rubio-_Piénsalo, fundirnos en el vapor de los baños de chicas, ver sus cuerpos desnudos, y lo mejor de todo, sin censura!_-Por milésima vez desde que había empezado a practicar, el joven necrófago ignoraba las sugerencias dadas por su alter ego.

-_Creo que solo queda descansar hasta que recupere mi chakra…_ -Se dijo a sí mismo, sin tomarse la molestia de responderle a Tonaru.

-_Tons, practica con el youki_-Sugirió el albino, dejando de lado su voz burlona para sugerirle lo que había estado rondando su mente durante un tiempo.

-_Youki?_-Si recordaba bien, el Kyuubi le había mencionado ese "youki" en su charla, además de haberla escuchado alguna vez venir de Tonaru.

-_Ya sabes, el chakra demoniaco? El lado oscuro del chakra? No te suena?__-_La única respuesta que recibió fue un movimiento de cabeza del rubio, dando a entender que no-_Bien, puedes sentir tu chakra cierto?_-Esta vez sí recibió un asentimiento-_Bien, concéntrate en su espalda, de donde sale tu Kagune. Dime, que sientes?__-_

_-Un picor, o algo caliente…-_

_-__Bingo! Ahora, sabes canalizar chakra?__-_

_-Lo que se hace en para caminar en los árboles, cierto?-_

_-__Exacto! Concéntrate en ese picor y llévalo hasta tu mano_-Ordeno el oji rojo, a lo cual el rubio empezó tratar de llevar esa sensación de picor hasta su mano, cosa que con algo de dificultad logro.

A simple vista no sucedía nada, sin embargo, al ver la sombra de su mano, noto que esta estaba mucho más oscura que el resto de su sombra, además de tener un tamaño algo mayor que la sombra se la otra mano.

-_Interesante…_-Murmuro por lo bajo-_Estira tu mano hasta ese árbol que esta frente de ti_-Pidió al rubio.

Al escuchar la orden de la voz en su cabeza, estiro su mano hacia un árbol que se encontraba a tres metros frente a él, al dirigir la vista a su sombra se dio cuenta que esta estaba casi llegando a la base del árbol, y que el césped donde la sombra de su mano había estado previamente se encontraba levemente marchito.

-_Y ahora?-_

-_Usa más youki_-

Haciendo caso a lo dicho, se concentró para que más youki, ósea la sensación que calor y picor que sentía en su espalda, se dirigiera hacia su mano.

-Maldición…-Murmuro por lo bajo al sentir como el calor de su mano aumentaba a un punto que llegaba a ser molesto, e incluso algo doloroso.

Tratando de ignorar el leve dolor en su mano, volteo a ver al árbol al que estaba dirigiendo su mano, con asombro descubrió que el árbol había sido teñido de negro, como si la noche hubiera caído solamente sobre él.

-_Ahora aprieta con toda tu fuerza!_-Ordeno el oji rojo con fuerza.

Sin dudar, el Fueguchi cerro su puño con toda la fuerza que el dolor le permitiera. Ni un segundo después, el sonido de madera astillarse llego a los oídos del rubio. Aunque antes de poder ver el resultado de su experimento, tuvo que dejar de mandar youki a su mano, debido a que el leve calor que había sentido a un principio se había convertido a un fuerte ardor similar a meter la mano al fuego, mientras que esa pequeña molestia había pasado a ser un dolor considerable que envolvía su mano.

-Duele…-Murmuro con la voz entrecortada, y no era para menos, podía sentir su piel arder y sus músculos retorcerse como si de un calambre se tratara.

Luego de que el dolor pasara levemente, se dirigió hacia el árbol que había sido su sujeto de pruebas anteriormente.

A simple vista no se veía mucha diferencia, pero viendo bien, la corteza tenía un tono algo opaco, parecido a un árbol que no había recibido agua en un tiempo, además que la misma corteza se encontraba levemente astillada en varias partes.

-Interesante resultado el que tienes ahí-La voz de Zabuza vino de sus espaldas, haciendo que el rubio se sobresalte un poco, había olvidado completamente que su tío se encontraba en el claro con él.

-Bueno…-

-Jugando con youki eh?-Murmuro entre sus vendas pasando su mano por la madera seca-Es algo peligroso hacerlo sin un maestro, he oído de Ghouls que se volvieron locos al experimentar con él y que después morían al no soportar el dolor y el ardor que provoca el youki…-Relato uno de los rumores que más había escuchado a lo largo de su carrera.

-_Ósea que nos saltamos la parte de volvernos locos?-_Pregunto a Tonaru.

-_O simplemente ya lo estamos y no te hayas dado cuenta_-Respondió dando una leve carcajada al final.

-_Mejor no te hubiera dicho nada_-Murmuro interiormente molesto, no había día que el albino no lo tratara de hacer dudar de su salud mental-Y usted sabe utilizarlo?-Pregunto viendo al Kaneki.

-Poco y nada, mi elemento es algo complicado de entender…-Respondió encontrando sus ojos con su sobrino.

-Elemento?-

-Si, al igual que el chakra el youki se divide en elementos, aunque tenemos muchas más variaciones-Explico recibiendo un "como cuales" de parte del oji azul-El mío se podría decir que es sangre, el tuyo sombra, he oído de algunos que pueden controlar personas con youki, y una infinidad de afinidades más, ya que siempre depende de la personalidad y cosas así-Explico mientras se hacía un pequeño corte en el brazo del cual broto un poco de sangre, la cual se movió por el brazo del pelinegro hasta llegar al dedo índice de su mano derecha, antes de salir disparada contra el mismo árbol que el rubio había "experimentado", haciendo un pequeño agujero en el lugar que impacto.

Naruto no podía entender como siendo los Ghouls tan fantásticos, ignorando el hecho que comen humanos, no habían sido reclutados a algún tipo de escuadrón especial o algo por el estilo por las aldeas… pero meh, otra pregunta más a la larga lista de preguntas que tenía desde que era consiente de este "otro mundo".

-Naruto…-Llamo Zabuza, haciendo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos para dirigir su atención al hombre-Iré a la aldea por mas comida, volveré en unas horas-Informo al momento que se ponía la túnica con la que había llegado a la aldea-Por el momento entrena tus sentidos, luego te ayudare en lo que pueda con el youki-Ordeno antes de dar un salto hacia un árbol y empezar a saltar hacia donde el rubio deducía que estaba la aldea, o por lo menos un camino que llevara a ella.

Sin ver nada más que hacer, que hacer lo dicho por el Kaneki/Momochi, el rubio se dirigió nuevamente al claro y sentarse en pose meditativa. Poco a poco, fue concentrándose en los sonidos y olores que el bosque le otorgaba.

Otro de los terrenos en los que los Ghouls son superiores a los humanos, sus sentidos, su vista, su oído y su olfato estaban muy por sobre los promedios, estando a un nivel casi igual que a los del clan Inuzuka, aunque carecían del sentido de gusto, esto era cubierto totalmente por su sentido del olfato, pudiendo deducir como sería el sabor de las comidas por su olor.

El sonido de aleteos de aves, pisadas de diversos animales, gruñidos de otros cuantos, el tenue olor a sangre que desprendía algún animal que estaba siendo devorado por otros, y aunque casi nulo, podía escuchar el sonido de algo moviéndose entre los árboles, posiblemente Zabuza que aún no se alejaba mucho.

Este era su espacio de descanso, por alguna razón, siempre que "meditaba", Tonaru se quedaba en completo silencio, posiblemente para no obstruir el entrenamiento del rubio.

_*Tap*Tap*Tap*Tap*_

El sonido de suelas contra la madera seguía aumentando a cada segundo, ahora el rubio descartaba totalmente que fuera Zabuza, ya que parecía que se acercaba, además de ser más de uno el que se encontraba corriendo por los árboles.

-_Rápido, has niebla y ocúltate en ella_-Ordeno con el mismo tono que había advertido del anterior ataque. Ya reconociendo ese tono, el rubio se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al arrollo, para luego hacer unos cuantos sellos de manos y empujar el poco chakra que había recuperado al agua, para luego levantar la tenue cortina de niebla que lo cubrió.

A escasos quince segundos después, un grupo de tres individuos llego al claro y se detuvieron ahí. Viéndolos bien, vestían, si no se equivocaba, el uniforme Chunin que usan los ninjas de Kumo, aunque no estaba tan seguro, solo los había visto en una ocasión hace año y medio en los Exámenes Chunin. Prestando algo más de atención, vio que los tres llevaban sus rostros cubiertos por una tela, dejando solo espacio para sus ojos, además que el más grande tenía un saco al hombro que se movía levemente.

-_Qué demonios…-_Pensó extrañado, era raro ver ninjas que no sean de Konoha en el país del fuego, o más bien, que sean superiores a rango Genin. Sabiendo que haciéndose preguntas no ganaba nada, agudizo lo más que pudo su oído para escuchar lo dicho por los ninjas.

-Nadie nos sigue-Informo uno de ellos-Confirmaste el objetivo?-Pregunto mirando al más alto.

-Encontré a alguien que coincide con la descripción, aunque no lo he confirmado-Respondió con voz gruesa mientras bajaba el saco, a lo cual el que no había hablado se acerca y lo abre.

-Quienes creen que son?!-El grito que salió del saco hizo que el ninja se sorprendiera levemente, sin embargo, reacciono rápido y le tapó la boca con su mano, antes de que el primer ninja le pusiera una cinta sobre la boca, ignorando la penetrante mirada que le era dada por la persona que se encontraba dentro del saco.

Por su parte, el rubio no salía de su asombro, esa voz se le hacía demasiado familiar, sin embargo, no haría nada hasta no estar seguro.

-Eres Hanabi Hyuuga?-Pregunto el que traía originalmente el saco, con un kunai en su mano que se posó sobre la garganta de la persona, no obstante, esta solo le envió una mirada furiosa y no dijo ni una palabra-Ya veo, no lo eres cierto?-Dijo dando un pequeño suspiro-Lastima, tendremos que deshacernos de ti si no eres Hanabi Hyuuga-Murmuro solo para que la persona lo oyera, sin embargo, fue escuchado claramente por el rubio-Te lo preguntare una vez más… eres Hanabi Hyuuga?-Pregunto nuevamente, cargando más el kunai, haciendo un pequeño corte en el cuello.

-Hmm…-El murmuro ahogado por la cinta fue acompañado por un asentimiento de cabeza, el cual hizo que el rubio casi de un pequeño grito al confirmar sus sospechas.

-_La vas a salvar?_-Aunque sonó como pregunta, fue más una afirmación por parte del albino-_Bien, yo te apoyo en caso de emergencia…_-

Mandando algo más del poco chakra que tenía, el rubio hizo que la niebla aumentara de tamaño y se hiciera algo más espesa, lo suficiente como para cubrir la sección del claro donde se encontraban los ninjas, los cuales no fueron indiferentes al cambio de ambiente.

-Niebla…-Murmuro el que había abierto el saco (Aka Ninja3).

-Maldición… estamos en la frontera con el país del agua… espero que no sea uno de los 7…-Dijo a sus compañeros el que había hablado primero (Aka Ninja1).

-Salten!-Grito el más grande (Aka Ninja2), percibiendo las pequeñas vibraciones que venían del piso.

Sin rechistar, los otros dos dieron un salto hacia atrás, dejando a la reconocida como Hanabi en el piso, justo a tiempo para evitar dos tentáculos que salieron del suelo directamente a empalarlos, sin embargo, estos siguieron a los ninjas, aunque el Ninja1 fue capaz de evitar el segundo ataque, el Ninja3 no tuvo tanta suerte y su muslo derecho fue desgarrado por las escamas que tenía el tentáculo.

Aprovechando el descuido de los ninjas, el rubio rápidamente tomo a la castaña del saco y la escondió sobre un árbol, y sin decir palabra alguna, volvió al ataque.

-Estilo de Kumo, paliza paralizante!-Exclamo el más grande lanzando un golpe lateral que fue interceptado por los antebrazos del rubio, sin detenerse, dio una patada baja y un golpe directo al pecho del rubio, el cual no pudo bloquear debido a haber perdido el equilibrio por culpa de la patada.

Apenas el puño impacto sobre su pecho salió disparado hacia atrás, el Ninja1 trato de interceptarlo con una patada dirigida a la cabeza del rubio, plan del que tuvo que desistir al ver que los tentáculos nuevamente hacían acto de presencia y se dirigían hacia él.

La niebla atenuó levemente debido a la perdida de concentración por parte del rubio, además que sus reservas se estaban vaciando rápidamente.

-Ve a ayudar a Neil, yo me encargo de el…-Ordeno el ninja2 al otro, el cual sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia su compañero caído. Ninja2 se acercó poco a poco hacia donde el rubio había caído, viendo con satisfacción que el joven atacante se encontraba tirado en el suelo con espasmos ocasionales a lo largo de sus piernas y brazos- Identifícate, a que aldea le sirves-Exigió saber.

-Que es lo primero que te enseñan en la academia…?-Murmuro el Fueguchi, siendo escuchado claramente por el Kumonin.

-Que…-

-Nunca… bajes tu guardia!-Grito al momento de levantarse rápidamente y darle un golpe en el costado izquierdo del torso.

Ignorando el dolor causado por el golpe, y las posibles fracturas internas, reacciono rápidamente e inicio un intercambio de golpes que duro varios segundos, el cual se detuvo cuando Ninja2 capturo las muñecas del rubio, mientras bloqueaba las patadas de este usando sus piernas.

-Sato!-Exclamo, el mencionado sin necesidad de otra palabra se posiciono detrás del rubio y empezó una rápida secuencia de sellos manuales.

-Raiton: Jibashi!-Grito el llamado Sato, dirigiendo sus manos hacia Naruto, de las cuales aparecieron varios rayos.

En cosa de un segundo, Naruto hizo aparecer su Kagune, envolviéndola alrededor de la cintura del Ninja2, sin un segundo de vacilación, levanto al Kumonin unos centímetros roto rápidamente, antes de soltar el agarre y volver a esconder su Kagune.

El resultado? Debido a la rapidez de la acción Sato no pudo cancelar o desviar su Jutsu, el cual fue a dar directamente sobre el ninja2, electrocutándolo con gran potencia y quemando levemente la piel de este.

-Taicho!-Grito con preocupación al momento de cancelar su jutsu e intentar ir a ayudarlo, lo cual no pudo hacer, ya que Naruto dio un fuerte golpe plano lateral (Con la palma estirada haciendo un golpe lateral, como cuando lanzan ataques al cuello) que fue a parar al cuello del Ninja2, dislocando las vértebras del cuello y dañando seriamente la yugular.

Poco a poco, la neblina se fue dispersando debido a la falta de chakra del rubio, dejando ver al Ninja3 la escena, su compañero con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos y una expresión de terror y culpa esculpida en su rostro, mirando como el hombre que fue su compañero y capitán caía muerto por su culpa.

-Sato que…-Murmuro por lo bajo, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor proveniente de su pierna desgarrada.

-Lárguense… si no quieren terminar como su amigo…-Amenazo con voz áspera el rubio, extendiendo su mano hacia el atónito Sato. Debido a que se encontraba dándole la espalda al sol, su sombra llegaba casi hasta los pies de Sato.

-_La niebla se fue… Eso significa que no le queda chakra, los de Kiri no nos hubieran dado oportunidad, solo nos hubieran matado…_-Pensaba Sato analizando la situación, si estaba en lo correcto, aun tenia oportunidad de vengar a su compañero-_Parece que venía de otra pelea, sus ropas están con cortes… definitivamente se quedó sin chakra!-_Y tomando una decisión, inicio nuevamente una cadena de sellos manuales.

-Mala decisión…-Susurro al momento de hacer lo mismo que con el árbol, mandar youki a su brazo. Inmediatamente noto como su sombra se oscureció y se alargó, sin perder tiempo "tomo" al Kumonin con su sombra antes que este completara sus sellos y empezó a apretar.

-Ahhrgga!-Gritaba con agonía Sato, podía sentir como una fuerza invisible lo apretaba y una sensación de ardor similar a cuando estas mucho tiempo al sol empezaba a cubrirlo por completo-_Ya veo… su sombra…_-Ahora entendía por qué estiraba su mano hacia él, había caído en su trampa. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente.

Naruto viendo que el Kumonin había perdido el conocimiento, y sin ver razón para matarlo directamente, suavizo levemente el agarre, antes de hacer como si lanzara algo hacia el bosque, en reacción, el cuerpo de Sato salió disparado hacia el bosque con fuerza, antes de detenerse ya dentro del bosque, posiblemente por haber impactado con algún árbol.

-_Duele…-_Se quejó para sus adentros haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras dirigía la vista hacia su mano derecha, el dolor parecía mayor que el que había sentido anteriormente.

Nuevamente ignorando el dolor en su mano, tomo rumbo hacia el último Kumonin que se encontraba en el claro, el que tenía su pierna desgarrada. El Kumonin parecía haber olvidado completamente el detalle de su pierna, ya que se estaba intentando arrastrar hacia el bosque con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, cosa que le fue impedida cuando una mano se posó en la parte trasera del cuello de su chaleco táctico, impidiéndole alejarse.

-Tú tienes que venir conmigo…-Dijo el rubio forzando a que el Kumonin se volteara, sin embargo no se esperó que…

-Muere!-Grito con rabia al momento de dirigir una apuñalada de kunai directo al cuello del rubio.

*_Clang*_

Fue el sonido que hizo el kunai al impactar con la piel del rubio, se dobló y se quebró al segundo siguiente.

-Q… Que…-Murmuraba atónito el Kumonin, el miedo y terror nuevamente se hizo presente en su rostro-Demonio!-Grito con miedo mirando a los ojos de rubio.

-… Adivinaste…-Susurro con voz áspera al momento que sus ojos nuevamente se teñían de negro y sus pupilas de rojo.

Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El Kumonin callo inconsciente víctima del dolor, el desangramiento y por sobre todo… por el miedo.

-Pff… JAJAJAJA!-Soltó una gran carcajada-Viste su cara? Fue como… y después… jajaja!-Se rio con fuerzas mientras hacía unas muecas que trataban de imitar las expresiones hechas por el Kumonin.

-_Creo que por poco y se orina enzima!_-Decía Tonaru con su voz burlona al momento que daba unas carcajadas-_Sabia que hablar contigo día a día traería buenos resultados!_-Comento antes de volver a dar carcajadas, aunque internamente pensaba-_(Usar risas para ignorar el remordimiento… definitivamente está loco)_-

-Si… creo que es bueno reírse un poco después de todo…-Respondió al momento de tratar de regular la respiración.

-Estás loco…-Dijo una voz que provenía de las espaldas del rubio, cuando se voltio vio a Hanabi con una pequeña hoja (hoja de metal, no de árbol) en sus manos, la cual probablemente había usado para cortar las cuerdas con las que había sido amarrada.

-Oh, Ojou-chan! Iba a ir a buscarte-Comento al momento de voltearse y quedar frente a frente con la Hyuuga, al momento siguiente sus ojos perdieron ese brillo alegre y pasaron a ser serios-Me podrías explicar que fue lo que paso?-Pidió saber, dejando el alegre tono de lado y usando uno más serio, y no era para menos, el secuestro de una de las herederas del clan que está en el puesto número uno a manos de otra aldea no era un juego.

-Primero tú tienes que responderme a mí. Que fue esa cosa que salió de tu espalda, por que tus ojos son negro, y por qué no moriste cuando te trato de apuñalar el cuello con un kunai?-Pregunto con una mirada penetrante, teniendo su Byakugan activado-_Pero que… porque veo que su brazo casi fue amputado…-_Pensó al ver al rubio con su Byakugan especial, por lo que pudo ver, su brazo estuvo a punto de ser amputado, además de tener decenas de heridas por todo el cuerpo. (1)

Lo dicho por la castaña hizo que el rubio se diera cuenta que no había desactivado su Kakugan, por lo que se reprendió mentalmente y lo desactivo, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a sus colores originales.

-Te responderé todas tus dudas luego, primero explícame cómo fue que llegaste aquí-Pidió saber al momento de dirigirse hacia un árbol y recargarse en el-Pero antes, podrías desactivar tu Byakugan y mirar a otro lado por un segundo?-

-Por qué debería?-

-No quiero traumarte, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber-Respondió, viendo con satisfacción como la Hyuuga desactivaba su Dōjutsu y se daba vuelta, no sin antes soltar una pequeña maldición entre dientes. Sin perder tiempo, tomo el paquete de papel del que había comido anteriormente, revisándolo vio que aún quedaba un poco de carne, sin vacilar ni dudarlo mucho, se la comió de un bocado y se limpió los labios, eso debería ser suficiente para aumentar en algo su tasa de curación-Bien, ahora sí, explícame cómo fue que llegaste aquí-

-Que no viste? En un saco, imbécil…-Respondió con rudeza.

-_Creo que esta algo enojada…_-Pensó para sus adentros.

-_Que esperabas, es mujer…_-Dijo Tonaru.

-Podrías dejar los juegos y decirme en verdad que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto volviendo a su rostro serio.

Hanabi al ver que no estaba jugando, soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a contar lo que sabía.

El resumen de la historia es este: Unos shinobis de Kumo habían llegado a la aldea hace unos días con intención de establecer una alianza, y hoy, el día de la reunión, todos los jefes de clanes tenían que estar en la torre Hokage para las negociaciones. Mientras su padre estaba en la reunión Hanabi había estado practicando su Taijutsu, en eso, gracias a su Byakugan ve a unas personas colándose en el recinto, fue a ver quiénes eran y cuando los encaro la metieron en un saco. Cuando la sacaron del saco ya estaba en el claro.

Naruto entendió algo de la situación, Kumo había metido sus ninjas en la aldea con la excusa de negociaciones de paz, aprovechando que Hiashi tenía que presentarse a la reunión mandaron a un equipo a secuestrar a alguien del clan Hyuuga, cosa que no le sorprendía mucho, según Iruka, Kumo no tenía portadores de Kekkei Gekai, lo que los dejaba en una desventaja abrumadora a la hora de batalla.

-Tengo unas pocas teorías… y creo que tenemos los recursos para confirmarlas…-Murmuro el rubio dirigiendo la vista al Kumonin inconsciente a escasos metro de el-Bueno Ojou-chan, tengo que… preguntarle unas cosas a nuestro amigo, podrías taparte los oídos y mirar hacia otro lado?-Pidió con su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo vas a interrogar?-Pregunto algo curiosa la castaña, desde que era consciente del área de "T.I." tenía un pequeño interés por la forma en la que hacían hablar a los prisioneros.

-Bueno… si-

-Quiero ver-Dijo sin vacilación mientras se sentaba al lado del hombre inconsciente.

-Habrá sangre…-Advirtió Naruto.

-No me importa…-

-Habrá gritos desgarradores…-

-No tengo problemas con eso…-

-Posiblemente le arranque una extremidad…-

-Sería interesante…-

-Ah! Entiéndelo, no te dejare ver como tortu… digo, interrogo a este imbécil…-Exclamo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la castaña, con intención de llevarla a algún otro lugar y luego interrogar al Kumonin.

-Por favor…-Pidió haciendo su mejor acto de cachorrito.

-No me vengas con eso, te he salvado dos veces, y en todas las veces que hemos hablado me has insultado de una u otra manera, así que nada de pedir favores-Se negó el rubio, aunque no es que eso le importase mucho.

-Me portare bien contigo…-Trato de convencerlo.

-No-

-Te llamare Onii-sama…-

-De donde sacaste que eso me convencería?-

-Neji dijo que eres un siscon…-

-Lo voy a matar…-

-Por favor, Onii-sama…-

-Deja eso!-

-Onii-sama…-

-Está bien, te dejare ver… pero deja de llamarme así…-Accedió el rubio mientras se preguntaba en que momento eso había pasado de ser un campo de batalla, a un lugar donde esa infantil pelea se llevaba a cabo.

-_Muy fácil de convencer…-_Pensó con satisfacción la castaña.

-Bien espera aquí…-Ordeno antes de adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque, para volver en unos pocos minutos con la chaqueta que le había dado Kaneki junto con la ropa. Hurgando entre los múltiples bolsillos saco un pequeño pergamino, de no más de diez centímetros de largo, el cual desenrollo y mando un poco de chakra. La típica nube de humo se hizo presente, para luego desvanecerse y dejar en su lugar un pequeño royo de alambre-Bien lo primero es amarrar al prisionero para que no escape, aunque dudo que este pueda…-Dijo al momento de levantar al Kumonin y recargarlo con un árbol.

Ya teniendo al inconsciente ninja en el árbol, procedió a amarrarlo usando el alambre, luego de darle diez vueltas, hizo un nudo al alambre y lo corto del carrete.

Sin decir palabras, le puso de canclillas frente al hombre, para luego dirigir su mano a la pierna desgarrada, y sin ninguna delicadeza, hundir sus dedos en la carne.

-Ahhghhhgr!-Grito el Kumonin al despertarse con semejante dolor, intentando moverse, cosa que no le fue posible debido a las amarras hechas por el rubio-Tu…-Susurro con desprecio viendo al rubio, el cual sin importarle que hubiera despertado, hundió sus dedos un poco más en la carne-Ahhhhga!-

-Sabes… tengo unas preguntas que me gustaría que respondieras-Dijo casualmente al momento de sacar sus dedos de la pierna-Primera pregunta, eres de Kumo cierto?-La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio-Oh, lo siento, una pregunta estúpida viendo tu banda, déjame reformular la pregunta, Kumo les ordeno que secuestraran a Ojou-chan?-

Nuevamente, el silencio fue lo único que recibió el rubio por respuesta.

-Sabes, me estoy cansando de esto, podrías responder?-Pidió amablemente.

-Púdrete…-

-Sabes, no quería tener que recurrir a esto, pero…-Dijo al momento de acercar su mano a la cabeza del Kumonin, más específicamente a su bandana, la cual levanto levemente, dejando que un pequeño papel callera de este-Quien es ella? Tu amiga, hermana o novia tal vez?-Pregunto mientras mostraba el papel que había caído, el cual resultaba ser una fotografía donde se veía al Kumonin atado abrasando por los hombros a una chica de unos 18 años, piel tostada y cabello rubio.

-No…-

-Ahora responderás mis preguntas?-No hubo respuesta-Ya me harte!-Grito al momento que sus ojos se teñían de negro, para terror del hombre y curiosidad de la Hyuuga-Sabes lo que soy? No? Pues déjame hacerte un resumen, soy un demonio que se alimenta de humanos, y déjame decirte que tu amiguita se ve deliciosa…-Dijo con una voz un tanto parecida a la de Tonaru.

-Eso no es cierto…-

-Oh, eso crees?-Pregunto divertido, antes que su Kagune hiciera acto de presencia nuevamente, y esta se estirara hacia el cadáver del ninja que aún se encontraba tirado en el claro, para empalarlo y llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

Naruto tomo una de las manos del cadáver, y de un tirón la separo del resto del cuerpo, y para horror del Kumonin, se la llevó a la boca y le dio un mordisco, masticando suavemente antes de tragar, como si quisiera probar que en verdad se la había comido, abrió la boca, la cual estaba vacía.

-Ahora me crees?-Pregunto con su voz burlona-Bien, si no quieres que tu amiguita sea mi cena, responde, Kumo les ordeno secuestrar a Ojou-chan?-Repitió su pregunta, esta vez con resultados satisfactorios.

-Si…-

-Dime exactamente como fue la descripción de la misión-

-Secuestrar a una de las herederas Hyuuga o algún Uchiha mientras la reunión de paz era llevada a cabo…-Respondió mirando hacia abajo, con una voz prácticamente muerta.

-Bien, ahora, eran el único grupo designado a los secuestros?-

-No… uno de los embajadores secuestraria más tarde a Hinata Hyuuga…-

-Interesante… bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber, no fue tan difícil cierto?-Pregunto con una amable sonrisa mientras sus ojos volvían a su estado normal-Quiero que les digas lo mismo que me acabas de decir al jefe del clan Hyuuga, entendiste?-Y sin más que decir, golpeo con uno de sus dedos la frente del Kumonin, haciendo que este quedara inconsciente.

-No pensé que eras tan…-Menciono algo sorprendida la castaña.

-Créeme, no fue bonito aprender estos métodos-Murmuro al momento que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo, donde se encontraba una cicatriz de unos 5 centímetros-_Malditos traumas de niñez…-_Maldijo para sus adentros, esta vez, Tonaru no dijo nada, al ser el mismo una parte de Naruto, tenía sus mismos recuerdos, y sabía que ese no era un tema con el cual podría jugar.

-Lo que dijiste… era verdad o solo para asustarlo?-Pregunto Hanabi, habiendo escuchado claramente lo dicho por el rubio.

-No tiene caso esconderlo si ya lo habías descubierto, además prometí responder tus preguntas cierto?-Respondió con al momento de cortar los alambres que retenían al Kumonin y echárselo al hombro-Puedes correr sobre los arboles?-Pregunto recibiendo una negación de cabeza de la Hyuuga-De cuanto es tu rango de visión?-

-Un radio de 40 metros… que tiene que ver con…-

-Perfecto, hablaremos en el camino, por ahora tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible a la aldea para avisar a tu padre que estas bien-Dijo al momento que su Kagune se había presente en forma de dos tentáculos, en estado suave (2)-Vamos, sube…-

-Quieres que me suba… a esa cosa?-Cuestiono algo desconfiada, esa cosa era la que le había desgarrado el muslo al Kumonin con total facilidad, no era algo que le gustaría experimentar.

-En estos momentos esta es la única forma de llevarte a la aldea en poco tiempo, así que apresúrate antes que se inicie una guerra-Ordeno. Hanabi sin mucha más opción hizo lo pedido y se sentó en uno de los tentáculos, mientras el otro actuaba de respaldo para evitar que callera-Quiero que actives tu Byakugan y me avises si vez a alguien acercarse, entendido?-

-Hai…-

-Ahora… que quieres saber?-Pregunto antes de empezar a correr sobre los arboles hacia donde se encontraba la aldea.

**Hora y media después…**

Hiashi era un hombre que pocas veces se enfadaba, pero cuando se enteraba que su hija menor había desaparecido, y va a buscarla a la habitación de su hermana, para encontrarse con un ninja de Kumo metiendo a su hija mayor a un saco… digamos que es inevitable que se enfade. Sin un segundo de vacilación había matado al secuestrador de un certero golpe sobre el corazón.

En estos momentos se encontraba en la Torre Hokage, discutiendo con el embajador que Kumo había mandado, estando también presentes el Hokage, uno de los cuatro guardaespaldas del embajador, su esposa y su hermano.

-Esto es inaceptable! Usted asesino a uno de nuestros hombres y encima nos acusa de secuestro?! No crea que el Raikage no sabrá de esto! Las consecuencias de sus actos recaerán sobre usted y todo su clan!-Gritaba iracundo el embajador.

-Me importa un carajo! Me dirás ahora mismo donde se encuentra mi hija, o si no habrán dos cadáveres más en esta habitación!-Amenazo Hiashi mirando con ira pura al embajador, con su Byakugan activado.

-Hiashi-san, me podrías explicar que fue lo que paso para que intentara atacar al embajador, y además haber asesinado a uno de sus hombres?-Pregunto Minato tratando de mantener la calma y evitar que el incidente pasara a mayores.

-Secuestraron a una de mis hijas e intentaron secuestrar a la otra, te parece poco?-Respondió con rabia al Hokage-Y tú, escucha bien… En estos momentos mis hombres están movilizando a todo el clan para salir a buscar a mi hija… y créeme, si encontramos a mi hija en manos de uno de tus ninjas… el Clan Hyuuga declarara la guerra a Kumo…-Amenazo sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-Hiashi-san! En que está pensando? Una declaración de guerra involucraría a toda Konoha… y le advierto que no permitiré que mis ninjas mueran por una simple especulación suya…-Dijo Minato levantándose de su asiento y mirando al patriarca Hyuuga.

-Nos iremos de la aldea si es necesario…-Esto sí que sobresalto a Minato, perder al Clan Hyuuga sería una catástrofe, perderían importante poder militar, además de que el Clan Hyuuga era el clan con más recursos de Konoha, superando incluso a los recursos de la aldea misma… no podían darse el lujo de perder al Clan Hyuuga, eso los dejaría vulnerables y daba por hecho que Iwa o Kumo no perderían oportunidad para una invasión…

-Hiashi-sama!-Exclamo un Hyuuga apareciendo mediante un Shunshin, se puso de rodillas para rendir informe a su patriarca-Hemos encontrado a Hanabi-sama!-Informo, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

-Que…-Murmuro atónito el embajador.

-Informe-Pidió Hiashi.

-Hai! Fue encontrada a medio kilómetro de la puerta oeste, se encontraba acompañada por un joven que se identificó como Naruto Fueguchi, se encuentran dirigiéndose hacia aquí en estos instantes!-Informo el Hyuuga.

Al segundo después que el Hyuuga termino el informe, alguien toco la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante…-Dijo Minato.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, la primera en entrar fue Hanabi, escoltada por dos Hyuugas.

-Hija, te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Ren corriendo a abrazar a su hija, para luego revisarla intentando encontrar alguna herida.

-Si Okaa-sama, me encuentro bien…-Respondió algo avergonzada de la escena que le estaba haciendo su madre.

-Hanabi…-Llamo Hiashi acercándose a su hija-Me puedes decir que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto con un tono duro, internamente aliviado que su hija se encontrara bien.

-Fui secuestrada por tres ninjas de Kumo…-Respondió mirando al embajador con una mirada asesina, haciendo reaccionar al guardia restante que se posiciono frente al embajador en posición de defensa.

-Eso es mentira! Nunca he ordenado tal cosa!-Se defendió fervientemente el embajador.

-Con permiso!-Grito una voz abriéndose paso entre los múltiples Hyuugas que se encontraban en la entrada de la oficina-Buenos días, Hiashi-sama, Ren-sama-Saludo alegre el rubio entrando a la habitación… con un cuerpo al hombro…

-Neil!-Exclamo el guardaespaldas reconociendo al ninja que se encontraba inconsciente en los hombros de Naruto-Desgraciado… que le hiciste?! Y donde están los otros dos?!-Pregunto desenfundando un tanto y apuntando al rubio con este.

-Le sugiero que baje el arma, no se encuentra en condiciones de exigir nada…-Dijo Ren, quitándole las palabras de la boca a su esposo.

-Fueguchi-san… me harías el favor de explicarme que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Hiashi al rubio, el cual lanzo sin ningún cuidado al Kumonin al suelo y se puso de frente al Hyuuga.

-Hai… Me encontraba entrenando en un claro cercano a las fronteras con Mizu y Kaminari no Kuni con un conocido de mis padres, en eso una niebla cubrió el claro y escuche el sonido de una pelea, al cabo de un rato fui a investigar cuando la niebla se disipo y me encontré con cuatro cadáveres, dos de ninjas de Kumo y otros dos de Kiri, y este se encontraba intentado escapar con un saco a cuestas, lo intercepte y noquee, cuando abrí el saco me encontré con su hija dentro de él. Me tome la libertad de interrogar al Kumonin y descubrí que fueron enviados desde Kumo para secuestrar a una de las herederas del Clan Hyuuga o del Clan Uchiha. Una vez que con la información, me dirigí hacia la aldea con el sobreviviente y la heredera Hyuuga, eso es todo…-Informo al patriarca Uchiha, el cual gano un rostro de furia.

-Eso es cierto Hanabi?-Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de su hija-Creo que esto es más que suficiente, no, Namikaze?-Recibiendo un serio asentimiento del Namikaze, se dirigió a uno de sus hombres-Llévenlo al recinto e interróguenlo, quiero confirmar lo dicho por Fueguchi-san-Ordeno, cosa que fue respondida por un "Hai!" antes que entre dos se llevaron el cuerpo inconsciente del Kumonin hacia el recinto Hyuuga.

-Eso no puede ser! Me niego a que interroguen a uno de mis hombres! Exijo que…-Sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Hokage.

-No tiene derecho a exigir nada… Kuta-dono, queda detenido junto con su guardia bajo sospecha de secuestro, Anbu, llévenselos…-Ordeno Minato, para que al segundo siguiente cuatro Anbus hicieran acto de presencia y se llevaran a los Kumonin.

-Fueguchi-san, hágame el favor de acompañarme a los terrenos de mi clan…-Pidió Hiashi al rubio, antes de retirarse de la oficina seguido de todos menos el Hokage.

-_Ese bastardo… está haciendo contactos con los altos mandos…-_Pensó con desprecio el Namikaze, no podía aguantar que la causa de sus problemas estuviera en buenos términos con un Clan que actualmente está en tensas relaciones con el resto de la aldea.

Mientras el Hokage se quebraba la cabeza buscando una solución para evitar la guerra, los Hyuugas, acompañados por el Fueguchi, se encontraban ya en camino al Compuesto Hyuuga.

-Espero el verdadero informe apenas lleguemos, Fueguchi-san, y tú no le encubras nada Hanabi… quiero saber todo lo que paso-Dijo Hiashi al rubio y su hija, teniendo muy claro que el informe dado por el rubio era falso.

-Vamos querido… tu hija casi es secuestrada y Fueguchi-kun seguramente no la tuvo fácil, dales un respiro…-Reprendió Ren a su esposo, antes de dirigir nuevamente la mirada a su hija que se encontraba caminando atrás de ella, a un lado de Naruto-Lo siento Fueguchi-kun, tener que meterte en problemas otra vez por culpa de Hanabi… parece que a esta pequeñita le gusta llamar tu atención-Se disculpó con esa típica sonrisa de madre.

-Okaa-sama!-

-No se preocupe Ren-sama, era lo mínimo que podía hacer si estaba a mi alcance-Respondió humildemente.

-Y dime… cuantos eran?-Pregunto disminuyendo su velocidad, quedando codo a codo con el rubio.

-Eran tres, Ren-sama-

-Y los venciste a todos? Tengo entendido que eran Chunin… Como los venciste?-

-Fueguchi-san… no respondas, y tu Ren, deja de ser tan indiscreta-Regaño el patriarca Hyuuga.

-Pero querido…-

-Hay Anbus y varios ninjas por aquí… y ten por seguro que irán directo al Hokage si escuchan algo raro…-Y eso fue lo último que se dijo, ni una palabra fue dicha hasta que finalmente llegaron al Distrito Hyuuga-Fueguchi-san, Hanabi, quiero que me acompañen a mi oficina…-

Una vez rendido el informe verdadero, y confirmado por Hanabi, Hiashi quedo a solas con Naruto, a regañadientes de Hanabi, que se quería quedar a escuchar lo que iba a hablar su padre con el rubio, cosa que fue totalmente rechazada por su padre.

-El que le hayas dicho a Hanabi de tu… "condición"… debo suponer que es debido a que aceptas mi propuesta y querías que Hanabi fuera consciente de lo que eres… o me equivoco?-Pregunto Hiashi, habiendo notado que su hija no se mostró muy sorprendida con los detalles dados por el rubio.

-Está en lo correcto, Hiashi-sama, pero aun no estoy del todo preparado para empezar…-Respondió algo cohibido, no estaba muy seguro de contarle todo al que sería su jefe.

-Habla…-

-Bueno, llevo poco tiempo en esto… no sé si estoy totalmente preparado… no sé si de la nada me valla a descontrolar o algo así…-Confeso una de sus mayores inseguridades, la falta de control, ya se había descontrolado dos veces, y ambas terminaron con un total de siete u ocho muertos.(3)

-Niño… le ganaste solo a tres Chunin y a tres Ghouls… a mis ojos eso es un buen logro teniendo en cuenta que… cuanto tiempos llevas así?-

-Creo que dos semanas…-

-En dos semanas has tenido un buen progreso, créeme, yo no soy un hombre que vaya alagando a todos, pero tengo que reconocer que eres fuerte… y eres el único que me ha dado suficiente confianza para confiarle a mi hija…-

-Y en los primeros días ya me habían descubierto, si no hubiera sido usted, estoy seguro que en estos momentos estaría muerto… o peor-Murmuro un tono algo pesimista, era perfectamente consciente de lo que les pasaba a los Ghouls que eran descubiertos, había dos opciones, eran asesinados en el acto, o eran capturados y usados para experimentar en un lugar que llamaban "La sexta planta", y ambos terminaban con el Ghoul muerto y diseccionado.

-No te pareces a lo que Neji me contaba de ti…-Dijo con voz dura-Fuerte, feliz, positivo, que no dejaba que nadie le pasara por encima sin terminar con un brazo dislocado, y que daba hasta lo último de su ser por los que entraban en tu circulo…-Recito lo que había escuchado de Neji hace una semana, cuando le informo que posiblemente dejara de ser el guardián de Hanabi. Contrario a como pensaba que iba a reaccionar, furioso porque un externo le quitara su puesto, le había dicho que era buena idea, acompañado por lo mismo que el acababa de decir-Salvaste a mi hija en dos ocasiones, esta es mi manera de agradecerte…-

-Gracias Hiashi-sama… deme una semana y empezare mi trabajo-"Entraste a un mundo oscuro donde la muerte está a la orden del día, por eso tienes que asegurarte de no perderte en la oscuridad y aferrarte a cada rayo de luz que entre a tu vida" Esas habían sido las palabras que Kaneki le había dicho, casi las había olvidado, pero desde ahora siempre las tendría en mente, no importaba si en ese momento había personas cazándolo, no le importaba si tenía que luchar a muerte día tras día, no importaba si sus brazos y piernas fueran mutilados, mientras esos escasos, pero importantes rayos de luz estuvieran ahí para él, seguiría adelante.

-Eso quería escuchar, puedes retirarte… Naruto-Dijo Hiashi con un tenue, casi invisible sonrisa formada en sus labios.

-Hai…-Y sin más que decir, abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió de esta- He perdido el camino, me convertí en un asesino que no tiene claro su objetivo menos su destino…-Canto suavemente al salir, entendía en algo a Tonaru, tener una canción o verso para cada momento le relajaba, como si un peso se levantara de sus hombros al decir los versos.

-Interesante canción, Fueguchi-kun… tiene algún significado especial, o solo la cantas porque te gusto la letra?-Pregunto Ren, la cual se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes del pasillo.

-Ren-sama… no es nada, solo algo que vino a mi mente-Respondió-Donde se encuentra Oj… digo, Hanabi?-

-Dormida, fue mucha emoción para un día-Dijo con una de esas sonrisas típicas de las madres-Dime Fueguchi-kun, hay algo que no sepa de ti?-

-Bueno, prácticamente no hemos hablado, así que sí, creo que hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi…-

-Me refiero a algo especial… algo que Hanabi y Hiashi saben…-

-Lo siento Ren-sama, pero me tengo que ir, mi sensei me había ordenado quedarme en el claro y no quiero uno de sus castigos, con su permiso…-Se despidió rápidamente ya viendo para donde iba la cosa.

-Espera Fue…-

-Ren…-Llamo la voz de Hiashi, el cual se encontraba en la puerta de su oficina.

-Oh, querido…-

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, es lo mejor para ti-

-Eh? Pero…-

-Nada de peros, solo escúchame si?-

-Bien…-

-Y nada de ir a interrogar a Hanabi, ese muchacho deposito su confianza en ella al contarle su secreto, y no quiero que la pierda por tus caprichos…-Sin más que decir, empezó a caminar por el pasillo, tenía que avisarle a Neji que ya era oficial.

**Con el rubio.**

-Mierda… donde me metí ahora?-Se preguntaba a sí mismo, tratando de ubicarse. Había salido del complejo Hyuuga con destino a Anteiku, con la esperanza de que Zabuza aún se encontrara en la cafetería, y no tener que recorrer los 50 kilómetros por segunda vez en el día, sin embargo, se había perdido a mitad de camino.

Por el momento, lo único que sabía que en estos momentos estaba en una de las zonas residenciales de la aldea, conocida como el distrito C, pero al nunca haber estado por ahí, se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil ubicarse.

_*Snif*Snif*_

Algo en el aire… se le hacía familiar, un aroma que le parecía haber olido una que otra vez antes. Curioso de que era el aroma, se dejó llevar por su nariz, caminando a través del distrito y llegando a una zona donde la pobreza se hacía más visible, representada en casas viejas, personas tiradas en las calles y una que otra pelea entre civiles. Si no se equivocaba, este era el distrito E, uno que si no fuera por la ausencia de bares y burdeles, sería considerado una zona roja.

Ignorando el resto de aromas que llegaron a su nariz y enfocándose únicamente en aquel que le había atraído, siguió su camino por unos instantes más hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un complejo de apartamentos. Ya estando casi en la fuente del olor, siguió hasta la parte trasera del edificio, viendo algo que lo dejo shokeado por algunos segundos.

En el patio trasero se encontraban cuatro personas, dos vestidas con unos trajes formales, una de ellas tenia lo que parecía ser un látigo en sus manos, mientras la otra algo parecido a una ballesta, sin embargo, lo que llamo la atención del rubio fueron las otras dos. Una de ellas era un niño de unos 9 años, vestido con ropas civiles manchadas de sangre, mientras que de la zona de su omoplato salía lo que parecía ser una especie de taladro de color purpura claro. A sus pies, se encontraba un hombre muy mal herido, su brazo izquierdo había sido totalmente amputado, además de presentar diversos cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo, de los cuales surgía contante sangre.

Hubo dos cosas que llamaron la atención del rubio más que nada, una, esa cosa que salía del hombro del niño, además de que el niño y el hombre mal herido tenían sus ojos teñidos de negro, y que él los conocía, iban muy seguido a Anteiku, y en más de una ocasión el niño había jugado con Hinami.

-Siento que se avecina, otra cruel rutina, entre las ruinas de esta sociedad que te asesina-Recito suavemente, afinando su oído en un intento de escuchar algo.

-Lárguense! No hemos hecho nada malo!-Grito el niño, estando en una "posición defensiva" muy pobre, con montón de aperturas que el rubio hasta de esa distancia pudo notar.

-Jinsei y Shinjin Uta, sospechosos de ser Ghouls y acusados de 8 asesinatos, por orden de la U.C.A.C.S. (4) se ha ordenado su captura o ejecución en caso de resistencia…-Dijo uno de los hombres de traje, el que tenía el látigo, leyendo uno de esos pergaminos que eran usados para las misiones-Viendo que opusieron resistencia, se opta por la ejecución, ya visto esto, Investigador Masuka, proceda con la ejecución…-Ordeno al hombre de la ballesta.

-Hai, Investigador Nashi…-Murmuro el reconocido como Masuka apuntando con su ballesta al niño.(5)

Viendo que ya era hora de actuar, el rubio empezó una rápida cadena de sellos, antes de poner las manos en el piso, bajo el cual una cañería exploto.

-Suiton: Suijun!-Exclamo al momento de usar el agua de la cañería para formar un muro de agua frente de los Ghouls, protegiéndolos de una ráfaga de cristales que salieron de la ballesta de Masuka.

Apenas el ataque seso, el rubio bajo la barrera, era un Ninjutsu después de todo, no creía que fuera muy conveniente gastar todo su chakra apenas inicia.

-Un shinobi…-Murmuro Nashi, reconociendo fácilmente que lo usado fue un Jutsu, algo imposible de realizar por un Ghoul.

-Shinobi-san, háganos el favor de presentarse ante nosotros, o en caso contrario, retirarse y hacer como si nunca hubiera estado aquí-Solicito Masuka.

-Me pueden decir que es lo que están haciendo? No creo que atacar a civiles este permitido-Dijo Naruto caminando hacia los investigadores, quedando ubicado a diez metros de estos, además de quedar ubicado justo delante del niño.

-Naruto-san…-Murmuro el niño, reconociendo perfectamente al rubio que en estos momentos se encontraba frente a él.

-Escúchame, quiero que corras a Anteiku lo más rápido que puedas y trae a Kaneki-san o Zabuza-san, yo protegeré a tu padre, entendido?-Susurro agachándose y quedando a la altura del niño-Asegúrate de guardar tu Kagune… Ahora ve!-Grito a Shinjin, el cual sin mucho que decir guardo su Kagune y desactivo su Kakugan, antes de salir corriendo hacia uno de los callejones que daban al centro.

Por su parte, los investigadores reaccionaron al ver que el niño intentaba escapar, Masuka apuntándole con su ballesta y Nashi preparándose para seguirlo, intenciones que fueron interrumpidas al tener que esquivar un torrente de agua a presión, proveniente de la boca del rubio.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que maten a ese niño…-Murmuro Naruto antes de lanzarse a atacar, solo con sus puños, al investigador Nashi. Este haciendo gala de sus habilidades que le habían permitido sobrevivir hasta ese momento, esquivo los golpes y ataco con patadas al rubio, las cuales igualmente fueron evadidas.

-A un lado, Investigador Nashi!-Exclamo Masuka apuntado al Fueguchi con su ballesta, listo para dispararle apenas su compañero saliera de en medio.

-No lo haga, Investigador Masuka, sabe que está penado atacar a un humano con un Quinque!-Grito a su compañero descuidándose por un segundo, el cual fue aprovechado por Naruto para darle un rodillazo en el estómago, seguido de un golpe en su rostro que lo aventó hacia atrás algunos metros-_Maldición… Debe ser Chunin… pero por que no lleva puesto su uniforme?_-Se preguntó internamente, dándose cuenta que el rubio no vestía el uniforme Chunin estándar, ni siquiera tenía una bandana de Konoha-_Tal vez un espía? En ese caso se excusaría el uso de la fuerza letal…_ _ un momento… esas ropas… ese Kanji de su pecho…-_Estaba entrando en pánico, y no era para menos…

**Flash Back**

_**-**__Estos son los registros de un ataque masivo Ghoul que hubo hace casi 40 años…-Decía un hombre de edad, parado en el centro de la habitación, mientras varios adolecentes le miraban fijamente-Durante ese ataque, un Ghoul resalto entre todos debido a su brutalidad innata, acabando el solo con un escuadrón completo… Por favor, presten atención a la pantalla-En esos momentos, una pantalla de buen tamaño se encendió, dando paso a un video en blanco y negro que se veía bastante antiguo._

_-Aquí líder del escuadrón 32… Algo raro está pasando, todos los Ghouls escaparon cuando una persona apareció…-Se escuchaba una cinta de audio, al momento que la cámara enfocaba a una solitaria figura en medio de las calles del pueblo, era un joven que no pasaba de los veinte años, pelo albino, vistiendo una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo y pantalones de similar textura, su cara se encontraba tapada por una máscara negra que solo dejaba al descubierto su ojo izquierdo-Al parecer es un Ghoul apodado Gantai…-_

_Luego de unos segundos de silencio, unos tentáculos con lo que parecían ser patas salieron de su espalda, al momento que se sacaba su máscara, revelando una perturbadora sonrisa que era visible aun desde donde estaban. Poco a poco, una especie de mascara se empezó a formar sobre su rostro, antes de que el Ghoul desapareciera y la cámara fuera cubierta por un líquido, el cual no hacía falta ver el color para ver que era sangre, los siguientes momentos solo los gritos fueron registrados por la grabadora de audio._

_-Ciempiés… Ahghah!-Se escuchó un breve murmullo por parte del investigador, antes de unos gritos, para luego el silencio se hiciera presente, solo siendo interrumpido por el sonido de pasos alejándose._

_Ahí termino la grabación, todos los alumnos se encontraban atónitos, no creían que ese nivel de brutalidad fuera posible._

_-Este Ghoul fue re nombrado como Ciempiés/Mukade, como honor a las últimas palabras del capitán del escuadrón 32, en lo que respecta a este Ghoul, si no están armados con Quinques SS o superior, y acompañados por 10 investigadores de su mismo nivel, solo corran lo más rápido que puedan…-_

**Flash Back End**

-_No puede ser el… eso fue hace más de 70 años… es imposible que sea tan joven aun… será su hijo… su nieto? No, imposible, puede usar chakra, solo debe ser una casualidad, aun así…-_Ya habiendo pensado demasiado el tema, tomo con decisión su Quinque y llamo a su compañero-Investigador Masuka! Tiene permiso de utilizar fuerza letal!-

-Ya era hora…-Murmuro el investigador antes de soltar la vara de metal que estaba usando (6) y tomar nuevamente su ballesta y apuntarle al rubio, el cual eludía con gracia todos los proyectiles lanzados.

-_Son más lentos que los que lanzaba esa chica…-_Pensaba mientras esquivaba los cristales, sin embargo, algo le dijo (Tonaru) que saliera de ahí, sin dudarlo, dio un salto hacia un lado, alcanzando a ser rosado por el látigo de Nashi en el antebrazo, herida la cual sano al cabo de unos segundos, cosa que pasó desapercibida por los investigadores-_Me corto…-_Pensó anonado, él había intentado cortarse con un kunai y una cuchilla antes, y descubrió que no le habían hecho nada, la única arma que lo había dañado había sido la espada de Zabuza, según el por estar hecha de un material especial que no especifico.

Salió de golpe de sus pensamientos al sentir como algo se enrollaba en su mano izquierda, antes que de un tirón fuera lanzado hacia una pared del edificio. Recuperándose rápidamente, se levantó y lanzo hacia los investigadores, lanzando su puño hacia adelante mucho antes de llegar a ellos, sin embargo, Masuka salió disparado hacia atrás, siendo golpeado por algo que no había sido visto por ninguno de los dos.

Nashi sin perder tiempo endureció su Quinque, haciendo que este pasara de ser un látigo a una espada larga, con la cual intento cortar al rubio, sin embargo este lo esquivo dando un salto y pasando por encima de él. Haciendo que su Quinque pasara a ser nuevamente un látigo, lo lanzo hacia el rubio, enrollándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él. Cuando el rubio ya se encontraba frente suyo, soltó su Quinque y usando una llave atrapo al rubio, atrapando los brazos del Fueguchi con los suyos, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

-Inspector Masuka!-Grito a su compañero, el cual sin necesidad de más palabra recogió su Quinque y apunto con ella al rubio, antes de soltar una ráfaga de cristales que iban directo al corazón y cuello del Fueguchi.

-Suéltame!-Exclamo Naruto al momento que sus ojos se tornaban negros y su Kagune hacia acto de presencia y salía con fuerza, para mala suerte de Nashi que se encontraba detrás de él, fue empalado por los tentáculos. Sin importarle el peso extra, se lanzó hacia un lado, esquivando por poco los cristales, aun así salió con pequeños cortes que no tardaron mucho en curarse.

-Eres un Ghoul… no puede ser posible…-Eso desafiaba y destruía todo lo que le habían enseñado, los Ghouls no pueden usar chakra, eso va totalmente contra su naturaleza…-Hahhhh!-Grito al momento que decidía dejar de pensar y actuar, apretando el gatillo de su Quinque empezó a disparar cristales a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle si hería a su compañero que aún se encontraba empalado en la Kagune del necrófago, el cual esquivaba con total facilidad los disparos dados por Masuka.

De repente, dejo de disparar antes de soltar su Quinque, para extrañeza del rubio, acto seguido callo de rodillas y se desplomo inconsciente en el suelo, revelándose detrás de él, un Anbu con una máscara en blanco. Como si de una señal se tratase, otros 4 Anbus con las mismas características aparecieron de entre las sombras.

-Que…-

-Naruto Fueguchi, tienes que venir con nosotros-Dijo con voz neutra el que había dejado fuera de combate al investigador.

-Ahghha!-Grito el rubio al sentir un golpe en su espalda, justo por encima de donde salía su Kagune, dirigiendo la vista a su espalda, se dio cuenta que su Kagune había desaparecido y que un papel con algo escrito estaba donde había sentido el golpe. Volteando rápidamente hacia el que había hablado, vio como este le lanzaba algo que parecía ser ceniza, la cual formo un circulo alrededor de el-Ahhhh!-Grito en agonía al sentir como era aprisionado por algo invisible, intentando en vano salir del circulo de cenizas. No paso mucho tiempo antes que finalmente se desmayara.

-Llévenselo, y a los investigadores igual…-Ordeno antes de fundirse en la oscuridad de la noche. Sin decir nada, los otros cuatro tomaron al moribundo investigador, al otro y al joven necrófago, antes de fundirse en las sombras, dejando únicamente al mal herido Ghoul que veía con cansancio como todo sucedía.

-Papá!-Escucho el grito de su hijo, el cual era seguido por un gran hombre cubierto por una túnica y su rostro envuelto en vendas.

-Donde esta Naruto?-Pregunto Zabuza llegando donde el Ghoul y levantándole entre sus brazos.

-Raíz… se lo llevo…-Murmuro antes de caer inconsciente, dejando shokeado al pelinegro.

-Maldición… Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo a Anteiku para que lo curen y avisarle al viejo…-Ordeno antes de empezar a correr por donde había venido, siendo seguido apenas por el niño.

**Lugar desconocido, hora desconocida.**

-Donde estoy…-Murmuro por lo bajo el rubio, abriendo sus ojos a duras penas. Escaneando la habitación, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar de unos 20 metros de largo y otros 20 de ancho, el techo estaba a unos cuatro metros por encima de su cabeza. Tanto el piso como el techo parecía ser tierra, pero las paredes estaban hechas de algún tipo de madera, podía diferenciar una puerta en una de las paredes, y en ambas pareces laterales había otras dos puertas más, pero estas mucho más grandes, y por último, en la pared trasera estaba lo que parecía ser una pantalla.

Levantándose algo más recuperado, se intentó dirigir a la puerta más pequeña, sin embargo, antes de dar el cuarto paso, fue detenido por una pared invisible que lo detuvo y lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

-Qué es esto…-Se preguntó viendo esa extraña ceniza que formaba un circulo a su alrededor, estaba seguro que era de la misma que había utilizado los Anbus antes de…-Mierda me capturaron!-Grito habiendo despertado por completo y recordando lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento. En un intento de romper esa barrera invisible, trato de usar su Kagune para romperla, pero no la pudo hacer aparecer. Volteando levemente, vio que en su espalda baja aún se encontraba ese papel colocado por el Anbu, trato de sacarlo para ver si eso era lo que le impedía usar su Kagune, pero sus dedos fueron "quemados" al tocar el papel.

Ya empezando a desesperarse, puso su mano derecha en el suelo e intento buscar alguna fuente de agua para poder usar algún Jutsu, sin embargo… nada.

-_Tonaru, que está pasando?-_Pregunto a su alter ego, recibiendo solo silencio en respuesta-_Hey, me escuchas? _-Nada, ni una respuesta de parte del albina.

-Buenos días Fueguchi-kun, ya era hora que despertaras…-Hablo una voz desde las espaldas de Naruto, este rápidamente se voltio y vio que la pantalla se había encendido, en esta se podía ver un hombre de edad, con uno de sus ojos tapados por vendas-Mi nombre es Danzo Shimura, y actualmente estas capturado por mis hombres…-Se presentó el hombre.

-Que van a hacerme…-Pregunto con voz fría.

-Buena pregunta, Fueguchi-kun. Bien, primero serás sometido a una "Prueba de supervivencia" en dos fases, dependiendo de tu desempeño, las cosas pueden ser buenas o malas para ti…-Respondió con un tono de voz parecido al usado por Hiashi, pero este era mucho más frio.

-Desgraciado!-Grito tratando de llegar a la pantalla, sin embargo fue detenido nuevamente por esa pared invisible.

-Oh, creo que no sabes qué es eso, permíteme explicarte, eso es Ceniza de Serbal, un material que contiene a todos los seres sobrenaturales, oh, y todas las paredes de esta habitación están hechas de Madera de Serbal, se podría decir que esta habitación fue hecha especialmente para contener a los sobrenaturales…-Explico viendo con un pequeño deje de gracia como el rubio seguía intentando atravesar la barrera de ceniza-Por lo que veo ya estas recuperado, entonces creo que es el momento indicado para empezar con nuestra prueba…-Y sin más que decir, la pantalla se apagó. Al segundo siguiente un Anbu entro por la puerta pequeña y usando un pequeño Jutsu de tierra hizo que el circulo se cenizas se fundiera con la tierra y se moviera hasta la puerta, deteniendo al rubio que apenas vio su prisión retirada intento atacar al Anbu.

El sonido que hace un portón abrirse llamo la atención del rubio, dirigiendo su vista a una de las dos puertas laterales que se habría poco a poco. Colocándose en posición defensiva, afino su oído para escuchar cualquier tipo de ataque.

-Creo que tendré que jugar su juego un tiempo…-

**Y corte! Lamento la demora, estuve esperando hasta abril para ver si los técnicos podían recuperar los datos del pc antiguo que murió en el terremoto, lamentablemente no hubo suerte, llevaba mucho tiempo desde que había quedado malo y el disco duro estaba dañado. En pocas palabras, perdí los capítulos de los otros fics que tenía escritos ahí. Pero bueno, como dice mi viejo, si murió, que se le va a hacer, hay que seguir. **

**Como verán, ya me cambie el nombre xD Para todos esos que me decían lo de ojos de Lobo y todo eso, ahora está bien. Bueno, antes de aclarar los puntos, voy a explicarles algo de este capítulo. El secuestro de Hinata no había pasado, razón por la cual el padre de Neji no tuvo que morir y este no se transformó en un emo. Sin embargo, paso en este capítulo, pero esta vez sí hay pruebas que fue un intento de secuestro, por lo que Hizashi no tendrá que ser sacrificado. Otra cosa con respecto al Youki, decidí utilizarlo para darle a los Ghouls más armas aparte de las Kagune, además de que esto les permitiría mezclarse con los shinobis, haciéndose pasar por portadores de Kekkei Gekai o cosas así. Ahora pasemos a aclarar los puntos:**

**1.- Recordemos que en el capítulo anterior se dijo que Hanabi tiene un Byakugan especial, que le permite ver el estado en el que estuvieron los cuerpos durante un periodo de 20 horas antes.**

**2.- Según lo que he visto en el anime y manga, las Rinkaku tienen dos estados, uno donde se endurecen y las escamas se hacen presentes, y otra suave que permite que se alarguen más, o algo así.**

**3.- Se cuentan solo las veces que se salió de control totalmente, la primera en el primer capítulo que termino con 3 muertos, Asuma y los otros dos, y en el capítulo "Hambre" donde ataco al grupo de 5 civiles, de los cuales Naruto sabe que 4 murieron, y el otro no está seguro.**

**4.- Unidad de Contención y Aniquilación de Criaturas Sobrenaturales**

**5.- Para los investigadores voy a usar nombres de árboles frutales, Nashi peral, y Masuka abreviación de Damasukasu, que es damasco, por que hago esto? Para que se me haga más fácil poner los nombres xD**

**6.- No una barra de metal de esas de construcción, si no de esas que utilizan los militares de hoy en día. Quería aclarar esto porque va a ser un arma común en el futuro.**

**Bueno, no creo que haga mucha falta poner esto, pero aquí les dejo las traducciones de los Jutsus y otras palabras japonesas que no les puse la traducción al lado para que no se viera feo:**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu: Técnica de ocultarse en la niebla**

**Raiton: Jibashi = Asesinato electromagnético**

**Kumonin: Ninja de Kumo, o más literalmente Ninja de la nube**

**Suiton: Suijun = Elemento Agua: Muro de agua o Pared de Agua, uno de esos dos xD**

**Gantai = Parche, el primer apodo de Kaneki, me sonaba mejor Gantai que parche, asi que asi quedo**

**Bueno, esto es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y quiero que sepan que edite los otros capítulos, corrigiendo varios errores, como el apellido de Naruto lo había puesto como "Fuegochi" siendo que era "Fueguchi" detalle que me di cuenta viendo el anime para tratar de inspirarme en algo para la batalla contra los investigadores, entre otras cosas.**

**Bien, no olviden comentar si les gusto, dejarme sus dudas, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran, sin más que decir, aparte de cuídense y nos leemos luego, me despido.**

**Att.: Sekigan no Okami/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


	5. El Escuadrón

**Voces en mi interior**

**Aquí Sekigan no Okami reportándose para el deber, lamento mucho la demora, tuve problemas con el pc viejo (Era aun mas viejo que el que murió en el terremoto) y me frustre luego que la mrd se apagara cada tanto y no guardara.**

**Bueno, que más? A sí, comenten flojos! Sé que al menos 50 usuarios tienen esta historia en Favoritos/Siguiendo, además de tener por las 600 visitas cada capítulo, que les cuesta un "Te quedo bien" o yo que sé, que esos comentarios me motivan. Ñee, dejando de lado eso, pasemos a Escuchando al pueblo, como siempre los usuarios registrados ya recibieron su Pm, y aquí dejo a los invitados.**

**Kira: Lamento muuuuuuuuuuucho mi tardansa, aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Capitulo… 5? Déjenme que reviso… Sí, capitulo 5: El escuadrón**

Sus músculos se encontraban tensos, sus ojos y oídos atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de esa puerta. Naruto se encontraba con sus pies ligeramente separados y rodillas dobladas, su brazo izquierdo por delante a modo de escudo y su brazo derecho pegado a su cuerpo, listo para efectuar un golpe.

*_Tap*Tap*Tap*_

El suave sonido de pasos acercándose llegaron a los oídos del rubio, al tiempo que una silueta se hacía presente en la puerta. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia el rubio, hasta que por fin se revelo…

-El panadero?–Pregunto extrañado al ver al panadero que varias veces le había negado el pan frente a él.

-Permíteme explicarte Fueguchi-kun…—La voz de Danzo se hizo presente en la pantalla—La prueba de sobrevivencia que te mencione no es lanzarte en medio de un bosque y ver si puedes sobrevivir, sino un torneo en el cual la dificultad ira aumentando gradualmente…—Informo el Shimura—Por cierto, no tengas resentimientos al pelear, todos tus oponentes están aquí por una u otra razón, pero todos podrían clasificarse como criminales, así que no te contengas…—Y sin más que decir, la transmisión fue nuevamente cortada.

-_Así que un torneo por dificultad… supongo que empezará con civiles, luego ninjas de menor nivel y así… una batalla de desgaste_—Concluyo el joven necrófago por lo dicho—_Bueno… siendo criminales no creo que les moleste si los rompo un poco…_—Se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa formada en sus labios.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, Naruto se lanzó hacia el gordo hombre, estando ya frente a este le dio un barrido dirigido a los pies del panadero, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y callera, siendo interceptado rápidamente por una patada en la cara que lo manda directo a estrellarse contra una de las paredes, todo esto en menos de 3 segundos.

**En una habitación continua.**

-Eso fue rápido…—Comento una joven de unos 18 años, vestía una blusa simple de color blanco y una minifalda negra, su cabello era rubio corto hasta el cuello y sus ojos eran de un color purpura brillante.

-Solamente era un civil—Respondió un hombre robusto con la mayoría de su cuerpo tonificado, calvo y tiene un delgado bigote. Viste una armadura de combate de color azul claro con hombreras amarillas.

Ellos junto a otras 5 personas se encontraban en una habitación cercana a la cual se encontraba el rubio, todos estaban viendo fijamente una enorme pantalla dividida en 4, mostrando imágenes desde cada una de las esquinas superiores de donde se encontraba Naruto.

-Como se esperaba de Fueguchi-kun, veloz y eficiente—Murmuro Danzo viendo con satisfacción los resultados de la "batalla" —Se ve que lleva tu sangre, Ken—Comento mirando a otro de los hombres en la habitación, quien resulto ser nada menos que el abuelo de Naruto, Ken Kaneki.

-Veo que Zabuza hizo un buen trabajo…—Dijo por lo bajo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-Manden a su segundo oponente—Ordeno aparentemente a la nada el Shimura.

**De vuelta con el rubio.**

Naruto veía con calma como dos Anbu se llevaban el cuerpo inerte del panadero, obviamente pusieron ceniza de serval con anterioridad para evitar que algún ataque por parte del rubio.

-Oí—Llamo Naruto a los Anbu, recibiendo mirada de estos—Tienen algo de agua? -

Los Anbu se miraron entre sí, antes retomar su camino con el cuerpo del panadero por donde este había salido. Pensando que lo habían ignorado, Naruto soltó un suspiro y se alejó de la puerta, siendo detenido por un silbido proveniente de esta. Volteándose a investigar, ve a uno de los Anbu con una cantimplora en su mano, la cual le lanza.

-Gracias—Murmuro antes de destapar la cantimplora y beber algo, dejando caer un poco de agua por la comisura de su boca, una vez satisfecho lanzo la cantimplora al suelo y se alejó nuevamente, poniéndose en guardia.

Tras unos pocos segundos de silencio, pasos nuevamente se hicieron escuchar por el pasillo que daba a la puerta. Una vez llego el oponente el rubio lo examino, parecía estar entre sus 25 años como máximo, tenía un cuerpo trabajado, piel morena y vestía una armadura ligera, además de portar una espada mediana en su espalda y dos dagas en su cintura.

-_Un mercenario?_ —Se preguntó al ver la apariencia del hombre.

-Este es el insecto que debo matar para que me liberen? Pf, que fácil—Se burló el hombre, viendo en menos al rubio—Solo quédate quieta nenita!—Grito al momento de sacar la espada de su espalda para luego correr hacia el necrófago balanceando su espada.

Naruto se quedó mirando como el mercenario se acercaba hacia él, cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, el mercenario balanceo su espada con destino al cuello del rubio. Este, viendo la trayectoria del ataque levanta su brazo izquierdo, poniéndolo en medio de la trayectoria del arma.

El arma se acercaba rápidamente al improvisado escudo hecho por el rubio, el mercenario confiado de que el arma pasaría a través del brazo y llegaría a destino se permitió soltar una pequeña risita, aunque…

*_Crick*_

El sonido de algo quebrándose llego a los oídos del mercenario, buscando el origen de este, se encontró con que el brazo del oji azul había interceptado exitosamente el arma, incluso haciendo que pequeñas grietas se formaran en el borde de la espada.

-Pero qué?!—Grito el mercenario sin creer que su espada había sido bloqueada como si nada por el brazo del rubio.

-_Deja vu…_—Pensó para sus adentros, antes de arrebatarle de un rápido movimiento una de las dagas que se encontraba en la cintura del moreno.

Sin dejar que el hombre saliera de su asombro, uso el brazo que sostenía la espada para usarlo como soporte para dar un salto y posicionarse a espaldas del mercenario, haciendo reaccionar al moreno, este se volteo y soltó su espada, para tomar la otra daga que le quedaba en su cintura y cargar contra el rubio.

-_Zabuza-san es mucho más rápido…_—Pensó mientras esquivaba ágilmente todas las puñaladas y cortes dados por el moreno.

Ya viendo como el mercenario estaba perdiendo el aliento, decidió contratacar con la daga robada, dando un corte sobre la cintura, espacio que no estaba protegido por la armadura ligera.

-Ah! —Grito al sentir como uno, dos, tres… cuatro cortes eran hechos en los espacios que la armadura no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Viendo como el moreno se detuvo le dio un derechazo que derribo al mercenario. Rápidamente se posiciono sobre el pecho de este y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, sin ninguna palabra de advertencia o algo parecido, golpeo la cabeza del moreno contra el piso en repetidas ocasiones hasta que el hombre perdió la conciencia.

Ya seguro que el mercenario se encontraba totalmente inconsciente, tomo la otra daga de la mano del mercenario y la puso en uno de los espacios vacíos de su cinturón junto con la otra, para luego revisar si tenía alguna otra arma o algo que le sirviera, sin embargo no hubo suerte.

Tomando algo de sangre que se estaba derramando de las heridas y se la llevo a la boca, bebiéndola como si de una delicia se tratase, quedando algo del líquido vital esparcido en sus manos y rostro.

Sin verle más uso al malherido hombre, lo levanta desde la armadura y lo lanza hacia la entrada, justo en el momento que los Anbu venían a buscarlo.

Sin tomarle atención a los Anbu, tomo la daga más pequeña desde su cinturón y la lanzo al aire, para luego atraparla, repitiendo esta acción en varias ocasiones, hasta que escucho unos rápidos pasos dirigiéndose en su dirección.

Volteando en dirección a la puerta, vio como 6 jóvenes, de unos 14 años, exactamente iguales se dirigían hacia él, ellos vestían unos pantalones ninja negros y una polera de maya, tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo. La bandana de Konoha se encontraba en su cuello.

Viendo como el ninja se acercaba rápidamente a él, dirigió la vista hacia uno de los que se encontraban en el borde derecho, antes de lanzar la daga directamente hacia él, la cual fue esquivada a duras penas por el castaño, movimiento el cual los otros imitaron.

Una vez descubierto el original, cosa que dedujo debido a que era el único que desprendía un aroma, tomo la otra daga y se lanzó a interceptarlo.

-Eres joven, dime que hiciste para terminar aquí…—Dijo calmadamente el Fueguchi, bloqueando sin esfuerzo los golpes de kunai lanzados por el ninja—Asesinato, robo, traición… —Pregunto, al instante que termino de hablar los ataques se volvieron más rápido y violentos—Di en el clavo? Ja ja, quien lo diría…—Rio antes de dejar su sonrisa y soltar la daga, que salió volando directo a la cabeza del ninja.

Este viendo el inminente ataque se agacha con intención esquivarlo. Mala decisión…

-Cogh!—Un ruido salió de su garganta al sentir una mano apretando su cuello, ejerciendo una considerable cantidad de presión.

-Enserio es lo mejor que tienes? Está bien empezar por algo fácil, pero esto ya es demasiado…—Se quejó mirando en dirección de la pantalla donde anteriormente había aparecido Danzo.

-Ka… ze…—Susurro el ninja a duras penas.

-Eh? Que dijiste?—Pregunto volteando a ver a su prisionero.

El ninja tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras le enseñaba las palmas de sus manos, en estas se encontraba una cicatriz que tenía una forma que podría jurar que era un sello, además de que la cicatriz estaba brillando levemente, al igual que algunas partes de su abdomen visibles a través de la camisa de maya.

-Kamikaze!—Grito al momento que las cicatrices brillaban aún más y…

_*BOOOOM*_

Una explosión aparecida de la nada se hizo presente, sin darle tiempo al rubio de protegerse fue envuelto totalmente por la explosión y salió volando hacia una de las paredes.

**En la habitación continua.**

Cuando el humo se despejo, los espectadores pudieron ver como una gran parte del abdomen, rostro, brazos y piernas del rubio se encontraban completamente quemadas, con sangre constante saliendo de las heridas.

-Está muerto?—Pregunto un joven de 16 años de pelo castaño largo y ojo de un tono café verdoso. Tiene una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, el cual mantiene cerrado. Viste solamente unos pantalones de vestir y una bata de laboratorio blanca, dejando de lado el uso de calzado y camisa.

-No subestimes a un Ghoul, Nanashi, créeme son capaces de sobrevivir a eso y mucho más—Respondió Danzo sin despegar la mirada de las pantallas.

-Debería ir a curarlo?—Pregunto la chica rubia mirando al hombre calvo, recibiendo una negación de cabeza de este-De todas formas, que fue eso, Danzo-sama?-

-El niño que acaba de explotar pertenece a una secta de religiosos del país del viento, hace unas semanas se infiltraron en Konoha como terroristas e intentaron atacar los templos, pero fueron detenidos por mis hombres, aunque él fue el único que quedaba, los otros explotaron cuando fueron atrapados…—Explico al momento de soltar un suspiro, esos locos religiosos siempre causan problemas a las aldeas mayores con tal de demostrar el poder de sus "dioses".

-Se está levantando—Anuncio el castaño al momento que todos miraban atentamente como el rubio se levantaba poco a poco.

-Que está haciendo?—Se preguntó a sí misma la rubia, viendo como Naruto se acercaba poco a poco al humeante cadáver del joven suicida.

Ya estando frente al cadáver, tomo un poco de vuelo y pateo lo que quedaba de torso del joven suicida, para luego tomar el cadáver desde una pierna, balancearlo y estamparlo contra la pared.

Después de unos breves segundos de silencio, respiro profundamente mientras se agachaba y tomaba el cadáver, para luego…

-Se lo está comiendo…—Murmuro atónita la chica, sin poderse creer que ese adolecente empezará a comer como si nada el cadáver de su adversario.

-Llevas poco tiempo en este escuadrón Mimi, así que creo que es obvio que desconozcas algunas cosas…—Dijo el calvo sin apartar la mirada de la macabra escena—Pero ese niño es un Ghoul, un demonio que come carne humana para sobrevivir… y por lo que se, también ayuda a su regeneración—Explico a la ahora nombrada Mimi.

Como si quisiera demostrar lo dicho por el robusto hombre, Naruto dejo de comer y miro al techo cerrando sus ojos. Al hacer esto se pudo apreciar como las quemaduras repartidas por todo su cuerpo sanaban a una velocidad anormal. Poco a poco la nueva piel se iba formando bajo la quemada y las heridas se cerraban, quedando solo sangre y piel quemada como testigo del dolor sufrido. Se mantuvo así por un periodo de 10 minutos en los cuales sus heridas sanaron casi al completo.

Al sentir su cuerpo en condiciones nuevamente el rubio abrió sus ojos, revelando su Kakugan activado. Ignorante de este hecho, procedió a sacarse los fragmentos de piel quemada de su cuerpo, al igual que lo hizo con su dañada camisa, quedando solamente con sus pantalones medio dañados y sus sandalias/botas de combate, sin contar su cinturón.

-Envíen su próximo oponente…-

**Con Naruto.**

-Hijo… de… puta…—Jadeaba con cansancio, le había costado un mundo sanarse en poco tiempo, entre la gravedad de las heridas y el sello que lo limitaba le habían hecho pasar por un duro momento.

*_Tap*Tap*Tap*_

-Denme un maldito descanso…—Murmuro por lo bajo, sabiendo que obviamente no sería escuchado, y aunque lo fuera, lo ignoran.

-Katon: Endan!—Exclamo una gruesa voz proveniente del pasillo que daba a la puerta, para al segundo siguiente una silueta saltara de este y escupiera 3 bolas de fuego directo a Naruto.

Apenas teniendo tiempo para esquivar, Naruto dio su mejor salto para llegar hasta el techo y sujetarse de este, antes de empezar a correr sin sentido fijo entre el techo y las paredes, esquivando por poco los repetidos proyectiles de fuego que el ninja seguía lanzándole sin descanso.

-_Esto se está transformando en un horno…_—Y no estaba del todo equivocado, los incontables proyectiles chocando contra las paredes y techo habían aumentado la temperatura de la habitación considerablemente.

Continuando con sus acciones evasivas, siguió corriendo por las paredes hasta que se detuvo por unos segundos a tomar aire en una de las esquinas, para su mala suerte…

-Katon: Gökakyö no Jutsu!—Exclamo el ninja antes de soltar una bola de fuego de gran tamaño hacia la esquina en la cual se encontraba el rubio.

Tras llegar a su objetivo y permanecer hay por dos o tres segundos antes de desvanecerse, un cuerpo totalmente carbonizado cayó al suelo, era totalmente irreconocible.

-Ha… ha…—Jadeaba cansado el ninja, este vestía unos pantalones holgados de color arena con dos bolsas ninjas atadas a sus piernas y una camisa delgada del mismo color, parecía tener unos 16 o 17 años y tenía la bandana de Suna a modo de cinturón, su piel era levemente tostada y su pelo de un color similar a sus vestimentas.

Sin poder resistir más debido al inmenso gasto de chakra que uso al lanzar sus Jutsus durante más de 4 minutos seguidos, se desplomo al suelo y miro hacia la pantalla donde Danzo aparecía, la cual sorprendentemente se encontraba ilesa a pesar de todos los proyectiles ardientes lanzados.

-Cumplí… con mi… parte… ahora libérenme…—Ordeno a duras penas mirando a la pantalla, sin embargo la respuesta no provino de esta, si no del techo.

-Creo que fallaste…—Una voz que parecía provenir de entre la tierra del techo llego a sus oídos, antes que este se empezará a distorsionar, pare revelar a Naruto de cuclillas en el techo mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, sosteniendo una daga en su mano izquierda y con la derecha estaba formando un sello.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, el Sunanin dirigió la vista al cadáver quemado en la otra esquina de la habitación, viéndolo bien se dio cuenta que sus manos no estaban, además que el cadáver que había visto apenas entrar no estaba en ningún lado.

-Kawarimi, eh?—Murmuro por lo bajo el moreno, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer la cabeza al piso—Me rindo!—Grito con sus pocas fuerzas, a los segundos después un polvo negro salió de la entrada e hizo un circulo alrededor de ambos oponentes.

Ignorando la ceniza, Naruto bajo del techo y se inclinó hacia el exhausto ninja, para ponerse a revisar las bosas ninja que llevaba el Sunanin, encontrando un kunai, dos royos de alambre, 7 senbon y por ultimo una pequeña cantimplora. Dejando el kunai con su dueño, guardo ambos royos de alambre en su cinturón y lanzo la cantimplora a la esquina contraria de donde estaba la otra.

Antes de que pudiera revisar si tenía algo más que le pudiera servir dos ganchos atados a delgadas cuerdas se clavaron en la camisa del Sunanin, arrastrándolo hacia la entrada donde se encontraban dos Anbu tirando de las cuerdas. Una vez con que el joven llego a ellos, entraron nuevamente a la puerta, para que luego uno volviera y sacara la ceniza con un jutsu Doton.

Sin perder tiempo, clavo los senbon alrededor de la puerta saco uno de los royos de alambre y empezó a pasarlo en la puerta, utilizando los Senbon como soporte. Ya con su trampa lista, se alejó de la puerta y se escondió a uno de sus costados, levantando un pequeño Genjutsu para mimetizarse con la pared.

-_No creo que caiga en eso…_—Se dijo a sí mismo, viendo de reojo como los alambres brillaban levemente a la luz de los focos ubicados en algunas de las paredes—_Pero como nunca falta un estúpido que no ve por donde va…_—

_-_Ahhh!-

-_… vale la pena tomarse la molestia…_—Termino su línea de pensamiento al momento de dejaba caer su Genjutsu. Volteando hacia la puerta, se encontró con un hombre de unos 18 años atrapado cual insecto en telaraña, con pequeños hilos de sangre bajando de varias partes de su cuerpo, específicamente donde los alambres se encontraban–Vamos a ver dónde vamos…—Murmuro por lo bajo antes de acercarse al hombre y buscar su bandana, la cual resulto estar atada en su brazo izquierdo—Notas musicales? Que aldea es esta?—Pregunto al hombre sin reconocer la placa que estaba en la bandana.

-Oto…-

-Gracias por su cooperación, ahora dime, cuál es tu rango?-

-Chunin…-

-Así que ya vamos por Chunin eh? –Murmuro el rubio–_Civil, mercenario, un genin suicida, el anterior debería estar por nivel Chunin medio, este es Chunin alto por lo que ahora vendría un Jounin…_—Pensó mientras veía como los Anbu se llevaban al Otonin al momento de alejarse de la puerta y prepararse para su siguiente pelea.

-Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu!—Exclamo una voz proveniente de la puerta, para que al segundo siguiente una ola de viento cortara los alambres de la puerta y siguiera su camino, dañando algo de la pared que detuvo el ataque.

Rápidamente viendo hacia el polvo levantado por la técnica, Naruto vio una silueta acercándose a gran velocidad hacia él, inmediatamente puso sus brazos frente a su rostro para cubrirlo del inminente ataque.

-Que…-Murmuro sorprendido al momento de ver cómo un total de diez cortes se abrían en sus brazos, cortesía del hombre que estaba detenido frente a él en el aire.

El hombre se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando sus pies frente al rubio.

-Fuah!—Grito el rubio al momento se salir disparado hacia atrás, mientras el hombre salía disparado en sentido contrario—_Eso fue viento? Estoy seguro que no hizo ningún sello manual antes de saltar… será manipulación directa?_—Se preguntó mientras se aferraba al piso con su chakra y miraba fijamente a su oponente.

Era un hombre que estaría a mediados de sus veintes, su piel era morena y su cabello azabache, vestía el uniforme Chunin estándar de Konoha y su bandana se encontraba atada en su pierna izquierda, justo encima de su bosa ninja, además de unos guantes con garras metálicas en sus manos.

-_Se parece a Asuma… alguien del clan Sarutobi?_ -

Dejando de pensar en la procedencia de su oponente, se echó a correr hacia una de las paredes, donde había clavado la daga antes de poner la trampa. Tomando el arma en medio de un salto, puso sus pies en la pared y rápidamente se impulsó hacia el presumible Sarutobi.

Su ataque fallo inmediatamente después que el moreno hiciera un raro movimiento con sus manos como si empujara algo, acción que se vio reflejada en el aire alrededor de Naruto se condenso y este fue lanzado hacia una esquina.

Rápidamente dio unas estocadas a la roja pared que había recibido la técnica de fuego del Sunanin, haciendo que una parte de esta se desmoronara. Ignorando el intenso calor proveniente de la tierra, tomo un poco en su mano derecha, antes de cargar nuevamente hacia su oponente.

A mitad de camino, soltó la daga y se agacho, tomando de una de las piernas el cadáver calcinado del religioso, antes de lanzar el cuerpo hacia el moreno.

Este, en ligera confusión al ver una masa negra volando hacia él, hiso el mismo movimiento anterior y el cuerpo fue lanzado lejos. Para su mala suerte, no fue lo único que iba hacia él.

Directamente atrás del cadáver, iba Naruto. Sin esperar ni un segundo, lanzo la tierra caliente que se encontraba en su mano directamente hacia la cara del Sarutobi, que no pudo hacer nada para evadirla, entrando y quemando directamente sus ojos.

Sin dar un segundo de descanso a su oponente, Naruto dio un golpe que lanzo hacia atrás al moreno, pero antes que este pudiera salir disparado hacia atrás, tomo su brazo y de un brusco movimiento lo lanzo contra la pared más cercana.

-_Muerto? ...—_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver como el Sarutobi se levantó a duras penas y empezó a hacer sellos de mano a gran velocidad, cosa que fue imitada por el rubio.

-Suiton: Suiben!-

-Futon: Kazekiri no Jutagh!-

Naruto termino su secuencia de sellos medio segundo antes que el Sarutobi, al momento que dijo el nombre de su técnica, un hilo de agua salió desde una de las cantimploras que estaba tirada a espaldas del moreno. El hilo de agua rápidamente envolvió la cara del moreno, impidiendo que termine su técnica.

Sin dejar tiempo a respuestas, Naruto hizo rápidamente una segunda secuencia de sellos.

-Suiton: Suidan!—Apenas dijo eso, el agua de la otra cantimplora salió disparada hacia el Sarutobi, golpeándolo en la base del estómago.

Sin ser capaz de aguantar el golpe, además de la privación del aire, el Sarutobi dejo salir el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

-_Un hilo rojo…_—Pensó hacia sus adentros, viendo un pequeño hilo rojo salir desde la oreja del Sarutobi hasta la esquina en la cual había impactado la bola de fuego.

_-Hay Ghouls que usan su youki para controlar personas-_

-_No me digas... dime que solo es una broma_—Oró para sus adentros, esperando que no sea uno de los Ghouls que Zabuza le había mencionado.

-Tienes buenos ojos niño…—Murmuro una áspera voz proveniente de la esquina que el Fueguchi estaba mirando—Ver a través de mis insectos…—Al decir eso, pequeños puntos negros empezaron a moverse entre las cenizas, revelando poco a poco una silueta humana.

Los pequeños puntos negros, que emitían un pequeño zumbido, entraron a las mangas de la silueta. Cuando al fin todos los puntos entraron, un hombre cayo desde la esquina. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gruesa gabardina gris de cuello alto, su piel era pálida y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por pequeños lentes de sol, filtrando pequeñas venas rojas a los bordes.

-_Aburame?-_

-Las presentaciones son innecesarias joven Fueguchi… empecemos con ese festín…—Murmuro al momento que un pequeño grupo de insectos salían de sus mangas e iban hacia el Sarutobi desmayado, entrando por sus orejas a la cabeza de este.

Luego de largos 5 segundos donde lo único que se escuchaban eran zumbidos, el Sarutobi se levantó lentamente, librándose del látigo de agua que lo ataba y saltando hacia el rubio sin decir nada.

**Con Danzo…**

-Ese no es el prisionero 87-G?—Pregunto Nanashi mirando al hombre de lentes.

-Lo es-

-Sabe que no lo puede liberar aunque gane, cierto?—Cuestiono nuevamente sin apartar sus ojos del hombre.

-Es alguien importante?—Murmuro Mimi por lo bajo.

-Es un Ghoul que se infiltro en el clan Aburame para conseguir sus insectos…—Respondió el calvo—Los controla con su youki y los mete en las cabezas de sus víctimas, usando a los insectos como intermediarios para el control mental-

-Es muy peligroso para soltarlo, además es miembro de…—

-No te preocupes Nanashi, no lo soltare aunque gane, y en caso que Fueguchi-kun sea el ganador, lo detendremos antes que lo mate.

-Mis niños… ayuden a sus hermanos…—Se escuchó la áspera voz del hombre a través de la pantalla, dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia él.

**De vuelta al combate.**

Un grupo de cinco insectos salió de la boca de 87-G, mascando pequeños pedazos de carne entre sus tenazas.

-Aliméntense de mí… y de mi energía—Susurro mientras extendía sus manos hacia los insectos, al momento que una bruma roja salía de sus manos y entraban en los insectos.

Los insectos empezaron a convulsionar en el aire, con pequeños bultos saliendo a varias partes de sus cuerpos. Los bultos empezaron a crecer a un ritmo anormal, deteniéndose en el tamaño de un perro adulto. Los bultos formaron una especie de cascaron gris que se movía cada pocos segundos.

-Nazcan hijos míos…—Murmuro, sin parar de mandar la bruma roja hacia los cascarones.

Los cascarones empezaron a agrietarse todos a la vez, rompiéndose luego de pocos segundos. Lo que salió de estos fueron cinco insectos parecidos a una cruza entre escarabajo, araña y mantis, teniendo una coraza negra con cuatro patas unidas a grandes hojas, otras seis patas actuaban como pies, y finalmente su cara era la de un escarabajo con múltiples ojos y un cuerno en la parte de la nariz.

Los insectos sin necesidad de ordenes salieron volando hacia el rubio que esquivaba a duras penas el cuerpo del Sarutobi, que se doblaba como si no tuviera huesos, haciendo ataques desde ángulos imposibles para cualquier ser humano.

Sin poder evitar la envestida de una de las quimeras, Naruto cayó al suelo mientras rodaba, haciendo lo posible por evitar las cuchilladas de las quimeras y los golpes del Sarutobi.

-Ghiiiiii—Una de las quimeras soltó un agudo quejido mientras meneaba una de sus patas con hoja, en la cual se encontraba un pequeño papel a medio quemar.

-_Al fin puedo comunicarme contigo!_—Grito Tonaru en la cabeza del rubio.

-_Donde demonios estabas?!_—Pregunto mientras aprovechaba la distracción de la quimera para subirse al techo y usar el agua que uso anteriormente para hacer proyectiles, impactado en una de las quimeras.

-_Ese era un sello anti-demonios, me impedía comunicarme contigo y que usaras tu youki_—Explico el albino.

-Youki…—Susurro al momento que se concentraba en su espalda baja, pudiendo comprobar que la sensación picante de su youki había vuelto.

-_Muy bien campeón, transfórmate y aplasta a esos insectos!_ —

-APLASTAR INSECTOS!—Grito mientras se dejaba caer directamente sobre las quimeras, haciendo aparecer sus Kagune, usando una para ensartar a la quimera más cercana, mientras que la otra la envolvía, apretándola como si nada y acabando con la vida de esta—Bien… ahora estamos al 100%!—Exclamo mandando youki a cada musculo de su cuerpo para fortalecerlo.

Intentado tomarlo por sorpresa, dos quimeras lo atacaron desde ambos costados, dirigiendo sus cuatro hojas con intención de cortar al rubio, plan que se vio obstruido por las Kagune del rubio, que desviaron ambos ataques hacia el techo.

Dando un salto hacia atrás, esquivo un puñetazo del Sarutobi, volteado en el aire y dando una patada en la coraza de una de las quimeras, para luego golpearla con su Kagune en el estómago, despedazando este y lanzando al insecto hacia una de las paredes.

Fijando rumbo hacia la quimera que aún estaba tratando de quitarse el sello de su pata, corto esta con la daga del mercenario, para usar la pata del insecto para golpear al Sarutobi, cortando el brazo derecho de este. Dirigiendo su Kagune hacia la quimera que había sido privada de su pata, aplasto la cabeza de esta con el tentáculo escamoso.

-**Mano de sombras...**—Susurro mientras estiraba su mano hacia el Sarutobi, desde sus pies una mano negra salió y atrapo al cuerpo controlado por insectos, para luego empezar a lanzarlo hacia las paredes, para finalmente ensartarlo en el cuerno de la primera quimera muerta.

Cancelando la mano, dirigió sus tentáculos escamosos hacia las quimeras que estaban atascadas en el techo, asaltándolas con una ráfaga de estocadas.

-_Al suelo!_—Ordeno el albino, acción que fue hecha por el rubio, esquivando a duras penas una ráfaga de cristales rojos, provenientes de la Kagune del Ghoul que había estado como espectador todo ese tiempo.

-Mis niños… mis queridos hijos… como te atreves…—Susurro al momento de lanzar otra ráfaga de cristales, los cuales fueron bloqueados por los tentáculos del rubio que se posicionaron frente a él, actuando como una barrera.

-Donde esta…—Susurro tratando de encontrar al Aburame que había desaparecido de su vista.

-Muerte...!—Grito mientras hacía caer su Ukaku endurecido hacia el rubio, apareciendo justo sobre él.

Apenas teniendo tiempo para reemplazarse con el cuerpo de una de las quimeras, lanzo tres estocadas al Ghoul, siendo estas bloqueadas por la Kagune endurecida, para luego soltar otra ráfaga de cristales.

Incapaz de bloquear o esquivar los cristales a tan poca distancia, 7 cristales se clavaron en los brazos y torso del Fueguchi. Este se los retiro mientras se alejaba un poco del usuario de Ukaku.

-_No… su especialidad son largo alcance… tengo que atacarlo de cerca…_—Pensó mientras veía de reojo como las heridas causadas por los cristales sanaban lentamente. Sin esperar que terminaran de sanar, corrió hacia el Ghoul mientras hacía sellos manuales y bloqueaba los cristales con sus Kagune—Kirigakure no Jutsu!—Exclamo al momento que una espesa bruma negra se levantaba desde el suelo, cubriendo toda la habitación de negro-_Que es esto?_ —

-_Resulta que usaste youki en vez de chakra, cerebrito_—Respondió Tonaru—_Así como agua es la naturaleza de tu chakra, sombra es la de tu youki. Ambos son algo que no se puede tocar con naturalidad, así que son parecidos. Intenta otro jutsu usando youki_—

Mientras el albino hablaba, Naruto se fundió en las sombras como lo haría en la niebla y se movió hacia donde estaba el Ghoul, que miraba extrañado sus alrededores, buscando señal de su adversario.

-Suiben... —Susurro al momento que cinco hilos de sombra se levantaban del piso y envolvían a 87-G, este trato de resistirse durante algunos segundos, pero se rindió después de poco y soltó una risa seca.

-Felicidades joven Fueguchi… pudo derrotar a un Ghoul veterano… no esperaba menos del nieto de Kaneki-sama…—Susurro sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza y buscar a Naruto.

-Como lo sabes? —Pregunto serio mientras aparecía frente al Ghoul atado.

-Las noticias vuelas, joven Fueguchi… un Ghoul con una Rinkaku negra que usa las mismas ropas que usaba el infame ciempiés… que además vive en Anteiku… solo es cosa de unir los puntos…—Respondió mirando a los ojos negros del rubio.

-Quien más sabe de esto?—

-Aquí… solo yo… pero fuera… créeme que mi informante ya disperso el rumor…—Murmuro con una seca sonrisa.

-Quien es tu informante?—Volvió a preguntar, recibiendo solo silencio en respuesta-Quien es tu informante?!—Grito al momento de hacer que los látigos de sombra apretaran más al Ghoul, al mismo tiempo que materializaba ambas manos de sombra y apretaba sin medirse.

-Teri, ahora—Murmuro Danzo por lo bajo, al momento que Naruto caía desmayado y toda la oscuridad se dispersaba—Lleven a 87-G a su celda, y a Fueguchi-kun a la habitación aislante—Ordeno Danzo, cosa que los Anbu hicieron inmediatamente, uno de ellos llevando al Aburame falso por la puerta principal, mientras que otro llevaba a Naruto a una habitación que estaba detrás de la puerta grande—Cambiemos de Sala, estén atentos—Luego de decir eso, todos los ocupantes de la habitación pasaban a través de la puerta a la habitación contigua.

En esta se encontraba un enorme ventanal que daba a la habitación donde Naruto se encontraba, este estaba acostado en una cama metálica atado de pies y manos, mientras estaba siendo conectado a variadas maquinas médicas, las mediciones de estas iban a parar a una pantalla que se encontraba frente al cristal, permitiendo ver a Danzo y sus acompañantes las lecturas.

-Teri, introdúcelo en la ilusión—Ordeno, al momento que Naruto se movía levemente en la cama metálica y algunas de las maquinas empezaban a reaccionar.

**En la ilusión.**

-Donde demonios estoy…—Murmuro por lo bajo el rubio, intentando ver donde estaba parado, desgraciadamente con suerte podía ver sus manos, ni hablar de sus pies.

Rindiéndose en intentar ver algo, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, pudo divisar un pequeño camino de piedras manchadas con sangre, además de que ahora podía ver su cuerpo perfectamente, encogiéndose de hombros empezó a caminar por el sendero.

Camino durante 10 minutos sin encontrar nada más que pequeños charcos de sangre, vio un bulto tirado en el suelo unos metros más allá, siguió caminando a paso calmado aun después de ver el bulto.

-Shisui?—Pregunto en voz baja cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del bulto para reconocerlo, inmediatamente apresuro su paso hasta su amigo—Oi, oi, oi, que demonios?!—Exclamo al ver cómo le faltaba la mitad de su brazo izquierdo, su pierna derecha y en su estómago había un agujero de 10 centímetros de radio, podía perfectamente ver sus órganos revueltos, además de múltiples cortes y moretones repartidos por todo su cuerpo.

Sin poder hacer nada más que ver en shock es cuerpo inerte de su amigo, se arrodillo al lado del cadáver.

-Que te pasó…—Murmuro en voz baja, para luego cerrar los ojos de su amigo que aún permanecían abiertos aun después de su muerte.

Volteando a su izquierda, vio otro bulto tirado en el camino. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia este.

-Neji… tú también…—Neji estaba en mejores condiciones que Shisui, pero aun así estaba muerto, con todas sus extremidades volteadas en ángulos extraños y su cuello volteado hacia atrás.

Nuevamente volteando hacia el camino, vio que otros bultos habían aparecido.

-Mikoto-sama… Taka-san… Itachi-san… Yuume-chan… Sasuke…—Todos muertos, algunos en mejores condiciones que otros, algunos con partes faltantes en sus cuerpos, otros parecían como si hubieran sido… devorados.

Hiashi, Ren, Touka, Kaneki, Kama, Shino y la lista de cuerpos seguía.

-Ojou-chan… no… tu no…—El ultimo cuerpo en el camino pertenecía a Hanabi, esta tenía su Byakugan aun activado y su ceño fruncido, su cuerpo se encontraba intacto, no había moretones, fracturas, nada, solo su ceño fruncido en su infantil cara.

-No quise*Sniff* les juro que no quise hacerlo*Sniff* no pude controlarme—Sollozaba una voz al final del camino, Naruto volteo hacia la voz y se encontró con una persona de pelo albino abrazando una mata de pelo castaño—Te lo juro… no fui yo*Sniff*-

-No… que no sea ella…—Murmuro entrando en un pánico aún más profundo, ya había visto los cadáveres de todos sus amigos y conocidos con quienes se llevaba bien, sin embargo, había alguien que faltaba…

-Hinami… perdóname por favor…—Rogo la persona al momento de voltearse, revelando al mismo Naruto, con su Kakugan activado mientras comía poco a poco del cuerpo de Hinami que se encontraba en sus brazos.

-No, no, no, no!—Grito al momento que uno de sus ojos pasaba a ser un Kakugan, mediante el cual veía en primera persona como "el" estaba comiendo del cuerpo de Hinami.

-No te pudiste controlar eh? Bueno, que esperaba de un inútil como tú—Dijo una voz burlona detrás de él, volteándose pudo encontrar al Naruto albino mirándolo con burla—Mírate, comiendo miserablemente del cadáver de la persona que tanto aclamabas proteger-

-Yo no lo…—Murmuro, antes de voltear hacia sus brazos, encontrando el cuerpo a medio comer de su hermana, el cual soltó inmediatamente—…hice—Al momento que se llevaba la mano a la boca, encontrando esta manchada con sangre, y un pequeño trozo de carne en su boca, el cual no tardo en escupir.

-Jaj**aja… ya te perdiste… tu ancla se fue…**—Dijo el albino al momento que todo se volvía oscuridad, quedando únicamente la brillante sonrisa de este y sus ojos rojos, mirando fijamente al rubio que seguía mirando atónito sus propias manos—**Estas muerto por dentro… permíteme ayudarte a que también lo estés por fuera…**—Sin nada más que decir, abrió su boca enormemente y dirigió sus dientes al rubio.

**Afuera…**

**-**Danzo-sama, las lecturas son alarmantes, su energía se está descontrolando y su estrés mental está en punto de ruptura! Hay que sacarlo de la ilusión!—Exclamo uno de los científicos que estaba en la habitación monitoreando a Naruto.

-Teri, rompe la ilusión ahora mismo! Haz que se calme!—Ordeno Danzo mirando fijamente al rubio que estaba convulsionando, mientras pequeñas fugas de tanto chakra como youki se hacían visibles en su cuerpo.

-_No puedo Danzo-sama, la ilusión ya se rompió, pero su mente está cerrada, no puedo entrar en ella!_ —Respondió una voz en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

-Danzo-sama, su chakra y youki se están mezclando! Es peligroso, puede explotar en cualquier…—

-**Aghagraaaaaaaaa!**—Rugió Naruto al momento de soltarse de las ataduras y levantarse, con su Kakugan y Kagune a plena vista.

Devido al repentino ataque de rabia, su Kagune se meneaba violentamente en su espalda golpeando a más de un científico que no alcanzo a reaccionar y salir del rango del arma biológica, perdiendo extremidades debido a las escamas únicas de las Kagune Rinkaku, o directamente perdiendo su vida en cosa de segundos. Mientras seguía rugiendo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de los cadáveres que se estaban amontonando a su alrededor, las sombras de la habitación empezaron a ir hacia él, formando una especie de remolino.

-Kage!—Exclamo Nanashi viendo como la silueta reconocida como Kage estaba siendo tragada por el remolino, quedando solo una de sus manos y cabeza afuera.

Kage estiro su mano hacia el piso y un pequeño "hoyo negro" apareció en donde había puesto su mano, tragando lo que quedaba de Kage.

-Mimi, haz una Barrera que impida el paso de las sombras, todos los demás, prepárense para la batalla!—Ordeno el calvo, al momento que la chica ponía sus manos en el cristal y realizaba un pequeño canto, para que segundos después una segunda capa de "cristal" se formara, impidiendo que las sombras de los presentes escapen hacia el rubio.

Apenas la barrera estuvo hecha, un hoyo negro apareció en el techo, de este salió Kage, ya con su cuerpo completo.

-Estas en condición de pelear? —Pregunto Danzo a la silueta, recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

-Señor! Una chispa negra entre las sombras!—Exclamo el tipo de los tatuajes, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el remolino de sombras, en el cual una pequeña llama negra se estaba extendiendo rápidamente.

-Es Sonzai! Kage, llévanos a la dimensión!—Ordeno el calvo, al instante un hoyo negro se hizo presente en el piso de la habitación, tragándose a todos los ocupantes de esta. (1)

-**GHRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

Cuando la llama negra cubrió por completo el remolino, este se empezó a comprimir alrededor del rubio, quedando como una delgada capa de llamas negras que cubría todo su cuerpo. Esta capa rápidamente empezó a desestabilizarse, comprimiéndose y descomprimiéndose a un ritmo acelerado, hasta que…

*_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

Una enorme explosión tuvo lugar, consumiendo en cosa de milisegundos todo lo que tocaba y transformándolo a cenizas. La explosión avanzo progresivamente sin dar señal de detenerse, aunque ya había consumido toda la base subterránea en la que se originó.

Luego de 30 segundos desde el origen de la explosión, esta se detuvo, dejando un cráter de 700 metros de profundidad y 3 kilómetros de radio, teniendo en el centro una esfera negra.

A los pocos segundos que la explosión terminase, un hoyo negro apareció en el suelo del cráter, apareciendo de este los 7 que estaban viendo las peleas de Naruto, y algunos Anbu y científicos, los cuales rápidamente evacuaron el área.

El grupo estaba mirando atónito la destrucción causada, no tenía nada que envidiarle a una Bijudama del Kyuubi a máximo poder, además de haber varias llamas negras ardiendo por el suelo del cráter.

-Qué recuerdos…—Murmuro el calvo viendo el cráter con nostalgia, recordando ciertas partes de su niñez.

-Nappa, luego te pones nostálgico, prepárate para la pelea—Regaño Danzo.

-Hai! Nanashi, línea principal, Kage e Inku, segunda línea en espera para neutralizar ataques de rango 6 o más, yo estoy en tercera línea, Mimi nos dará apoyo con barreras y ataques a larga distancia—Comando Nappa.

El joven de pelo largo se sacó la bata que llevaba, revelando que su brazo derecho era totalmente metálico, al igual que el costado izquierdo y tener lo que parecía un núcleo sobre su corazón. Tocando un botón en su costado metálico, este se abrió y un pergamino pequeño salió. El castaño abrió este y señalo una de las casillas que tenía el número 4, antes de pasárselo a Inku, el hombre tatuado.

Inku tiene casi la totalidad de su cuerpo tatuado con Fuinjutsus de almacenamiento entre otros. Tiene cabello negro en estilo militar y ojos color café. Viste unos pantalones holgados.

Sin necesidad de palabras Inku pone chakra en el sello y una pequeña nube de humo aparece, seguida de un brazo metálico. A diferencia del que llevaba, que era un brazo normal, este era más grueso y tenía nudilleras en punta, pequeñas hojas por uñas y por último, tenía Acero Quinque en un compartimiento a la altura del codo.

Viendo el brazo metálico, desconecto una pequeñas mangueras y cables que conectaban su prótesis de hombro con el brazo, para luego sacarse este y reemplazarlo por el "brazo pesado", conectando los cables y mangueras.

Abriendo y cerrando su mano en busca de comprobar su movilidad, el castaño se dirigió hacia la esfera negra. Poco más atrás Inku y Kage se posicionaron. Inku mando chakra a uno de los múltiples sellos que tenía tatuado, y de estas salieron 8 pelotas metálicas, las cuales empezaron a levitar alrededor de él.

Viendo que las primeras líneas estaban preparadas, Nappa se preparó a sí mismo. Un aura azul intensa rodeo su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus músculos se hinchaban aún más. Poco a poco el aura empezó a desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de Nappa, hasta que quedaron solamente pequeñas fugas de energía por algunas partes de la armadura.

Abriendo la palma de su mano, una intensa llama de color azul oscuro se hizo presente. Ofreciendo está a Mimi, la chica se acercó a esta e "inhalo" la llama, al tiempo que sus ojos pasaban de ser morados a azules.

-Danzo-sama, estamos listos, usted da la orden—Informo Nappa, sin apartar la vista de la esfera negra, que temblaba cada pocos segundos.

-Teri, informe…—Pidió por lo bajo el tuerto mayor.

-_Señor, la ilusión causo que sus energías internas se desestatizaran, aunque por mis lecturas hay una tercera energía, un youki más denso, en el cuerpo de Naruto-san. Esta tercera energía es el detonante de su rabia y la explosión. No puedo entrar en su cabeza, esa esfera negra me bloquea el ingreso…_—Informo la misma voz en las cabezas de todos, haciendo asentir a Danzo y Nappa.

Antes de que pudiera responder al informe, la esfera negra empezó a temblar violentamente, hasta que finalmente se quebró y Naruto cayó al suelo.

-Aghhh**hhhhaa!**—Grito en agonía mientras su Kagune se meneaba en su espalda, al tiempo que las sombras de los alrededores se dirigían hacia él, subiendo por sus pies hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Sus músculos se empezaron a hinchar a un ritmo alarmante, su piel se tiño de gris, sus dientes y uñas cambiaron a los de una bestia, su pelo se tiño de negro poco a poco y empezó a crecer a gran velocidad, deteniéndose al llegar un poco más debajo de su cintura. Sus Kagune se unen a ambos brazos, creando una "armadura biológica" con forma de guantes. Un tercer tentáculo hace acto de presencia y se menea rítmicamente a espaldas del Fueguchi. Por último, sus ojos se tiñeron casi en su totalidad de negro, dejando un pequeño punto a modo de pupila.

-**Grhhhhhhaaa!**—Rugió nuevamente mientras dirigía su vista hacia el más cercano, Nanashi.

-Oi, Teri, pudiste entrar a su cabeza? —Preguntó en voz baja el adolecente, teniendo su brazo biónico preparado para interceptar al, ahora, pelinegro.

-_Su mente está en caos, hay un Ghoul albino intentando contener a esa cosa, mientras detiene un youki que trata de fugarse. El original esta tirado en una esquina llorando mientras el youki entra en su cuerpo…_—Informo Teri—_Creo que está en un estado Berserk_—Concluyo.

-Estado Berserk?—Pregunto Mimi, dirigiendo su vista a Danzo en busca de respuestas.

-Un estado Berserk es cuando por una u otra razón un individuo pierde completamente la capacidad de razonar y se transforma en una bestia salvaje en cuerpo humano—Respondió sin apartar la vista de la "bestia" que se encontraba respirando pesadamente—_Esa forma se parece a los demonios que nacer de los residuos de los Bijuu… Fueguchi no es un Jinchuriki, por lo que adquirir youki de Bijuu debería ser difícil…_—Pensaba para sus adentros, intentado descifrar el porqué de la transformación.

-_Es youki del Kyuubi, Danzo-sama_—Respondió Teri, esta vez solo Danzo la estaba escuchando—_Puedo ver una conexión entre él y el Kyuubi, el chakra del Jinchuriki Memna se escapa a gotas, pasa por Naruto-san, y va hacia la Jinchuriki Akari, poseedora del alma de la bestia… pero una pequeña parte de ese youki se queda en Naruto-san, almacenándose cerca de donde guarda su propio youki… Esa transformación es el resultado de la mezcla inestable del chakra, youki y el youki del Kyuubi que residen dentro de un cuerpo_—Informo, recibiendo un asentimiento rígido del tuerto.

-_En ese caso llama a Hanbei y a Tenku, tienen que venir aquí urgente, tienen 1 hora como máximo_—Ordeno, no desconfiaba del escuadrón que estaba en el campo en estos momentos, pero si querían calmar de verdad a Naruto y no matarlo, necesitaban a esos dos.

-Nanashi, esquiva!—Grito Mimi al momento que estiraba sus manos hacia Nanashi y una barrera se formaba frente a él, frenando por breves milisegundos el ataque de la bestia, dando tiempo suficiente al castaño para hacerse a un lado y evitar el golpe del brazo/Kagune que le lanzo el rubio.

Aprovechando la primera oportunidad que vio, se movió atrás de Naruto y tomo la Kagune que estaba sola, para empezar a girar, con todo y Naruto, y lanzarlo hacia Inku.

Inku rápidamente mando chakra a tres de sus tatuajes, haciendo aparecer grandes planchas metálicas y una cadena. Una de las planchas detuvo al Fueguchi, mientras de la otra lo atrapaba por el lado contrario, quedando un sándwich metálico, la cadena sin demora sello completamente las planchas metálicas. Viendo el trabajo hecho, las 8 pelotas metálicas que aún estaban levitando a su alrededor rodearon la improvisada prisión y lanzaron descargas eléctricas a esta.

Poco duro la improvisada prisión, ya que después de un rugido del rubio, su Kagune atravesó la plancha y destruyo la cadena, sin perder tiempo se lanzó a Inku, lanzando una estocada con su tercera Kagune, la cual fue a parar al torso del pelinegro.

Sin embargo, no hubo sangre ni gritos, solo un pequeño destello azul y algo se estaba tragando su Kagune.

Retirándola rápidamente, vio como uno de los tatuajes del pelinegro estaba brillando, este estaba justo donde la estocada había ido a parar.

-**Gahhh!**—Rugió antes de volver a cargar con múltiples estocadas, teniendo siempre el mismo resultado, sin importar el ángulo, fuerza o frecuencia con la que golpeara, sus ataques eran neutralizados.

Sin siquiera molestarse en esquivar los ataques de Naruto, Inku estiro su mano derecha hacia este. Las esferas que habían caído luego que Naruto destruyera su prisión, se levantaron y se acercaron a gran velocidad hacia el Berserk, golpeándolo en repetidas ocasiones en todo su cuerpo, aunque fueron espléndidamente ignoradas por el Fueguchi, que seguía atacando incansablemente sin siquiera notar los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

-Mi turno…—Susurro al momento que su espalda brillaba en azul y decenas de armas de distintos estilos y materiales flotaban a sus espaldas. Solo con una señal de mano dirigida hacia el rubio la lluvia de armas se dirigió hacia el "Berserk".

Viendo el inminente ataque, dio un rápido salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia y abrió la palma de su armadura biológica, un pequeño hoyo negro apareció en la palma, antes de crecer en cosas de milisegundos, levantando un muro negro frente a él. Todas las armas entraron en este y desaparecieron.

-Kage, ese fue tu…?—Murmuro mirando a la silueta que solo se había quedado parada en lo que iba de combate. Este solo asintió y levanto su mano derecha como si estuviera tomando algo, las sombras del piso se levantaron y formaron un bastón en la mano de Kage.

Mientras tanto, Nanashi se encontraba en un intercambio de golpes con Naruto. Deteniendo el guante Kagune con su brazo biónico, dio un golpe limpio en el estómago del rubio, el cual dio de lleno y abrió un agujero en el rubio. Para su mala suerte, este sano a un ritmo endemoniado, curándose completamente en cosa de dos segundos.

Soltando lo que parecía ser una risa ante la perplejidad del chico ciborg, le dio un zarpazo son su brazo libre que rasgo desde el brazo izquierdo hasta el pectoral derecho de Nanashi, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se doblaba de manera inhumana por el brutal golpe recibido, salió disparado hacia los bordes del cráter.

Volteándose hacia Kage que había aprovechado el intercambio anterior para acercarse con su bastón, lo golpeo a la altura del cuello, para luego soltar el bastón y darle un barrido dirigido a los pies del Berserk, sin embargo su intento de hacerle perder el equilibrio fue en vano, ya que usando su tercera Kagune a modo de apoyo, dio rápidamente una patada que le pego de lleno a Kage, haciendo que este se disipara en el aire por breves segundos, antes que volviera a aparecer desde la sombra del rubio, tomándolo desprevenido y atacándolo con múltiples manos de sombra, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio por un instante.

Aprovechando el instante de desequilibrio del Fueguchi, creo un pequeño hoyo negro y fue tragado por este, apareciendo inmediatamente desde otro hoyo negro ubicado sobre el rubio con una katana de sombras, dando un corte en la espalda del Fueguchi, para volver a ser tragado por un hoyo negro y aparecer por atrás, esta vez con una lanza que sin dudar clavo en la espalda del Berserk, para milisegundos después volver a ser tragado por un hoyo negro, evadiendo el tentáculo escamoso que se dirigía a su posición anterior. Esta vez apareció frente al joven necrófago, dirigiendo un corte a su cuello, esta vez con una gran espada. Reaccionando al ver el arma dirigiéndose hacia su cuello, levanto su brazo derecho con intención de detenerla, sin embargo, el arma corto limpiamente el brazo derecho de Naruto, siguiendo su curso sin obstrucción alguna. Reaccionando a ultimo segundo, Naruto inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás, casi tocando el suelo con su cabeza, dejando pasar el arma. Aprovechando el breve momento de desequilibrio por manejar un arma tan grande, Naruto uso su mano restante para apresar a Kage, para estamparlo en el piso, para luego dirigir su mandíbula al brazo de Kage y arrancarlo de un tirón, antes de tragarlo sin siquiera masticarlo. Sintiendo el dolor de su extremidad perdida, Kage se retorció y usando su mano restante para juntar una pequeña bola de sombras que lanzo directamente a la cara del rubio, haciendo que este lo soltara, para luego volver a meterse en un hoyo negro y aparecer al lado de Inku.

Sin tener tiempo para quejarse por la pérdida de su extremidad, dio un salto hacia su costado derecho, esquivando por milisegundos un proyectil humano que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia él, impactando en el suelo y levantando una nube de polvo.

Al dispersarse el polvo a los segundos después, se revelo a Nanashi en medio de un cráter de diez metros de radio y medio metro de profundidad. Más específicamente, el cráter tenía como centro el pie derecho del castaño, el cual estaba usando de apoyo para levantarse.

-Crees que eres el único con una buena regeneración?—Pregunto con una media sonrisa, señalando con su mano biónico como las heridas causadas por el zarpazo del rubio ya habían sanado, dejando únicamente un poco de sangre como testigo.

Su brazo biónico se empezó a cubrir por un líquido rojo que salió del compartimiento en su brazo, el líquido cubrió completamente el brazo de Nanashi y tomo forma de hoz, para luego endurecerse.

-Te presento a B.B.A.G., un arma que diseñe especialmente para pelear contra tipos como tú—Dijo antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad apareciendo al frente del Fueguchi y dando un corte en el estómago de este. A diferencia de la herida anterior que sano al instante, este demoro cerca de 10 segundos antes de empezar a curarse, y a un ritmo más lento de lo normal.

Sin dejarse llevar por el corte y su brazo cercenado, el cual estaba volviendo a crecer ya, ataco rápidamente con un puño que fue detenido por el brazo de carne, mientras el brazo biónico se encargaba de bloquear y retener la tercera Kagune que se había dirigido a la cabeza de Nanashi. La pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Nanashi al haber bloqueado los ataques de Naruto desapareció al ver como el brazo de Naruto se separaba de la Kagune que había hecho la armadura biológica, antes de dirigirse rápidamente al estómago del castaño, haciendo que este pierda el aliento por breves segundos, en los cuales volvió a cubrir su brazo con su Kagune y volvió a dar un zarpazo a Nanashi, pero a diferencia del anterior, este fue detenido por el brazo biónico del castaño.

-Crees que eso…-

-Nanashi! Cuidado!—Grito Mimi desde atrás, intentado levantar una barrera frente al castaño.

-Eh? —Murmuro al voltear hacia la mano que estaba siendo detenida, en esta había una llama del tamaño de un puño ardiendo a punto de tocar al brazo biónico—Mierda…-

_***BROOOOOOM***_

Una explosión se hizo presente apenas la llama negra toco el brazo metálico, destruyéndolo levemente y lanzando nuevamente al castaño hacia los bordes del cráter, haciéndolo rebotar en el camino y finalmente levantar una nube de polvo en el lugar que finalmente se detuvo.

Viendo su mano con cierta extrañeza, Naruto intento crear otra llama, cosa la cual consiguió. En un experimento, la lanzo hacia donde había ido a parar Nanashi.

La llama viajo a gran velocidad hasta el castaño que se estaba levantando, impactándolo directamente y produciendo otra explosión.

Viendo el resultado de su experimento, una afilada sonrisa apareció en los labios de la bestia mientras miraba hacia sus oponentes restantes, mientras generaba otra llama en sus manos.

-Mimi, Kage! Neutralicen los proyectiles mientras me preparo! —Ordeno Nappa mientras el aura azul lo volvía a envolver.

Mimi se acercó a Kage y levanto una pequeña barrera frente a la llama que había lanzado el rubio, interceptándola y haciendo que esta explote.

Naruto sin detenerse lanzo repetidas llamas que, o eran interceptadas por las barreras de Mimi, o eran absorbidas por los hoyos negros de Kage.

Volteando su atención a Nappa que empezó a correr hacia él, lanzo dos llamas, las cuales fueron interceptadas por las esferas de energía que Nappa lanzo, haciendo que estas exploten al entrar en contacto, levantando una pequeña nube de humo, la cual Nappa aprovecho para acercarse a Naruto sin que este se diera cuenta.

Dos segundos después que ambos ataques se interceptaran, Nappa apareció directamente sobre Naruto, dando una fuerte patada que fue desviada a duras penas por Naruto, al momento que usaba su Kagune para intentar atravesar a Nappa, pero este la tomo como si nada y girando rápidamente, uso esta para levantar a Naruto y estamparlo en el suelo, para su mala suerte, su plan se vio obstruido, ya que cuando Naruto estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, estiro su palma hacia este, generando el mismo muro que anteriormente hacia detenido las armas de Inku, en el cual Naruto entro y forzó a Nappa con él.

A los pocos segundos, Naruto volvió a salir desde el muro negro, esta vez, sin compañía. Viendo esto, Kage rápidamente entro en un hoyo negro, saliendo a los pocos segundos con Nappa, que respiraba agitadamente y tenía varios cortes dispersos en su cuerpo y armadura.

-Haaaaaaa!—Un grito resonó en el cielo atrás de Naruto, antes que este fuera golpeado a gran velocidad por una patada que impacto en su cintura, lanzándolo hacia el suelo.

Logrando estabilizarse en el aire y frenarse con ayuda de sus Kagune, dirigió su iracunda vista hacia su atacante, que resultó ser nada menos que Nanashi, aunque se encontraba en muy malas condiciones.

Gran parte de su torso se encontraba con trozos de carne y piel quemada que sanaban poco a poco, sus pantalones habían sido reducidos a taparrabos y su brazo biónico estaba casi totalmente destruido. Otra cosa que resaltaba, era que el núcleo en su pecho había pasado de brillar azul claro a rojo intenso.

-Créeme… te hare sufrir desgraciado!—Exclamo mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho, y lo arrancaba de un tirón, quedando solamente con su brazo izquierdo en buen estado.

Antes que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, se encontraba disparado hacia atrás, con un fuerte dolor en su pecho, utilizando su recién aprendida habilidad, creo un muro negro donde estimo que iba a caer, y entro en este, para instantáneamente aparecer delante de Nanashi desde un muro que acababa de aparecer, dándole un fuerte golpe directo en el rostro del castaño, aunque este solo retrocedió unos centímetros.

Sin darle tiempo a volver a atacar, Nanashi dio un rodillazo que se clavó firmemente en el estómago de Naruto, para luego darle un golpe de maso en la espalda, golpe el cual lanzo a Naruto directamente al suelo y lo dejo inmóvil por breves segundos.

Aun sin estar satisfecho, puso su mano contra la cabeza del Fueguchi, presionándolo contra el suelo, para acto seguido empezar a correr en círculos sin permitir que Naruto levantara su cabeza, dejando un camino de sangre perteneciente al Fueguchi.

Sin tener tiempo para recuperarse, Naruto recibió otra patada que seguramente fracturo algunas de sus costillas, antes de salir disparado hacia los otros miembros del escuadrón, que veían como su compañero había perdido el control.

-**Gahh…AHHHHH!**—Se quejó el Fueguchi al ser atravesado por cinco estacas metálicas, seguido de una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

-Nanashi, cálmate! —Grito Inku, el responsable de las estacas que atravesaron al rubio, y de las cadenas que a duras penas contenían al castaño, que estaba soltando una intensa sed de sangre hacia el rubio.

-Despedazar, despedazar, despedazar, despedazar! —Repetía al momento de soltarse de las cadenas y aparecer en un estallido de velocidad frente al Berserk, dándole un golpe en la barbilla que lo elevo unos doscientos metros de golpe.

Sin perder tiempo, el iracundo Nanashi dio un enorme salto que género un pequeño temblor y un cráter, y salió disparado hacia Naruto, alcanzándolo en altura en cosa de segundos.

Obligándose a salir de su aturdimiento, Naruto retiro bruscamente las estacas mientras las heridas sanaban rápidamente. Mientras estaba en el aire, mando una gran cantidad de su youki y chakra restante a cada musculo y terminal nerviosa en su cuerpo. Reaccionando al suministro repentino de energía, sus músculos se hincharon levemente, mientras que una espesa aura negra empezaba a emanar de cara poro de su cuerpo.

Intercepto a Nanashi con un golpe del tentáculo escamoso, desgarrando la carne del torso del castaño, cosa que no pareció importarle, ya que siguió con su asalto de golpes y patadas, cosa que fue imitada por el rubio.

Sin darle tiempo a un contraataque, Naruto desapareció en un repentino estallido, dejando atrás una espesa niebla negra, para aparecer en el costado de Nanashi con una potente patada, la cual fue parada sin esfuerzo por este, que ocupo la pierna atrapada para impulsar a Naruto hacia el suelo, antes que este desapareciera en un estallido oscuro nuevamente, apareciendo al instante a las espaldas de Nanashi con otra patada, la cual fue interceptada por el brazo del castaño que se dobló de manera anormal hacia atrás, con un desagradable sonido húmedo y el crujido de algunos huesos, para luego volver a lanzar a Naruto hacia abajo, volviendo a repetir el mismo patrón.

Parecía una pelea eterna mientras caían, cada golpe que recibían se sanaba en cosa de segundos gracias al alto factor regenerativo que ambos poseían.

Viendo que estaban ya a escasos 40 metros del suelo, Nanashi intento usar el cuerpo de Naruto como apoyo y saltar, cosa que no fue posible ya que fue envuelto por la Kagune del rubio, que se negaba a dejarlo ir.

-Kage, atrápalos! —Ordeno Inku a Kage, este creo un hoyo negro en el piso donde iban a caer, y otro a un costado. Segundos después que los agujeros fueron hechos, ambos combatientes cayeron en uno y salieron por el otro, sin importarles mucho ya que siguieron intercambiando golpes.

Ya estando en el suelo, Naruto desaparecía y aparecía repetidamente alrededor de Nanashi propinándole multitud de golpes, los cuales a duras penas eran bloqueados gracias a los anormales reflejos y capacidades físicas que poseía el castaño.

-Teri, cual es la ubicación de Tenku y Hanbei? —Pregunto Danzo.

-_Tenku estará ahí en 49 segundos, el avatar de Hanbei ya está en el lugar-_

_-_Danzo-sama, he venido en nombre de mi maestra, por favor, úseme como sea conveniente…—Dijo un hombre guapo de unos 30 años, usando ropas típicas de Onmyouji.

-Necesito que ayudes a contener a ese Berserk, entra en acción cuando ambos se detengan—

-Kage! Saca a Nanashi de ahí! —Grito Nappa, inmediatamente Kage entro a un agujero negro y apareció al lado de los combatientes, alejando a Naruto de una patada y tomando a Nanashi con él en el hoyo negro, sin embargo, al salir solo salió el.

Notando que su oponente había desaparecido, volteo hacia una gran energía que estaba sintiendo, encontrándose con Nappa envuelto totalmente en un aura azul oscura y mirando hacia él.

Al segundo después que fijo contacto visual con Nappa, un enorme destello cegó por breves instantes a Naruto, antes de que un gran torrente de energía saliera disparado desde la boca de Nappa.

-Kappa! —Grito al momento de soltar un enorme rayo de energía azul.

El enorme rayo de energía no tardo ni dos segundos en llegar a Naruto, este rápidamente trato de protegerse usando su Kagune a modo de escudo, sin embargo, esta se desintegro apenas entro en contacto con el "Kappa".

Sin haber nada que detuviera su paso, el rayo de energía siguió su curso hacia el rubio, impactando en este, mientras quemaba su piel a gran velocidad aun a la distancia.

Cuando el rayo de Nappa estaba a escasos centímetros de llegar al rubio, Naruto desapareció en un estallido como última esperanza en evadir el mortal ataque, haciendo que el rayo de Nappa pasara de largo, creando un camino que llego hasta los bordes del cráter y se detuvo.

Naruto apareció a escasos centímetros del enorme camino de destrucción causado por Nappa, respirando agitadamente al momento que grandes cantidades de sangre se fugaban entre su piel quemada.

Viendo una oportunidad en el estado que se encontraba, Kage fue tragado por un hoyo negro, apareciendo instantáneamente atrás de Naruto, para luego volver a ser tragado por el hoyo negro, llevándose a Naruto consigo.

Kage volvió a aparecer cerca de todos con Naruto, sin perder tiempo creo látigos de sombra que envolvieron al rubio, siguiendo su ejemplo, Inku saco más cadenas y estacas de sus sellos clavando las estacas en todas sus extremidades, impidiéndole totalmente el movimiento.

Viendo que estaban tratando de inmovilizar al Berserk, múltiples papeles volaron desde las mangas del Onmyouji, los cuales rodearon al Fueguchi mientras desprendían un leve brillo azul.

-El gran Kami-sama ha descendido desde los cielos a pedido de su líder… Oh, parece que estos siervos han estado ocupados…—Aclamo una potente voz al momento que una silueta tapaba el sol, dirigiendo su vista hacia la voz, pudieron ver un "Ángel" con 10 pares de alas dorabas descendiendo, aunque era una escena algo rara viendo que el "Ángel" no parecía tener más de 11 años. Era un cuerpo muy pequeño para enormes alas.

El individuo en cuestión parece ser un niño de 11 años, cabello albino y ojos celestes, viste una túnica blanca con múltiples detalles, pareciendo a un sacerdote. De su espalda crecían un total de 20 alas doradas que emitían un brillo intenso.

-Tenku, ya era hora que llegaras—Dijo Danzo al momento de acercarse desde atrás seguido del Onmyouji.

-Ten-chan! —Exclamo Mimi al momento de saltar y abrazar al recién llegado. Los demás pudieron ver claramente como las alas de Tenku parecían marchitarse, mientras que los ojos de Mimi brillaban con un cegante dorado.

-Que crees que haces mujer?! Deja de robar mi energía! —Grito el pequeño albino al momento que una membrana cubría todo su cuerpo, antes de expandirse de golpe, separando a Mimi del Ángel—Y es Kami-sama para ti, mujer—Recalco mirando con enojo a la rubia, mientras finalmente llegaba al suelo y sus alas desaparecían en pequeñas partículas de luz—Bien, para que querían que viniera tan rápido? —Pregunto mirando a Danzo.

-Necesitamos que nos proporciones un poco de tu energía para hacer un sello para el—Respondió mientras señalaba a Naruto, que se encontraba retorciéndose en un intento de librarse de las múltiples ataduras que limitaban sus movimientos.

-Lo van a sellar en alguna reliquia y lo guardaran hasta que un estúpido rompa el sello y libere a esta bestia? Para que luego este se lo coma junto con todo un pueblo dejando solo a uno, que verá como su amada es devorada frente a sus ojos, para jurar venganza contra esta cosa y hacerse extremadamente fuerte, para que cuando finalmente logre su objetivo lo perdone y se transformen en compañeros, y así inicia su épica aventura para conquistar el mundo? —Pregunto sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aire, dejando salir su historia inventada con total naturalidad, como si daba por hecho que eso iba a pasar.

-Buena historia, pero no, quiero un sello limitador, nada más—Respondió soltando un suspiro, está bien, sabía que las personas fuertes son raras, pero tener que soportar a un escuadrón completo de desastres andantes… causaba un enorme estrés para su viejo cuerpo. Mientras pensaba en eso, dio un vistazo a sus alrededores y toda la destrucción causada, si tenía suerte otra catástrofe viviente se uniría a su organización.

Sin decir nada, abrió la palma de su mano derecha, en esta se formó una pequeña esfera de energía pura y blanca. El Onmyouji extendió ambas manos hacia la esfera y la "tomo". Ya en sus manos, la esfera tomo una forma alargada, mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del hombre, que desde que tomo la esfera había estado cantando o recitando algo en voz baja.

El hilo de energía se dirigió hacia Naruto, el cual había sido liberado de las ataduras de sombras y de las estacas, no obstante, los papeles que lo rodeaban seguían ahí, impidiéndole salir de esta cárcel. El hilo de energía paso a través de la barrera, para luego enrollarse alrededor del Fueguchi, tomando forma de múltiples tatuajes tribales que cubrían gran parte de su torso y brazos, los cuales brillaban en un resplandor intenso.

-Seishin-tekina bijutsu: Kemono no seigen: Kaosu no yokusei—Exclamo al momento que los tatuajes brillaban con aun más intensidad, cegando levemente a todos los presentes.

Cuando el brillo ceso, pudieron ver a Naruto retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras que los sellos absorbían poco a poco el tono gris de la piel del Fueguchi, al mismo tiempo que sus músculos se iban desinflando y su cabello se retraía.

-**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** —Rugió al momento que otra ola de youki y chakra se esparcían por cada célula de su cuerpo, mientras su piel recobraba el color gris que había perdido y su cabello volvía a crecer, sin embargo, su musculatura siguió igual, sin recuperar la masa que había perdido. Su brazo cortado creció nuevamente de golpe, estando cubierto por lo que parecía ser sangre, apenas este creció, la Kagune lo envolvió, volviendo a la misma forma que había tenido anteriormente.

Mientras Naruto seguía rugiendo, los tatuajes se volvieron totalmente negros, antes que un sonido similar a la ruptura de un vidrio llegara a los oídos de todos, acto seguido que los tatuajes/sellos que se encontraban en el cuerpo de Naruto se agrietaban y posteriormente se rompían. La misma suerte sufrió la barrera, que fue "quemada" por llamas negras, devolviéndole la movilidad al Fueguchi.

En un estado agitado, Naruto volteo hacia los dos recién llegados, quienes, a sus ojos, representaban un peligro mayor a unos simples golpes.

Rápidamente emprendió carrera hacia el niño pequeño que había proporcionado la energía, el cual había retrocedido de un salto junto con todo el escuadrón. Para su desgracia, su breve carrera se vio interrumpida por un repentino peso que se posó sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo, precipitándolo al suelo con una fuerza tremenda.

Por más que intento levantarse, solo alcanzo a despegar levemente su torso del suelo antes que el peso sobre el incrementara, haciendo que se entierre leves centímetros bajo el nivel del suelo.

A duras penas movió su cabeza para fijar su vista en el niño, pero eso fue más que suficiente. Su cuerpo desapareció del piso, dejando atrás una niebla oscura.

Un intenso dolor llego de golpe a Tenku. Este, sorprendido, bajo levemente la vista para ver como las manos de Naruto, sin la Kagune envuelta es estas, entraban en su pecho. Un extraño liquido dorado manchaba las manos de Naruto.

Moviendo sus manos dentro del torso del albino, encontró lo que estaba buscando, una pequeña "pelota" que latía constantemente. Sin perder tiempo aplasto el corazón del autoproclamado Dios.

No conforme con esto, movió sus manos bruscamente en sentidos contrarios, separando en dos mitades el cuerpo de Tenku.

-Eso no me lo esperaba… —Murmuro antes que su cuerpo se cubriera de blanco y desapareciera en partículas de luz que se fueron con el viento. Solo quedo una esfera blanca donde antes estaba.

Sin tener tiempo de nada más, un golpe conecto directamente con su cabeza, cortesía de Nappa, separándolo de la esfera.

En medio de su vuelo, una patada conecto directamente contra su columna vertebral, estampándolo nuevamente contra el suelo.

El daño que recibió fue grave, había roto algunas vertebras y ahora no podía ni siquiera mover o sentir desde su cintura hacia abajo.

Usando su Kagune para levantarse a duras penas del piso, trato de cargar contra la chica, que estaba apuntando su dedo índice derecho hacia él, mientras un brillo emanaba de este. Para su desgracia, su carrera fue detenida cuando Inku, sosteniendo una espada corta de color azul-morado que brillaba levemente, corto dos de sus tentáculos.

Naruto sin poder levantarse, dirigió su vista hacia Mimi, pensando hacer lo mismo que hiso con Tenku. Lo único que entro en su línea de visión fue un pequeño círculo negro flotando en el aire.

Inmediatamente después, otro circulo similar apareció, y luego otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro. Hasta que finalmente, una cúpula negra se formó alrededor de Naruto.

Fuera de la cúpula, otro circulo negro apareció frente al dedo de Mimi.

-Dodonpa! —Grito al momento que un delgado rayo de energía saliera de su dedo hacia el circulo negro. Se mantuvo en la misma posición por dos minutos.

Segundos antes, dentro de la cúpula, Naruto logró crear nuevamente sus tentáculos para levantarse de nuevo.

Una luz proveniente de uno de los múltiples círculos negros llamo su atención, antes de que un delgado rayo saliera por este y atravesara el abdomen de Naruto, siguiendo su camino como si nada y entrando en otro circulo.

Apenas entro por el otro circulo, volvió a salir por otro, atravesando su cuello, para luego volver a entrar en otro circulo.

Y así pasaron dos minutos, con el rayo entrando y saliendo por los círculos negros, atravesando incansablemente el ya malherido cuerpo del Fueguchi, sin desaparecer de donde había pasado antes. Ahora el cuerpo de Naruto parecía un alfilero, con el rayo de energía aun presente en todas las partes donde paso, siendo lo único que mantenia a Naruto suspendido en el aire, ya que su Kagune había desaparecido junto con su conciencia hace ya 30 segundos.

Cuando Mimi retiro su dedo del círculo, el rayo desapareció también, haciendo que Naruto caiga al suelo con sangre saliendo de todos los agujeros hechos por el rayo.

-Hanbei, ahora—Ordeno Danzo viendo al Onmyouji, que se encontraba manipulando la esfera blanca que Tenku había dejado atrás, igual que antes.

-Seishin-tekina bijutsu: Kemono no seigen: Kaosu no yokusei—Recito nuevamente mientras el hilo de energía envolvía a Naruto nuevamente, formando una serie de tatuajes tribales.

Luego de aproximadamente dos minutos, Naruto ya había vuelto a la normalidad, su piel era del color de siempre, su pelo ahora era ese corto espino brillante de siempre, sus uñas y dientes eran los de siempre… en resumen, el Naruto de siempre. Aunque lo que no se podía decir "de siempre" eran todos los agujeros que emanaban sangre, los cuales aun con su habilidad de regeneración propia de su raza, aun no terminaban de sanar.

Finalmente, los tatuajes terminaron de brillar, volviéndose negros, antes de desaparecer.

-Señor, el sello fue completado con éxito…—Informo Hanbei mientras respiraba pesadamente—Ahora si me disculpa… tengo que volver con mi ama a reestablecer mi energía…—Dijo antes que su cuerpo brillara en un azul, sus rasgos se hicieron más salvajes, hasta que en un destello, lo que había ahí era un enorme lobo blanco, que con un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, salió corriendo hacia los bordes del cráter, hasta perderse en el bosque.

-Bien, Mimi, cúralo, Kage, prepara un portal a la base principal y asegúrate que Nanashi ya este calmado, Napa e Inku, vayan a patrullar los alrededores y asegúrense que nadie nos vio, si hay alguien captúrenlo, Teri, ayúdalos a buscar personas en un rango de tres kilómetros a la redonda desde las orillas del cráter, y prepara a alguien que vaya al altar de Tenku con un cuerpo nuevo para él. —Ordeno Danzo, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos. Luego de asegurarse que todos hicieran lo que se les ordeno, dirigió su vista a Ken, que se encontraba en silencio mirando el cráter a unos metros —Vaya nieto que tienes, un Ghoul shinobi, pseudo-Jinchuriki, que posee chakra e youki, además de la habilidad de mezclarlos para crear Sonzai… y quien sabe que más tiene escondido—Comento viendo a Naruto y Mimi, mientras esta última sanaba al rubio.

-Es demasiado poderoso para su edad, me preocupa que se desestabilice mentalmente y haga algo de lo que se arrepienta…—Murmuro Ken mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro.

-La maldición de la Familia Kaneki, eh?...—

-_Señor, Inku encontró a alguien_—Informo Teri.

-Tráiganlo—

A los pocos minutos de su orden, pudo divisar una plancha metálica de aproximadamente unos 2x4 metros que se dirigía flotando hacia ellos, encima de esta se encontraban Nappa e Inku, el cual se encontraba en medio con una mano abierta señalando la plancha, y la otra hacia el frente. Además de ellos dos, pudo divisar una tercera figura acostada en la plancha.

-Señor, esta chica se encontraba inconsciente a 100 metros del borde del cráter, no sé si estaba ahí desde antes, o quedó inconsciente mientras huía—Informo Inku—Aparte de ella, no encontramos nadie más—

Danzo miro a la chica, parecía tener la misma edad de Mimi, vestía unas ropas típicas de campesina, una polera de tela verde y una falda larga marrón, pero la mitad de su cara de encontraba con quemaduras ya cicatrizadas, y por lo que pudo ver su brazo también. No podía descartar que fuera una kunoichi que recibió esas heridas en batalla.

-La llevaremos con nosotros—Dijo antes de voltear hacia Kage —Esta listo el portal? —Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de este—Muy bien, nos marchamos—Sin decir nada más, entro en el agujero negro que apareció en el piso, siendo tragado por este en cuestión de segundos, seguido de todo el escuadrón, con Inku cargando a la chica y Nappa a Naruto, y Ken.

Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro… eso si no contamos el enorme cráter lleno de heridas de batalla, junto con un enorme camino causado por el ataque de Nappa, y decenas de cráteres más pequeños formados por la pelea…

**¡Y CORTE! Uff… después de medio siglo, el tuerto vuelvo a escribir.**

**Antes que me digan que había descuidado mi trabajo, les digo que siempre (o casi…) escribí, mínimo unas 1000 palabras semanales, pero en un cuaderno. Mi antiguo Pc que me acompaño por cuatro años apenas podía encender y después de cinco horas tratando de escribir, y que se apagara cada 10 minutos, teniendo que esperar a que se encienda de nuevo y rezar para que el autoguardado no me defraudara, lo mande a la mierd*. Me demore un mundo en transcribir las no sé cuántas hojas de cuaderno que ocupe para escribir este capítulo, y si a eso le sumamos que mi letra no es muy buena que digamos, y que a veces ni yo me entiendo, duplíquenlo. A eso sumarle editar las partes que no me gustaron, arreglar la ortografía, leerlo 5 veces antes de subirlo… Off. No les miento en decirles que me demore 30 horas en escribir todo esto, si quieren hasta les subo una foto con los detalles del archivo.**

**Bueno, lo importante es que compre un Pc nuevo, y aquí si da gusto escribir. No les voy a decir que voy a escribir tan seguido como lo hice en mis inicios, pero si muuuucho más que en el último año.**

**Tengo dos cuadernos con escritos, uno está lleno y el otro está a ¾, sin contar las hojas que he sacado. Esta capitulo ocupo poco más de la mitad de un cuaderno, así que calculo que de ahí saldrán unos 3 capítulos mas, aclaro, no escribía los capítulos completos, escribía escenas que se me venían a la mente, junto con algunos esquemas y bocetos que ni idea para que los hice.**

**Bueno, la cosa es que después de este, el fic que tiene más escenas escritas en el cuaderno es Del Campo de Batalla al Escenario, así que ese será el siguiente en actualizarse. ¿Cuando? No lo sé, ya que solo tengo escenas sueltas, me voy a demorar en juntarlas, escribir lo que pasa entre escenas y cosas así, pero espero que este antes de navidad, no prometo nada eso sí.**

**Ahora pasare a aclarar unas cuantas cosas.**

**1.- Sonzai lo saque del anime y novelas de Shakugan no Shana, en el cual tomaba el nombre de Poder de Existencia. Me pareció buena idea ponerlo ya que (por lo menos en mi mente) me sonó bien que si había armonía entre dos fuerzas totalmente opuestas, se mesclaran y tomaran forma de "la existencia". No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero así se queda.**

**2.- El Escuadrón, no, no saque la idea de Escuadrón Suicida, de hecho, ni siquiera la he visto. Esta idea la tenía en mente desde que escribí el primer Capítulo de El Mutante Perfecto, y con la añadida de nuevos fics, tenía más lugares donde implementarlo, termino siendo aquí.**

3.- Los miembros del escuadrón, aquí más abajo les dejo una ficha con información básica de ellos. Bueno, para darles algo de información aparte, Kage lo saque del juego para móvil Shadow Fight 2, de ahí lo de las armas de sombra, y le di algunas habilidades de un personaje de una novela ligera que en estos momentos no recuerdo. Nanashi, bueno, como pueden ver, es una mescla de Hulk, Iron man, Cyborg y no sé qué más, aunque no me base en ninguno de estos para hacerlo, pero ahora que lo leo, se me viene a la mente esa combinación. La mayor influencia para Nanashi (Principalmente por su brazo biónico y sus gustos por los experimentos) fue del protagonista de la novela ligera Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou, Nagumo Hajime (Muy buena, por cierto)

**Nappa… bueno, no creo que haga falta decirlo cierto?**

**Inku, surgió de la idea de Magneto siendo ninja, no pregunten como se me ocurrió eso, y los tatuajes… vi un tipo totalmente tatuado con marcas tribales hace un tiempo y me gusto como se veía.**

**Mimi… esta no sé de donde la saque, creo que fue del negrito de X-Men Días del futuro Pasado, ese que podía absorber energía.**

**Tenku se me ocurrió mientras leía la Novela Ligera de Boku wa Tomodachi, y con Sena diciendo "Soy una diosa" cada pocas líneas, y bueno, me pregunte "Y si lo fuera?".**

**Teri salió de una mescla entre Cortana de Halo y el Profesor X, no pregunten por qué.**

**Hanbei… bueno, creo que igual es obvio.**

**4.- La habilidad de "Teletransporte" de Naruto, esa idea se me vino jugando Guilds Wars 2 en mi ladrón, cuando hacia esos "Paseos de Sombra" o "Pasos sombríos". Aunque si no lo han jugado, pueden imaginarse algo parecido a Nightcrawler y su habilidad de teletransporte, sigue su misma conducta de pasar por una dimensión paralela…**

**Bueno, aquí está la ficha que dije antes.**

Integrantes del escuadrón

Nombre: Nappa (Líder de escuadrón)

Apariencia: Es un hombre robusto con la mayoría de su cuerpo tonificado, calvo y usualmente tiene un delgado bigote. Habitualmente viste una armadura de combate de color azul claro con hombreras amarillas.

Habilidades: Es uno de los pocos poseedores del "Poder de la existencia", una energía que se produce al coexistir en un mismo cuerpo tanto Chakra como Youki. Sus especialidades son combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ataques devastadores a larga distancia, exterminio y colocación de trampas.

Personalidad: Es un hombre de carácter fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, sus habilidades de liderazgo son sorprendentes, capaz de armar estrategias de acuerdo a la habilidad de sus hombres.

Datos importantes: Nappa nació como un humano normal en un pueblo que se ubicaba en algún lugar del país del fuego. A la edad de diez años fue ofrecido como sacrificio a un demonio (Youkai) que rondaba su pueblo, al cual mato y bebió su sangre, adquiriendo así la capacidad de producir Youki. Cuando volvió a su pueblo, su youki recién adquirido se descontrolo y se mezcló con su chakra, produciendo así el "Poder de la existencia". Por desgracia, al no poder controlarlo, este se descontrolo y produjo una explosión que acabo con todo el pueblo y sus habitantes, quedando Nappa como único sobreviviente. En algún punto de su vida se unió a raíz.

-o-

Nombre: Kage (Nombre real desconocido)

Apariencia: Solo se podría describir como una sombra en 3D, todo su cuerpo es totalmente negro a excepción de sus ojos, que son totalmente blancos.

Habilidades: Posee un dominio casi total de su sombra (Todo su cuerpo) y de las sombras que lo rodean, siendo capaz de sacarlas del piso y utilizarlas para hacer ataques o producir armas. Tiene la capacidad de unirse a las sombras y entrar al "Mundo inverso", lo que según él es una dimensión que está conectada a esta, pudiendo viajar a través de este mundo, así como también atrapar a sus oponentes en este. Como dato extra, se podría decir que es un maestro de artes marciales, así como maestro de armas, teniendo un gran domino en ambos campos.

Personalidad: Es un tipo calculador y serio, nunca se le ha visto (oído) hablar.

Datos importantes: No posee memoria de su pasado. Fue encontrado por Danzo sellado en un santuario del país de los demonios. Se sospecha que fue alguna deidad en tiempos pasados.

-o-

Nombre: Inku.

Apariencia: Tiene casi la totalidad de su cuerpo tatuado con Fuinjutsus de almacenamiento entre otros. Tiene cabello negro en estilo militar y ojos color café. Viste unos pantalones holgados.

Habilidades: Su cuerpo se encuentra (casi) totalmente tatuado con sellos de almacenamiento, donde almacena un número y variedad indescifrable de armas, con las cuales tiene cierto nivel de maestría. Su chakra es casi inexistente, razón por la cual tiene un control total sobre él. Haciendo uso de su espectacular control de chakra pudo mesclar sus dos elementos, Tierra y Rayo, para dar paso al elemento magnético, mediante el cual maneja todas sus armas. Cuando es atacado hace uso de sus sellos para "Sellar la fuerza del golpe enemigo" o las armas lanzadas hacia él, pudiendo devolver ambos mediante unos sellos maestros ubicados en sus manos.

Personalidad: Es un hombre tranquilo, con un gusto total hacia sus tatuajes, teniendo una afición por hablar de tatuajes (estéticos) que le gustaría tener. Es adicto a los juegos y apuestas.

Datos importantes: Es originario del país de la tierra. Reprobó su examen de admisión shinobi debido a su falta de chakra. Frustrado, decidió especializarse en un arte que no requería el uso de chakra, el Fuinjutsu, área en el cual se volvió un experto. Viendo que los pergaminos solo le estorbaban, decidió practicar su arte sobre sí mismo, razón de sus tatuajes. Al ver sus nuevas habilidades fue aceptado como shinobi. Al tiempo, fue enviado a una misión que el califico como "Suicida", la cual era ir detrás del traidor Deidara. Negándose a seguir sus órdenes, fue exiliado del país de la tierra. En algún punto se unió a Raíz.

-o-

Nombre: Nanashi

Apariencia: Es un joven de 16 años de pelo castaño largo y ojo de un tono café verdoso. Tiene una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, el cual siempre mantiene cerrado. Viste solamente unos pantalones de vestir y una bata de laboratorio blanca, dejando de lado el uso de calzado y camisa.

Habilidades: Su cuerpo es diferente a los normales, posee algunas cosas extra, y le faltan otras. Su cuerpo carece totalmente de los limitadores, o "Puertas Internas", dándole una fuerza y velocidad inhumana, así como también posee una regeneración que iguala a la de un Ghoul o un Jinchuriki, sanando en el acto los daños producidos por la ausencia de limitadores. Otra cosa de la cual carece es de su "Control de ira", sucediendo que cuando se enoja, a causa de la adrenalina su cuerpo rompe sus límites aún más, dejándolo a un nivel totalmente diferente del resto de humanos. A sometido su cuerpo a diversas modificaciones, entre las cuales hay una que se hizo sobre el corazón, uniéndole a una especie de "generador", al cual inyecta adrenalina liquida, produciendo un "Modo de ira artificial". Devido a que a la larga igualmente es dañino para su cuerpo, principalmente lucha a base de venenos y diversas armas varias, ambos modificados y mejorados por el para aumentar su letalidad, se podría considerar un genio en los venenos y en el asesinato sigiloso. En lugar de su ojo izquierdo, tiene una gema que tiene la cualidad de absorber y liberar diversos tipos de energías, usando esta "arma" como último recurso, debido al alto consume de energía. Perdió uno de sus brazos de forma irremediable, lo reemplazo por uno mecánico, luego desarrollo variedad de brazos biónicos que se adaptaban a diferentes tareas.

Personalidad: Posee una actitud despreocupada y casual. Pasa la mayoría del tiempo experimentando con nuevos venenos y sus técnicas de asesinato. Al ser uno de los más jóvenes del escuadrón no se lleva muy bien con los otros integrantes, aunque sigue trabajando con ellos sin problemas. Tiene cierto miedo a la integrante femenina del escuadrón.

Datos importantes: Originario del país de la hierba. A la edad de 7 sus "anormalidades" salieron a la luz, cuando se metió en una pelea con unos niños que lo estaban molestando. Sus cercanos, al ver la monstruosa fuerza que presentaba el niño, pensaron que había sido poseído por un demonio e intentaron asesinarlo. La cicatriz de su ojo fue hecha por su madre al intentar asesinarlo. Luego de escapar fue encontrado por Nappa, el cual se encontraba en una misión, siendo este el único del escuadrón con el cual se lleva bien. Empezó a trabajar activamente en el escuadrón a los 10 años.

-o-

Nombre: Mimi

Apariencia: Es una joven de 18 años, cabello color rubio intenso cortado hasta el cuello, ojos morados y de figura acorde a su edad. Habitualmente viste camisas y minifaldas, aunque para misiones usa un traje parecido al de Nappa.

Habilidades: Su cuerpo carece totalmente de alguna energía, en compensación de este defecto tiene la capacidad de absorber energía, sin importar su naturaleza, de su ambiente u otras personas. Tiene un gran conocimiento de todo tipo de Jutsus, habilidades basadas en youki y algunos "hechizos". Sus especialidades de combate son los ataques de media y larga distancia, aunque también desempeña un papel defensivo dentro del equipo, al tener capacidad de absorber energías, utiliza esto para absorber el chakra, o de lo que este hecho el ataque, y anularlo. También desempeña el papel de espía, "seduciendo" a los objetivos.

Personalidad: Mimi posee una actitud despreocupada, juguetona y alegre, aunque igualmente coqueta. Su pasatiempo principal es molestar a Derek, entreteniéndole enormemente jugar con él, aunque este le ignore la mayor parte del tiempo. Es muy apegada a su padre.

Datos importantes: Es hija de Nappa y de una señorita de clase alta, a la cual Nappa sirvió como guardián hace tiempo. Vivió sus primeros años con su madre, ignorante total de quien era su padre. A la edad de 11 se le anuncio que iba a ser comprometida con un noble, ante lo cual se negó totalmente. De alguna manera dio con el paradero de su padre y escapo. Nappa acepto cuidarla debido a su insistencia. Al vivir con el descubrió su talento, uniéndose al escuadrón a la edad de 15 años, bajo el mando de su padre.

-o-

Nombre: Tenku (Auto apodado Kami)

Apariencia: Parece ser un niño de 11 años, cabello albino y ojos celestes. Siempre, tanto casual como en combate, viste una túnica blanca con múltiples detalles, pareciendo a un sacerdote.

Habilidades: Tenku/Kami posee un control total sobre él y su entorno, teniendo la capacidad de rejuvenecer sus células, aumentando a voluntad sus habilidades físicas mediante el fortalecimiento de sus músculos, y lo que se podría describir como habilidades psíquicas, así como también posee capacidad para alterar el clima y la naturaleza en sí. Aunque posee toda variedad de habilidades, si se agota su "Shukuto", nombre con el que bautizo a la energía que le permite todo eso, queda totalmente indefenso. Devido a su capacidad de rejuvenecer sus células, aún posee su apariencia se cuando era pequeño, aunque igualmente puede aumentar su edad física a voluntad. Aparte, también es capaz de separar su alma de su cuerpo y poseer otros, escapando así de la muerte en repetidas ocasiones.

Personalidad: Es una persona arrogante, con su ego ultra elevado, llegando a autodenominarse un dios. Devido a su personalidad no interactúa mucho con el resto de integrantes del escuadro, aunque guarda cierto resentimiento contra los dos miembros más jóvenes del grupo, contra Mimi debido a que esta le "roba" su energía, dejándolo totalmente a su merced, y a Derek debido a que este nunca le ha seguido su juego de ser dios y solo lo ignora.

Datos importantes: Se desconoce su edad real. Un día apareció en la base de Raíz y dijo "Quiero ser parte de su grupo", Danzo al ver lo que Tenku podía hacer, no dudo en reclutarlo. El recibió la "Bendición" de un "Dios" de más allá de las fronteras, convirtiéndose así en un "Apóstol". Sin tener interés en servir a su dios, se auto proclamo uno y se fue del santuario.

Teri.

Apariencia: Desconocida, nunca se le ha visto directamente.

Habilidades: Es una psíquica ultra poderosa, todas las habilidades relacionadas están a un nivel totalmente desconocido, desde la telepatía, telequinesis, control mental, ilusiones… todo lo que tenga que ver con el cerebro lo domina totalmente. Es usada como "Intermediaria" en el escudaron, usando sus habilidades de telepatía para conectar las mentes de todos, haciendo innecesarias las palabras y demás dispositivos de comunicación que los pudieran delatar. Si se esfuerza a máxima potencia, puede entrar en las mentes de todo un país y controlarlos, pero a los pocos minutos la carga para su cerebro seria demasiada y entraría en coma.

Personalidad: Actúa siempre servicial hacia los miembros del escuadrón, totalmente seria en misiones, y amable en las pocas veces que se comunica en su tiempo libre. No le gusta entrar a las mentes de sus conocidos, ya que lo considera una violación a la privacidad y no quiere enterarse de sus secretos, por miedo a perder su confianza.

Datos importantes: No se sabe casi nada de ella, aparte que desarrollo sus poderes a una edad muy temprana, y por miedo a todo lo que escuchaba se recluyo en las montañas. Danzo contacto con ella pidiendo sus poderes, a lo cual acepto, pero se reusó a salir de las montañas. Apoya al equipo desde algún lugar de la frontera entre el País del Fuego y de la Tierra.

**Se me olvida algo… así, la técnica para sellar a Naruto sería algo más o menos así:**

**Arte espiritual: Limitador de bestias: supresión de caos**

**Y por ultimo, si son escritores, o conocen algunos buenos fanfic de Naruto, Pokemon, Fairy Tail, etc. recomendarlos por Pm, si son escritos suyos les puedo dar mi opinion si asi lo desean. Llevo casi un año sin pasar por los filtros de busqueda de FanFiction, que me da una flojera tremenda buscar por mi mismo, asi que adelante, espero sus recomendaciones.**

**Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, aparte de nos vemos y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Att.: Sekigan no Okami/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


End file.
